


【德哈】狼狈

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 83,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *ABO，养兄弟，AO恋，私设如山*没有老伏，没有阴谋诡计，没有剧情，更没有几条下划线*就是搞搞谈恋爱*极度OOC*一切不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

“姓名？”

“……庞弗雷夫人，我是哈利。”

“噢，宝贝，我当然认识你，只是例行公事。”

“……哈利·波特。”

“年龄？”

“17。”

“哎呀有点晚了呀……”

“庞，庞弗雷夫人……”

哈利紧张地抓着膝盖，有些不知所措。庞弗雷夫人抬头看看他的样子，一下子笑了起来：“孩子，别紧张，分化年龄晚很正常，除了分化期反应大一点之外不会有别的副作用……只是今年你打不了魁地奇而已。”

“嗯。”哈利闷声一应，依然不是很高兴，“可是Omega……”

“Omega怎么了，你看看邓布利多校长，再看看我，Omega一样能成为出色的人。”庞弗雷夫人开玩笑地眨眨眼。

“我，我不是这个意思……”哈利咽了咽喉咙，“我就是担心分化期我必须留在学校里。”

世间是不公平的，Alpha、Beta、和Omega三种第二性别里，唯独Omega要经历约6个月的分化期。Omega多数在13-15岁开始分化，分化期期间，Omega们会变得尤其虚弱、情绪化、敏感，非常容易发烧头昏之外，还要经历第一次来潮汹涌的发情期。虽然如今有抑制魔药帮助Omega们减缓症状和平缓度过发情期，但无法让症状彻底消除。而且分化的时候Omega们多半都还是个孩子，所以大多数Omega会选择回家度过分化期。家里的Alpha长辈的信息素会让Omega们舒服一点，而家里的Beta或者Omega也能好好照顾他们。

可是哈利不能回家，7年级他们要考N.E.W.T.s，他若是请半年假回家，最后的结果肯定是不及格毕业。更何况相比于他一个人回家面对卢修斯和纳西莎，就算再辛苦，哈利也宁愿留在霍格沃茨里。他久久没有分化，包括哈利自己在内，所有人都以为他会是一个Beta。只是没想到命运弄人，哈利·波特竟然是晚龄分化的Omega。

哈利忍不住摸了摸自己的后颈，那里隐隐出现一个硬块，等到分化中期，硬块会逐渐软化，腺体发育慢慢成熟，分泌出属于Omega信息素的独特香味。这个香味只有Alpha和Omega能闻到，但除了发情期以外，平时Omega的信息素味道都是淡淡的，其他人要贴近本人身边才能闻到，唯一的例外是和这个Omega高匹配的Alpha。

庞弗雷夫人了解了哈利的情况：“别担心，我的魔药应该能帮你挺过前期，等腺体开始软化的时候，你就要尽量休息，发情期的时候可以去有求必应室躲一躲，因为即使用了抑制魔药，你的信息素也会到处乱飘……”

她顿了一下：“倒是有一个办法，就是找一个Alpha帮你做暂时标记……放心，这个很正常，暂时标记只是轻咬腺体，一个月后伤疤复原时就会自动失效。很多Omega甚至会让Alpha朋友帮他们做暂时标记，毕竟抑制魔药效果只能减缓，但暂时标记除了虚弱之外，其他问题都能解决。”

哈利有些愣怔：“那发情期……？”

“如果是一个人度过发情期……”庞弗雷夫人咳了一声，“仍然需要抑制魔药，但是有Alpha的标记会让你舒服一点。如果对方可靠，也可以让对方陪你度过，Alpha的信息素会让你心情舒缓没有那么焦虑。而抑制魔药会抑制你的信息素，虽然会比平时浓郁一点，但会在可控的范围内。可如果没有服用抑制魔药，那就千万不能让对方靠近，那样会引发结合热，后果不堪设想。”

庞弗雷夫人神情严肃，她想了一下，又补了一句：“恋爱中的Alpha朋友就别拜托了，分化期中的暂时标记会让Alpha产生易感期，虽然暂时标记失效后就会消失，但容易产生误会。”

“啊？”哈利继续呆滞着，“那就算没有恋爱对象的Alpha，也不能让他……”

“如果匹配程度不高，易感期只是轻微的，落实到最后，也就是一个对你特别好的朋友。而且标记结束后这些生理性情感就会立刻消失，我看很多人都适应得不错。”庞弗雷夫人安慰他，“当然你不愿意的话也没关系，不舒服就来我这里休息。”

“好的。”哈利低下头，过了一会儿又说：“谢谢您。”

“应该的，一般Omega分化期时都会选择在家人的陪伴下度过，你可以把这里当做你的家，不过分化的事情，一定要跟家里人说一声，以免出任何意外。”庞弗雷夫人笑着安慰他，“最后一个问题，你要隐瞒第二性别吗？想隐瞒的话，我会通知学校，老师们会帮你保密。我也可以给你掩盖信息素的魔药，但是这主要种药只能掩饰你的信息素，对于分化期的症状和对高匹配度的Alpha都没用，一般都是分化结束后才用的。”

哈利一时不知道该如何选择，他一直以为自己是一个Beta，所有人都把他当成一个Beta，而Beta这个身份也能让他平凡地活着，不出任何风头。若不是早上肚子疼他独自来看病，庞弗雷夫人看了半天都没查出问题，最后自暴自弃地给他做了个第二性别检测，哈利都不知道自己已经进入分化期。他刚过17岁，这是一个极晚的分化年龄。如果所有人都知道他成了一个Omega……哈利总觉得自己的人生会产生翻天覆地的变化。

哈利点点头说：“请给我开药吧。”

庞弗雷夫人让哈利通知家里人，哈利思来想去，最后还是在走廊上和德拉科·马尔福擦肩而过的时候，不动声色地扯了扯他的袖子给他使了个暗号。

两个人再见面时，是夜晚里空无一人的天文台。

德拉科是斯莱特林的级长，他有自己的独立寝室，也有夜晚在校园里巡视的资格。在这个时候到天文台来，对德拉科来说不是一件难事。反之，哈利则需要依赖自己的隐形衣。等哈利披着隐形衣到达天文台时，德拉科已经靠在栏杆上等他已久。

“找我什么事？”德拉科脸上没什么表情，自从五年级卢修斯表明了不想他和哈利走太近后，兄弟两人有事的时候是这样见面。哈利也不会经常找他，德拉科也知道，哈利一旦找他，基本上都是正事。

哈利收起隐形衣：“哥，我……”

他吞吞吐吐的，第一次在德拉科面前露出了为难的神色。

“怎么了？”德拉科难得见到哈利这种表情，轻轻皱起了眉，“又有人说什么了？你别管他们，反正你也决定了毕业后就走……”

“不是。”哈利摇摇头，他干脆掏出自己的分化报告一把塞进德拉科的手里，“算了，你自己看吧。”

德拉科疑惑地举起手中的羊皮纸，看了一眼就立刻骂了出来：“操！”他倏地抬头，“这是……”

“我是个Omega。”哈利点头，“极晚分化的Omega，庞弗雷夫人让我通知家里人，我想先问问你，再跟卢修斯他们……”

“不行！”德拉科一下子喊了出来。哈利吓了一跳，赶紧朝天文台的入口看看，见没有人听到他们的动静过来，才重新回头看着德拉科。

“不能让卢修斯知道。”德拉科神情极其严肃，“他一旦知道，你的下场就是被他拿去和其他家族联姻。既能让你离开马尔福家，又能帮他拉拢一个家族，我以马尔福的名字向你保证，你不会有第二种下场。”

“那，那怎么办？”哈利惊慌起来，“庞弗雷夫人说分化期里Omega的反应很大，就算她给我开了抑制魔药，分化期的症状还是无法掩饰，我猜会有不少人能看出来……”

“你让我想想……”德拉科原地打转地踱步，“分化期信息素至少两个月后才会开始散发，在这之前你别让人看出你的身体状况就好，如果撑不住就立刻请假去医疗室休息，实在不行就躲去我的房间。”

每个学院有自己的公共休息室和分别是Alpha跟Omega的两个宿舍，Beta则打散住在两个宿舍里。而每个学员的级长寝室都是独立在公共休息室的入口处。为的是宿舍里一旦出现信息素失控的意外时，级长们能迅速处理和通知教授们。

德拉科继续说：“等你开始分泌信息素后，你就吃药，然后找一个嘴严的Alpha帮你做暂时标记。这样你身体的异样就能解决，发情期的时候有我看着他，他肯定不敢对你乱来……”

哈利有些跟不上：“你，你怎么知道这么多……”

“健康课的时候教授都讲过了，你没听课吗？”

哈利的神色有些闪躲：“我以为我是个Beta，就没……”他没说完，但是叹了口气，“唉，我为什么没跟你一样，变成个Alpha。”

德拉科停下脚步，看着哈利的眼神有些不忍。他虽然想说点好听的安慰哈利，可他心底里很清楚，如果哈利是个Alpha，也许这一切不会那么糟。

收养英雄遗孤能让马尔福家成为一个美谈，所以卢修斯·马尔福和妻子纳西莎·马尔福收养了哈利·波特——一个父母双亡，靠着母亲的保护打败了黑巫师伏地魔的婴儿。可马尔福夫妇自己也有一个亲生儿子，就是德拉科·马尔福，比哈利只大一个月。

马尔福夫妇对哈利不算差，可也亲不到哪里去，但看在能陪儿子一起长大的份上，马尔福家还是把哈利当成小少爷一样看待。

德拉科从小就喜欢这个能陪着自己骑玩具扫把的弟弟，虽然他知道哈利和他没有血缘关系，但是哥哥要保护好弟弟是德拉科从小就明白的道理。就算小时候和其他小朋友打架的时候，冲在前面的人总是哈利，可德拉科一直都把哈利牵在身边，时时刻刻地保护好这个只比自己小一个多月的弟弟。

这样的日子一直到他们上了霍格沃茨魔法学校的时候，却突然发生了改变——马尔福家族是标准的斯莱特林家族，家里所有人都出自斯莱特林学院。可是在开学典礼的分院仪式上，哈利被分去了格兰芬多。

卢修斯为了表示尊重哈利的父母，一直没有让哈利改变姓氏。属于哈利父母的遗产，也在哈利进入霍格沃茨的时候就交还给哈利任由他自己处置。哈利不姓马尔福，没去斯莱特林似乎也很正常，只是马尔福家还是有意无意的对哈利冷淡下来。每年暑假回到马尔福家后哈，利都变得比以前更加沉默、唯有德拉科还对他一往如初，带着哈利到处玩，把他当成自己的家人。

然而等德拉科到了四年级分化成Alpha时，哈利却一直迟迟没有动静，他看起来似乎就只是一个普通的Beta。这下子，马尔福夫妇对哈利的冷漠就直接写在了脸上。虽然现在大家对Beta和Omega不再歧视，但是一个平凡的Beta对于马尔福家族来说，毫无作用。卢修斯对于哈利的厌恶更是露骨，他见到儿子德拉科和哈利一起玩的时候，甚至会把德拉科叫走狠狠骂一顿。

等上五年级时，哈利便不敢在有其他人在场的时候和德拉科说上一个字，生怕被卢修斯知道了，德拉科会挨骂。兄弟两只能像今晚这样悄悄地私下见面，而德拉科平时也只能做出对哈利一副冷漠不耐烦的样子。

虽然德拉科心里仍然把哈利当成自己的弟弟，可是不得不说卢修斯的方法非常见效。两个男孩平时不在一起，他们各自交了自己的朋友，有了自己的圈子，两年的时间过去，感情似乎就真的渐渐淡了下来。只有发生了必须沟通的正事时，才会偷偷地相约在天文台上，两兄弟冷淡地把事情说完，再各自回到自己的宿舍里。

可是这次不一样。

虽然德拉科很可惜哈利不是一个Alpha，但是Beta的身份能让哈利平平安安地在毕业后离开马尔福家，出去独自生活，从此和马尔福家再无瓜葛。可若是哈利变成了Omega，那卢修斯绝对不会如此轻易地让哈利离开。

“瞒不住也要瞒着，要么撑到你毕业后搬离马尔福家，要么撑到你找到一个Alpha正式标记你，让卢修斯拿你没办法。在这之前，我们必须瞒着。”德拉科还在想办法，“明天我会去跟校长沟通，让他不要通知卢修斯，你身边的几个朋友可以跟那个格兰杰和红头发韦斯莱说，这样他们至少能配合你。但其他人不要再让他们知道了。斯莱特林这边一个人也不能知道，不然绝对会有小人去给卢修斯打小报告，本来学校里就有他的眼线……”

哈利愣了愣，没想到德拉科对自己朋友的状况都一清二楚。

“还有宿舍，你总不能和Alpha们住同一个宿舍。”德拉科皱着眉。

“这个没事，我们房间里刚好都是Beta。”哈利连忙说道。

德拉科想了一下：“嗯，那还好，但我记得你是住在Alpha宿舍里吧？后面还是要让你换到Omega宿舍里，不然太危险了。不过这个你别担心，我去和校长沟通。”

哈利老实地点点头：“哥……谢谢你。”

他不是感觉不出德拉科这两年来对他的冷淡，分开的时间久了，再炙热的感情都会冷却，更别提他们只是名义上的兄弟。可是今晚，哈利却突然觉得，德拉科对他的感情其实从没有变过。

“我说过要保护你的。”德拉科淡淡地笑了，他看着眼前的黑发少年，突然想起了两个人没分开之前的那些时光，他摸摸哈利的脑袋：“放心，答应过你的事情，我一定会做到。”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

有了德拉科的保证，哈利终于安心下来。他原以为德拉科只会当听过这件事，然后像平日一样什么都不在意。如今知道德拉科还像小时候一样在乎他，哈利就什么都不担心了。

他被马尔福夫妇收养的时候还不懂事，但是马尔福家从没有隐瞒过他的身世——确实也无法隐瞒，马尔福家人人一头金发，黑发绿眼的哈利和他们站在一起，怎么看都不像是一家人。

哈利从有记忆起就不停地听到其他人说他是马尔福家里多余的人，一开始德拉科还会冲上去帮他反驳帮他打架，但是说的人多了，就连德拉科也生不起气来，只能牵着哈利的手面无表情地走开。

可是同样的话说多了听多了，总会记在心里。

哈利早上起来的时候仔细感受了一下自己的身体，也不知道是先入为主还是他想太多，哈利总觉得自己有些使不上劲，但是似乎又没什么真切的感受。

他刚掀起床帘双脚踩到地上，就听到好兄弟罗恩·韦斯莱敲门走进他的宿舍：“我昨晚找不到你，你又去见他了？”

哈利点点头：“有事找他。”

“你找他干嘛？马尔福家人一个比一个无情，哪有他那样的哥哥。”罗恩一脸愤愤，坐到哈利的床边，“你有事要帮忙还不如找我的哥哥们，怎么也比他靠谱。”

哈利笑了起来：“乔治和弗雷德听到你这句话，会很愿意来让你体会一下什么叫做亲哥的关怀。”

“呸呸呸，别咒我。”罗恩连忙反驳，“总而言之，你有什么事，先找我们韦斯莱。”

“我确实有事找你。”哈利点点头，“还有赫敏。”

赫敏·格兰杰是个Alpha，和罗恩一样是格兰芬多的级长，两个人分别住在公共休息室门口两侧的级长寝室里。赫敏是个平权主义的忠实拥护者，她和罗恩在六年级的时候谈起了恋爱。一个Alpha和一个Beta在一起的时候更像是两个Beta的相处方式，只是有时候赫敏会在一些细节上凸显出Alpha不自觉的霸道。

例如现在。

“你疯了他还让你去他的房间休息？他可是个Alpha！”赫敏尖叫起来，仿佛一只护崽的鸡妈妈，“你千万别听他瞎说，有什么事情就来罗恩的寝室躲躲！。”

他们此刻就在罗恩的寝室里，哈利把自己是Omega的事情告诉了两个最好的朋友。

只是赫敏的重点似乎不在此。

“可是……他是我哥啊？”哈利有些转不过弯来，“我去他那里不是很正常吗？”

“你给我清醒一点，他不是你亲哥！”赫敏再次尖叫起来，“万一你开始释放信息素，他是会有反应的。”

罗恩默默地对着门口又念了一个静音咒。

“这个你放心吧，他已经说了，等我开始分泌信息素，他就帮我找一个可靠的Alpha做暂时标记。而他也会帮我看着那个Alpha，这样能确保我平安度过第一次发情期。等发情期过了我的分化期结束，以后靠抑制魔药就能正常生活。”哈利笑起来，“我说了，他是我哥，他想得很周到。”

赫敏听到这个后愣了愣，莫名地平静下来。

Alpha们都有极大的占有欲，正常来说，不会有任何一个Alpha能对着亲人以外的Omega说出“我帮你找一个Alpha来标记你”这种话。

如果那个马尔福真的这样想，倒是说明他是真的把哈利当成了家人。

“那行吧，你听他的……”赫敏沉吟道，“平时你跟紧罗恩，一有不舒服的地方就告诉他。到时候实在不行，我来帮你做暂时标记……”

哈利疯狂摇头，罗恩立刻冲过来抱住女友：“不行！”他把赫敏拉到另一边，狠狠地瞪着哈利，“你想得美！”

“我想也不会想！太变态了！”哈利打了个颤，“你两就放过我这个可怜的单身狗吧。”

三人小组会议结束，赫敏告别罗恩和哈利，匆匆跑去上课。这一节课时罗恩和哈利刚好都没课，他们想了想，决定去球场上打发时间。

六年纪的时候哈利就把队长的位置让给了罗恩的妹妹金妮·韦斯莱，而今年因为要准备N.E.W.T.s，哈利和罗恩都退出了格兰芬多的魁地奇球队，只留哈利当了球队里的顾问。他们无法参加球队的练习，手痒的时候只能自己去球场上打两把玩玩。

只是不巧，等哈利和罗恩换好衣服拿着扫把走进球场时，就看到十几个穿着绿色衣服的人正绕着球场飞行，明显是斯莱特林球队的人在练习。

“他们应该只借了半个场地。”哈利观察了一段时间后说，“我们去那边吧。”他指了指没有人的角落里，“不要和他们撞上。”

只是哈利不想惹事，斯莱特林们却从来不给他这个机会。四年级前所有斯莱特林们看在马尔福家和德拉科的份上，见到哈利都要跟他问声好。可是自从连德拉科都对哈利开始不理不睬后，斯莱特林们却像是集体失了忆一样，见到哈利就要想尽办法嘲讽他这个Beta，尽管这个Beta比他们很多人都要强上很多。

“波特！怎么被球队踢出来后，找不到人打球了？”

斯莱特林球队的队长骑着扫把停在哈利面前，哈利犹如听不到他的挑衅，握着扫把绕开他，继续和罗恩传递鬼飞球。

斯莱特林球队队长见哈利不理他，他便直接飞回到自己球队里，二话不说就从其中一个队员手上抢过球棒，朝着哈利的方向猛挥球棒，把一颗游走球直接打向哈利。

“哈利！小心后面！”

罗恩大叫起来，哈利连忙俯下身子在空中做出几个连滚翻的动作，堪堪避开从他身后击来的游走球。斯莱特林球队里有人忍不住为他这个高难度动作大叫一声喝彩，队长一眼瞪过去，让那人收了声。

被人挑衅到这个程度，哈利也不可能继续置之不理。他躲开游走球后飞到队长的面前，冷着脸说：“你想干什么？”

“不干什么，就是想跟你比一局。”

哈利的视线扫过斯莱特林球队的队员们，德拉科在六年级的时候同样退出了球队，如今的队员都是哈利眼生的人。

“怎么比？”

“就比抓金色飞贼，我们的队员照常打练习赛，你和我们的找球手比赛，谁先抓到金色飞贼就算谁赢。”

哈利冷漠地看着他：“你们整个球队的人来阻碍我，然后让我和你们的找球手比赛？”

“我们找球手是个三年级的小孩子，不给你增加一点难度才叫不公平吧？”队长毫不掩饰，充满恶意地笑起来。

哈利知道那个新人，是德拉科离队后加入斯莱特林球队的，年纪和他们差了三四岁，对哈利还不敢表显示出任何不敬的样子。那个小孩此刻正缩在队伍的后方，小心翼翼地朝哈利看过来。

“好，我跟你们比，一局定输赢，我下节课有课。”

罗恩立刻飞到哈利身后，掩着嘴小声地说：“你疯啦？你要是……”

“昨天你还不担心我今天就开始担心了？”哈利好笑地看着好友，“可不能有歧视心态。”

罗恩无话可说，他看着哈利似乎还没开始有分化反应，就默默地飞到一边，让哈利应战。

跟一个三年级的新人比魁地奇对哈利来说甚至有点欺负小孩子的意思，但对方除了一个找球手之外，还有整个对他虎视眈眈的球队队员。虽然嘴上是说照常打练习赛，可哈利能清晰地感觉到，除了金色飞贼之外，整个魁地奇赛场上的球都在朝他飞来。球员们在他眼前飞来飞去，故意骚扰他的视线和挡住他的前方。

哈利渐渐不耐烦起来，他抓住扫把倏地向下飞去脱离阻碍他的斯莱特林球手们，然后一个急转弯向另一个方向飞去。斯莱特林的那个小孩误以为他看到了金色飞贼，立刻跟在他的身后试图追上他。哈利带着他飞了一段距离，把小孩引诱到球场的另一端后，突然做出一个假动作，抛下跟在他身后的小孩，直接俯冲进看台的幕帘后，沿着看台和幕帘的缝隙间飞回到球场中间。

一瞬间弄丢了哈利的身影，不仅那个找球手，连着整个斯莱特林球队的队员都迷茫地停在空中。

哈利藏在幕帘后方观察着空中，不一会儿，他在隔着半个球场的低空中看到一处金色闪光。哈利没有犹豫，他控制着扫把贴着地面，以最快的速度，直接冲向金色飞贼。

“他在那里！”斯莱特林的队长大喊，所有人顿时都向哈利冲去，可是没有人能跟得上哈利的火弩箭，更别提那个被他落在球场另一头的小孩。

哈利冲在最前方，金色飞贼已经在他的视野里，他伸长手臂，眼看着下一秒就要抓住金色飞贼的时候，身子却突然一歪，一下子摔下了扫把。

“哈利！”一直在边上密切地注意着哈利的罗恩立刻惊慌大叫起来。所幸哈利贴着地面飞行，摔下来的地方不算高。罗恩拔出魔杖救下了哈利的火弩箭，然后飞快地冲到了哈利的身边。

斯莱特林的球员们纷纷害怕地向后退去，他们敢挑衅哈利，却绝不敢惹事，不管怎样，哈利名义上还是马尔福家的小孩。

哈利躺在草地上感觉全身都在痛，他刚刚注意力过于集中的时候，突然眼前一黑，抓着扫把的手瞬间失去力气，整个人摔下了扫把。

“哈利！你感觉怎么样？”

哈利听到罗恩的声音渐渐靠近，他用尽最后一丝力气问：“火……火弩箭……”

“火弩箭没事，我帮你拿回去。”罗恩大声说着，“你坚持一下，我去喊老师！”

听到自己的扫把没事之后，哈利放下心来，让自己彻底跌入了黑暗中。

再醒来时，已是晚上。哈利睁眼之后先看到医疗室的天花板，再一转头，就见到德拉科坐在他的病床边上。

“哥？”

哈利虚弱地喊了一声，德拉科抬起头，看见他睁着眼便俯身过来，第一句话就是：“是谁先提出要比赛的？”

“啊？”哈利还没有反应过来。

“早上魁地奇球场上，是谁先提出比赛的事情？”

“是你们球队的队长……”

“好，我知道了。”德拉科点点头，过了一会儿又板着脸问：“庞弗雷夫人不是让你今年不要打魁地奇吗？为什么不听话？”

“我……”哈利已经很久没有见过生气的德拉科，他咽咽喉咙小声地回答：“我以为没那么快会……”

他转头看了看医疗室，试图引开话题：“现在几点了？你要不要先回去休息？”

“你分化期的第一阶段已经开始，前三天是最难受的。格兰杰用你着凉发烧的借口帮你掩饰过去了，校长和教授那里我也已经沟通好，他们会帮你保密。这三天你去我的房间休息，没有人会来打扰你。”

哈利惊讶地就要坐起来，可是他手臂刚撑起来就软下去，此时他才发现，自己身上软绵绵的，全身都失去了力气。

德拉科看见他的动作，轻笑了一下：“你有力气反抗吗？”

哈利摇摇头，他问：“可是我的课……”

“你把课表给我，我晚上帮你补课。”

“可……”哈利还想反驳，但他看看德拉科脸上冰冷的神情，又立刻乖乖地闭上了嘴。

因为从小到大只要哥哥露出这幅表情，就意味着他必须听话。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

哈利是第一次到德拉科的级长寝室里来，更没想到他第一次来，就是被德拉科抱进来的。

哈利全身无力，连从床上坐起来都困难，更别提下地走路。德拉科用隐形衣罩住哈利，再横抱起来，一路抱进了自己的级长寝室里。进入斯莱特林公共休息室的时候，哈利缩在德拉科的怀里不敢出声，生怕被人发现。进去后他才知道，此刻已是深夜，除了他们两个人之外，整个霍格沃茨的人应该都在沉睡之中。

哈利只进过罗恩的级长寝室，德拉科的寝室比罗恩的要大一点点，除了独立浴室外还有一个小会客区。床上的用品也应该被德拉科全部换过，看得出来都是来自马尔福家的用品。

德拉科把哈利放在床上，用魔杖帮他念了清洁咒换了睡衣，自己再拿了衣物去浴室里洗澡。等德拉科出来时，哈利又再次陷入沉睡中，连眼镜都还没来得及取下。德拉科帮哈利拿下眼镜放到床头柜上，过程中不小心弄醒了哈利。

“嗯？哥……”哈利呢喃着，轻轻翻了个身。他睡得迷迷糊糊，一时不知道自己身在何处，只是感受到了德拉科的气息，“我要是抢你被子你不要踢我……”

哈利从小就爱抢被子，他们小时候一起睡的时候，哈利一抢被子就会被德拉科一脚踢下床。踢了几次后哈利这个毛病就被治好了，只是睡到一半就会突然掉下床的阴影依旧牢牢地印在他的心里挥之不去。

“踢你下去了还不是要我抱上来？”德拉科轻笑，他转身就想躺到床上，却突然愣了愣，想起今时已经不同以往日，哈利成了一个Omega。

德拉科低头看看这个自己心目中的弟弟，哈利已经重新入睡，安静地躺在他的床上。德拉科思考了一会儿，还是去衣柜里又抱出一床被子，向房间里的长沙发走去。

卢修斯阻止他和哈利来往的时候，德拉科也不是没有反抗过。他和哈利从小一起长大感情深厚，不可能说冷落就冷落。可他很听卢修斯的话，马尔福家族那一套规矩也是从小耳濡目染，卢修斯坚持不让他和哈利靠近，德拉科也只能默默照做。

他唯一能做到的，只能是私底下照顾照顾哈利，不让对方吃太多苦。而如今哈利成了Omega，人生的道路拐上了另一条岔道上，德拉科想了很久，发现自己能做的，也只能是继续偷偷地照顾他，直到哈利找到自己的Alpha。

德拉科在脑子里把霍格沃茨里能想起来的Alpha都过了一遍，却发现在他心里能配得上哈利的，似乎一个也没有。

第二天哈利依旧昏昏沉沉，中午德拉科来给他送了一趟饭都不知道。他一直沉睡到傍晚，等德拉科来送晚饭的时候，才终于醒来。

德拉科放下饭盒，坐在床边摸了摸哈利的额头。

“好像有点低烧，吃药了吗？”

哈利摇摇头，他才刚醒，虽然脑子清楚了一点，但身上仍旧没什么力气。

“我饿了。”他说。

德拉科挥舞着魔杖把小桌板和饭盒放置在哈利的面前：“先吃饭再吃药。”

哈利从床上爬起来靠在枕头上，看了眼德拉科后突然起了玩心：“哥……我手臂抬不起来。”

德拉科不上当：“你刚刚还自己撑着坐起来了。”

“你还没喂过我吃饭呢。”

“我当然没喂过你，我又不是你妈。”

“可是我没有妈妈呀。”哈利脸上露出可怜兮兮的样子，心里知道自己即将要胜利。

果然，德拉科一听到他这句话，就立刻停下了回嘴。可是哈利还没来得及庆祝自己的胜利，就又听到德拉科说：“今天斯内普教授布置了魔药论文，你是想我帮你写论文还是我给你喂饭？”

哈利立刻伸手自己端起了饭盒。

“谢谢哥，不用写太好，够分数就行。”

哈利安静地吃着自己的饭，德拉科写了一会儿两个人的作业，等哈利吃完饭后，又给他讲了一会儿魔药课的内容。

讲了没几页，德拉科有些绝望地放下课本。

“你为什么要继续选魔药课？怎么到了7年级你的魔药课还是那么烂？”

“教授坚持让我选的，说当傲罗的话，必须要有魔药课的成绩。”

“你想当傲罗？”德拉科皱起眉头。

“是啊，我和罗恩都准备当傲罗。”哈利点点头，“怎么了？”

“傲罗里面没几个是Omega。”

哈利觉得好笑：“怎么你们一个两个歧视这么严重，我是Beta的时候做什么都没人管我，一成了Omega，就这个也不行，那样也不行。”

“我不是这个意思。”德拉科皱着的眉头没有松开，“你想当傲罗也没问题，提前找到合适的Alpha标记就好，以免执行任务中被恶意的Alpha引发结合热。”

哈利笑得更开了：“怎么？你也要像卢修斯一样，给我定一门亲事？”

“我不是……”德拉科突然一顿，“我只是想帮你，等毕业后，你就是一个人了。”

哈利抱着魔药课本坐在被窝里，脸上不由自主地露出了嘲讽的笑容：“我一直都是一个人啊，哥……不是，德拉科，你也是一个马尔福。我不需要你担心我，毕竟你能做的，也只是三更半夜里在天文台上见见我而已。”

课补不下去，天也聊不下去，德拉科匆匆写完两个人的作业，再回头看向哈利时，对方又已经不知不觉地靠在床头上沉沉睡去。

把哈利扶着躺平盖好被子后，德拉科沉默地坐在床边上看着弟弟的睡容。

哈利从小就比他更加调皮，就算是生病的时候也没有安分过，“柔弱”这两个字是第一次出现在哈利的身上。当初就算是卢修斯强硬地把他们两个人分开，哈利也没表露出什么。德拉科偷偷去找他，哈利只是让德拉科小心一点，以免再次挨卢修斯的骂。

而今晚哈利透露对他的抱怨，也是第一次。德拉科不是不知道哈利会怨恨他，但是知道和面对是两回事。直面哈利的嘲讽时德拉科才明白过来，虽然他不在意哈利和马尔福家的关系会变成什么样子，但当哈利告诉他自己不再需要他的时候，德拉科心里却突然开始翻腾。

他们上一次坐在被窝里一起谈心还是两年多前，哈利坐在他的床上跟他抱怨了一个小时他们斯莱特林球队的球打得有多黑，听得德拉科最后愤怒地和他打了一架才睡觉。可后来开学回到霍格沃茨时，德拉科旁敲侧击让当时的队长整顿了一次球队的风气。

只是等斯莱特林的球员不再恶意犯规的时候，哈利早已经不敢和德拉科说话。

第二天德拉科拿着午饭回到寝室时，不见了哈利的踪影。

他心中一慌，马上转身就向格兰芬多的公共休息室跑去，跑到休息室门口时他才想起自己根本进不去。德拉科逼迫自己平静下来，躲在一个角落里等待了许久，才看见罗恩和赫敏一人一边搀着哈利回公共休息室。

这里没有斯莱特林的人，德拉科快步走到哈利面前拦住他们，只是还没开口，就看见哈利冲他笑起来，仿佛前一天晚上什么都没发生过一样。

“啊，德拉科，我感觉好多了，刚刚已经吃完午饭，这两天在宿舍里休息就好了。”他说。

德拉科愣了一会儿，低头时才看到自己手上还拿着给哈利的午饭。

他把饭盒挡在身后，说：“那你好好休息，有什么事就找我。”

“好呀。”哈利不在意地点点头，就让罗恩和赫敏扶着他继续向公共休息室走去。

等扶着哈利进了格兰芬多公共休息室里，罗恩就忍不住立刻咂舌：“发生了什么事？你竟然不叫他哥了。”

赫敏也忍不住惊叹起来：“罗恩，你竟然这么敏锐？”

“那可是哈利直呼马尔福的名字！”罗恩睁大了眼睛，“你见过这种场面吗？反正我没见过。”

“你想通了？”赫敏看向哈利，“恭喜，你终于明白马尔福家没有好人。”

“我怀疑你在骂我。”哈利被罗恩扶进自己的级长寝室里，对赫敏笑着说：“我只是觉得都成年了，再叫哥哥有点幼稚。”哈利躺在罗恩的床上，不习惯地动了动身子：“你换床单了吗？”

“换了。”罗恩翻了个白眼，从椅子上抱起自己的物品，“娇气少爷，我把房间让给你你就应该感恩戴德了，何况我一个Beta也没任何味道。”

味道？哈利此刻才想起一件事。

“赫敏，信息素闻起来是什么样的一种感觉？”

“什么感觉？”赫敏歪着脑袋想，她的男友是一个Beta，赫敏对这些接近于动物本能的东西没有任何兴趣，“每个人的味道不一样，你能闻得出好闻的和难闻的，但靠的不是味道，而是感知。光凭味道你就能知道谁是Alpha谁是Omega，从味道你也能马上知道哪个人你会喜欢哪个人你会讨厌。”

屋子里的一个Beta和一个未分化完的Omega好奇地看着赫敏，哈利说：“听起来像一只小狗。”

“就是很原生态。”赫敏皱起眉，“所以我不喜欢，喜不喜欢，难道不应该靠脑子挑选吗？”

哈利想了一会儿又说：“可是爱也是一种很本能的东西呀，就像你跟罗恩，要是靠脑子挑选，我打赌你绝对不会选他。”

罗恩抱着东西不满地瞪着他：“朋友，我可是为了你要去和其他人挤四人间！”

“我在感叹你们是天生一对。”哈利立刻改口。

赫敏托着下巴细想：“你说得也有道理，好像确实如此。”

罗恩又瞪着赫敏：“哪一句有道理？”

赫敏没理男友，而是对哈利继续说：“感情也是一种本能，但我仍然觉得这是和信息素不一样的东西。”

过了一会儿，哈利又问赫敏：“你是什么味道的？”

罗恩兴奋地跳起来：“我知道我知道，赫敏曾经送过同一种味道的香水给我，是树叶味的！”

“大直男你没救了。”赫敏嫌弃地看着男友，“我是阳光晒过后的植物味，其实更像是……纸张的味道。”

“羊皮纸吗？”

“不太像，更像是书本的纸张，但不是油墨味。”

“有点想象不出来。”哈利笑着，无法想象以后靠近赫敏后，就会闻到书本的味道……不对，好像和现在的感觉也差不多。

“很快你就会闻到了，到时候你可能要适应一段期间，因为你的世界里会多了很多种奇奇怪怪的味道。”赫敏笑起来。

哈利点点头，突然就下意识想起另一个问题——那德拉科是什么味道的？

他才发现自己竟然从没问过这个问题，他闻不到信息素的味道，也就想不起来问。后来等想起来的时候，他又失去了和德拉科闲聊的机会。

“其实每个人的味道和他的性格会有关系，例如马尔福家族，我听人说他们家里人都是和寒冷相关的味道，所以他们家族所有人看起来都是冰冰冷冷的。”赫敏像是和好友心有灵犀一般，突然说起了马尔福家。

哈利点点头，证实了这个传闻。他虽然没闻到过，但是他知道卢修斯是冰冷的金属味，尖锐而冷冽。而纳西莎则是冰镇葡萄酒的味道，冰冰凉凉的，中间透着一丝甜香。

“但其实马尔福不太一样……我指的是你哥。”赫敏瞥了一眼哈利，明显聪明如她一眼就看透了好友的心思，“他的味道是融化的冰块，介于冰块和冰水之间的味道。”

“融化的冰？”罗恩早已把东西放下，坐在椅子上听故事，“融化的冰也有味道吗？”

“所以我说信息素不是味道，而是一种本能的感知。我跟你说融化的冰块时，你的大脑里会出现一个印象，你的嗅觉其实也会出现某种味道的记忆，但是有些味道你专心闻是闻不出来的，可闻不出来不代表没有味道。”

罗恩撑着头，没听懂，哈利倒是似懂非懂地点点头：“我有点明白了，但是依然想象不出来。”

“过段时间你自然就懂了，现在没必要纠结于此，还不如好好休息，争取尽早回去上课。”赫敏在房间里转了个圈，帮罗恩拿了一半东西，“晚上我们会给你送饭。”

披着隐形衣逃出斯莱特林公共休息室已经用尽哈利全身的力气，此时用不着好友的督促，他早就半闭上了眼睛。赫敏和罗恩没有打扰他，静悄悄地离开了房间。

哈利睡了吃吃了睡，等他再次清醒过来时，已经是第四天的早晨。哈利一大早醒过来后，就清楚地感受到和以往不一样的自己。他的大脑似乎比以往更加清晰，所有感官也比以前更加清明。他不再像过去三天那样软弱无力容易犯困，可是哈利也能明显地感觉出自己似乎变得虚弱了。

他慢吞吞地洗澡换衣服，等哈利走到礼堂里吃早餐时，罗恩和赫敏早已经坐在了格兰芬多的桌子旁。

“哈利！这里！”罗恩见到他，就要站起来去扶他。哈利冲他摇摇手，自己走到位子上坐下。

金妮也和他们在一起，兴高采烈的，不知道遇到了什么好事：“哈利，你感冒好点了吗？”

“好……好点了。”哈利心虚地点头，“谢谢关心。”

“别客气。”金妮问了好就憋不住要和哈利报喜，“告诉你一个好消息。”

“怎么了？”哈利连睡三天，学校里发生的所有事情他都完全不知道。

“我告诉你……”金妮刚说了半句，就立刻掩住嘴声音低了下来。她瞟了瞟斯莱特林的桌子：“昨天斯莱特林的球队练习，他们队长不知道发什么疯，竟然没控制好游走球，把球直接打进了麦格教授的办公室里，还打坏了麦格教授的好几样东西。”

金妮一脸激动的笑容，和嘴里说的事情完全不是一回事：“麦格教授直接禁了他这个学期的球赛，要他关两个月的禁闭。现在斯莱特林球队失去了队长，成了一片散沙，就连练习都到不齐人。”小姑娘说着说着就忍不住笑了起来，“嘿嘿，今年的冠军奖杯，我们已经搭了一只手上去。”

他们周围的格兰芬多们都仿佛捡了个大便宜一般，高兴地笑起来，唯有哈利抽搐着嘴角。

就算是骑飞天扫把，从魁地奇球场到麦格教授的办公室窗户至少也要飞五分钟，那游走球能如此准确地冲进麦格教授的办公室里，难不成是长了眼睛？

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

走着神上完两节课，下课铃一打响，哈利就匆匆忙忙地冲出了教室。他在楼梯上找到一个人走路的德拉科，又连忙放慢脚步，装作偶然地和德拉科擦肩而过。

肩膀碰到肩膀的时候，哈利又想像往常一般扯扯德拉科的袖子，暗示德拉科晚上见。没想到德拉科却突然一抓他的手，直接把哈利拦在楼梯上。

周围的学生纷纷转头看他们，哈利连忙把德拉科拉进离他们最近的门洞里。

“小心有斯莱特林的人看到。”哈利向外探头，幸运的是，好像没看见几个穿绿色校服的人。

他转身过来：“哥……德拉科，那个队长的游走球，你也不怕被人告状给卢修斯？”

“他不会知道的。”德拉科斜靠在墙上，看见哈利不相信的眼神后补了一句：“这点事我不至于解决不了，别担心。”他看着哈利，“你身体怎么样？还难受吗？”

德拉科抬手摸了摸哈利的额头，确定他没有发烧才放心下来。

“感觉和以前不一样，但是至少不像前几天那样难受。”

哈利说完看了他一眼，突然好奇地凑到哥哥的脖子旁嗅了嗅。

德拉科一惊，下意识地扭头躲开：“你干什么？”

“想闻闻你的味道。”哈利笑着抬头看他，“赫敏说你的信息素味道是融化的冰块，我很好奇。”

他又贴在德拉科颈窝里闻了一下：“嗯……还是闻不到。”

德拉科捂着被他鼻尖扫过的地方退开两步，还没开口就又听到哈利说：“你说我会是什么味道的？可千万不要是那种甜美系的，每天闻着自己一股糖果味，我自己都受不了。”

“咳……跟你说一件很严肃的事情，波特。”德拉科清了清喉咙，从小到大，他会在说重要的事情的时候喊哈利的姓氏，“Omega主动去闻Alpha的味道，还有和Alpha讨论自己信息素味道的行为，都是很亲密的行为，你平时注意点。”

“啊……”哈利愣了愣，才反应过来德拉科的意思，“对不起我不知道……不过……你是我哥，应该没关系吧？”

就像是所有刚进入青春期的年轻人一样，度过了难受的时刻后，哈利对自己的新性别充满了好奇心。他不仅没有被德拉科的话给吓回去，反而更加得寸进尺：“刚好，你帮我闻闻我的腺体有没有开始分泌味道？”

哈利扭过头，伸长了脖子向后靠到德拉科的眼前，颈后还未软化的腺体就毫无预警地撞进德拉科的视野里。德拉科这是第一次被一个Omega展示自己的腺体，硬硬的鼓包像是像是青苹果一样清脆而生涩。德拉科捂着脖子的手改捂着自己的嘴唇，要命，德拉科心想，他家这个什么都不懂的Omega偏偏把所有不能乱做的事情都对着自己给做全了。幸亏自己是哈利的哥哥，否则即使哈利还未分化完毕，此刻很可能也逃不过被强制标记的危险。

只是明明理智上告诉自己要立刻停下偷窥，可是德拉科的目光却贴在哈利的颈后久久不得移开。

“波特，你的腺体也是不……“

“能闻到味道了吗？”哈利兴致勃勃地打断他的话，“是什么味道？”

“……”

德拉科知道，此刻最应该做的事情是好好给弟弟补一堂健康课，可是他的视野里只剩下哈利那顽强而稚嫩的后颈。Alpha的本能让德拉科抗拒不了地低下头，鼻子贴在Omega最私密的腺体上仔细地闻着。

Alpha的感官极其灵敏，首先冲进德拉科嗅觉的是陌生的沐浴露味道，德拉科下意识有些不快，随后他又立刻收了收神，告诉自己这是Alpha天生的占有欲作祟。接着他闻到哈利肌肤上的热度，热气蒸腾着干净的肌肤，散发出干爽而温热的味道。

德拉科闭了闭眼，才抬起了头，他清清嗓子：“波特，腺体也是不能乱展示给别人看的。”

“这也不可以吗？”哈利仓惶地抬起头，茫然地看着德拉科。

德拉科捏上他的后衣领，手指不经意地蹭过那硬硬的腺体，果然如他想象的那般，饱满而圆润。“就算健康课你没认真听讲，这些常识你总该知道吧？”德拉科拎起哈利的衣领，遮住他的腺体，“你刚刚这个动作，是Omega求，欢的意思。”他翻了个白眼，“你平时都在干什么？”

“啊？”哈利脸涨得通红，慌忙拉紧自己的衣领，“对，对不起……以前大家都以为我是Beta，也没人跟我说过这些……”

他的脸颊被红晕染成了红苹果：“德……哥，你别喊我波特了，一听我就紧张。还有什么需要我知道的，你快一起告诉我。”

德拉科抱着手靠在墙上，既感到无奈又觉得无语：“没了，你已经把不能做的事情全部都做了一遍……哦，还有，等你开始分泌信息素的时候，控制好自己的信息素，不要让它乱飘。要是让我发现你有乱来，晚上就等着我拎你回去补健康课。”

哈利把自己刚才的所做作为回忆了一遍，脸色越发窘迫，红晕直接变成了赤红色。他举起手指指天发誓：“绝对不敢！”直到他看见德拉科的脸色缓和了一点才敢问：“那……你闻到我的信息素的味道了吗？”

德拉科捏着指尖，不由自主地回想起刚刚的画面，他咽咽喉咙强装镇定：“没有，你的腺体还是硬的，怎么可能就开始分泌信息素呢？”他的手又摸上哈利的后颈，在哈利的腺体上轻轻按了按。

“哦。”哈利有些失望，“那我还要多久才会有信息素？”

“你那么期待分泌信息素吗？”德拉科有些意外。

“也不是……只是好奇自己会是什么味道。”哈利挠了挠后颈，“好奇又害怕，万一是什么难闻的味道，岂不是和其他Alpha还有Omega连朋友都做不了？”

“不可能。”三个字脱口而出，说完德拉科才轻笑起来，“你放心，我可以向你保证，你的味道绝对没问题。”

虽然可能就连德拉科自己都不知道自己能保证什么，但听到他的话，哈利还是放松了下来。他想了想，似乎没有什么还要说的，就跟德拉科道别：“那我先走了？有事我再找你。”

德拉科突然一把抓住他，哈利好奇地回头，德拉科张了张嘴，最后还是把话说了出来：“要不……我还是帮你找个Alpha做暂时标记吧，不然你这样什么都不懂，我怕会惹事。”

见到哈利的神情有些愣怔，德拉科立刻就后悔了，连忙要收回自己的话：“还是我多事了，你要是不愿意的话我就……”

“你说得对，好啊。”哈利突然笑起来，“你帮我找一个吧，我相信你，哥。” 

德拉科莫名其妙地接下一个自己找给自己的委托，而且还是一个不可能完成的委托。因为没有一个Alpha能够真心实意地把一个Omega推给另一个Alpha，即使他心里确实是这么打算的。

这是本能问题，Alpha和Omega在得到信息素对于魔力增强的馈赠时，也不得不接受信息素对于本能的影响。一旦牵涉到第二性别的事情上，Alpha和Omega就根本无法抵抗信息素的控制。

可是哈利是他的弟弟，一个没有任何血缘关系的弟弟。

就算是德拉科潜意识里有千百个不愿，他也不得不逼迫自己完成这件事情。哈利没有任何亲人，德拉科是唯一能够照顾他平安度过分化期的人。如果他再不来操心这件事情，就更没有其他人会来关心哈利。

只是和本能作对的下场，十分不好受。德拉科烦躁地筛选着学校里他所知道的Alpha名单，脾气肉眼可见的越来越坏。一向以性格冰冷出名的德拉科·马尔福动不动就在公共休息室里骂人，甚至还爆发过一次信息素，吓得斯莱特林里的Alpha和Omega们连忙怂恿布雷斯·扎比尼去安抚他们突然变了一个人一样的级长。

布雷斯是德拉科为数不多的好友之一，也是唯一知道德拉科到底在干什么的人。

“收收你的信息素，现在是深秋，斯莱特林地窖里不需要降温。”

布雷斯也是一个Alpha，他远远地避开德拉科坐在沙发的另一端，以免自己被德拉科乱窜的信息素所影响。

“抱歉。”德拉科揉揉眉心，试图收好自己的信息素。

“你何必要这样勉强自己？”布雷斯说，“他又不是小孩子，这种事情还需要你操心。”

“他什么都不懂，如果我不帮他，他立刻就会暴露，被我爸发现。”德拉科没有瞒着布雷斯，毕竟对方是他唯一可以倾述的好友，“而且找一个暂时标记的Alpha也不能随便找，对方要能守住秘密不背叛哈利，同时还不趁人之危，这个人不好找。”

布雷斯盯着好友半天，张了张嘴，最后只是欲言又止地看着他。

德拉科早已身心俱疲，没发现布雷斯微妙的目光。他继续说：“而且还要考虑到那个人跟哈利的匹配程度，如何匹配程度太低，就算是暂时标记可能也缓解不了他的分化期状况。”

“这倒是小事一桩，高匹配度的人又不是什么稀罕玩意儿，在霍格沃茨里绝对能找到。”布雷斯无所谓地耸耸肩。

除了通过复杂的魔咒判断双方匹配程度，Alpha通过Omega的信息素味道也可以判断出对方和自己的大概匹配程度，虽然高度匹配的人不多，但也不是一个都找不到。甚至布雷斯和德拉科都在霍格沃茨里无意中碰到过和自己高匹配的Omega，所有人都毫无知觉的时候，高匹配Omega的信息素就会横冲直撞进他们的鼻腔中。

只是布雷斯和德拉科恰巧都没有想要和对方进一步发展的意思，对方Omega自然也就不知道这件事情。他们这样也不是特例，第二性别发展到此时此刻，年轻人更加享受的，还是通过感情寻找另一半。

“我知道。”德拉科低着头沉思，“只是哈利应该还有半个月就要进入分化中期，时间没多少了。”

最严重的三天过去后，哈利开始服用庞弗雷夫人给他的魔药。虽然大部分不适症状都被魔药所弱化，但是哈利的身体还是明显变得虚弱，上课时也总是不知不觉地睡过去。

教授们都被通知了他身体情况，大多数教授也就睁只眼闭只眼当看不见。唯独身为斯莱特林院长的斯内普教授一旦发现哈利在自己的魔药课上睡着，就立刻幸灾乐祸地扣格兰芬多的分。

次数多了自然会被同学埋怨，可是哈利没法解释，只能用自己前一天睡得晚掩饰过去。久而久之，自然有人会忍不住，趁自习课没教授的时候对着哈利嘲讽过去。

“波特，你晚上不会是偷偷约会去了啊？是不是你小子晚上太累，才一到早上就开始睡觉？”

周围的人哄堂而笑，罗恩用手肘推醒哈利，哈利迷迷糊糊地从课桌上撑起来，看了眼坐在他前面的德拉科，又扭头瞧了瞧隔壁的罗恩。罗恩低头小声地把刚刚的事情告诉哈利，哈利脸上不由自主地就红了。

倒不是因为他真的去了约会，而是前一晚上德拉科刚好把他叫到自己的寝室里，拿出一份名单让他挑选Alpha。

名单上只有五个人，哈利都认识，但不熟悉。他看谁都觉得让对方来暂时标记自己会十分尴尬，最后勉强地选了一个出来时，又被德拉科三言两语地否决掉。

“……这不是你挑出来的人吗？”哈利诧异地看着德拉科把他选出来的人骂了个狗血淋头。

“……”德拉科收了声，“我再继续找找。”

他一把从哈利手中拽走那份名单，直接一个魔咒把羊皮纸烧成了灰烬。

哈利回忆完昨晚的事情，突然才发现德拉科似乎变得和以往不太一样。马尔福家的人因为信息素的原因永远都是冰冷而阴郁的，等德拉科上了五六年级后，他也再也没见过对方暴躁的样子。

不过，也可能是因为后来他就没什么机会见到德拉科。

哈利抬眼看了看坐在他前方的德拉科，对方正低头写着自己的作业，背影一动不动，连头都不曾抬一下。这种场合里德拉科肯定不会对哈利的事情做出任何反应，更别提替他出头。哈利垂下眼睛懒得跟那些人解释，但脑子里总是忍不住想起小时候德拉科把他挡在背后的画面。

也是一样的背影，只是姿态说变就变了。

“谁在乱飘信息素？”

哈利在昏沉中突然听到前方“啪”的一声，他茫然抬头，才发现是德拉科的声音。

“管不住嘴就管管自己的信息素。”德拉科重重地合上自己的作业本，他捂住鼻子，“都管不住的话就给我滚出自习教室。”

教室里的Alpha和Omega们一听到他的话都立刻戒备地掩住自己的鼻子，可大家你看看我我看看你，最后有人小心翼翼地放开手嗅了嗅，疑惑地问：“没有味道呀？”

其他人听到这句话就一样吸了吸鼻子，也变得迷惑起来。

“你闻到了吗？反正我没闻到。”

“我也没有啊……什么味道啊？我什么感觉也没有。”

德拉科仍是皱着眉，他认真地闻了闻空中明显是Omega的信息素，隐约间似乎闻到了柴火的味道：“就一点点，都给我控制好自……”

他突然一愣，立刻就要转身，可身子刚扭到一半，又立刻强迫自己停下，身体在空中扭出一个奇怪的姿态。

“你怎么了？”坐在隔壁的布雷斯好奇地看看他，小声地说：“你才要控制信息素，我都觉得有点冷了。”

“没什么。”德拉科立刻坐直低头，手指掩着自己的鼻子，“是我误会了。”

自习课结束后是晚餐时间，哈利晕晕乎乎的，决定让罗恩给他带饭，自己先回寝室里休息。他抱着课本慢吞吞地朝格兰芬多公共休息室走去，然后在一个隐蔽的角落里被一直跟在他身后的德拉科突然扯进无人的教室里。

“怎么了，哥？”哈利诧异地看见德拉科锁上门，话刚问出来就被德拉科一把推倒墙上，哈利变得惊慌，“怎……怎么了？发生什么事了？”

德拉科把他面朝墙壁压在那里，手指挑开衣领就低头闻了上去。

正是刚刚在自习课上闻到的那股味道，炙热而干燥，带着点烧焦的木柴味，味道冲进鼻子里时，耳边就响起了噼啪作响的轻微爆裂声，仿佛是燃烧中的壁炉一样温暖的味道。

是柴火燃烧的味道，哈利的信息素竟然是燃烧的味道。

德拉科阴沉着脸抬起头，哈利看见他的脸色就似乎明白了什么，他拽着自己的衣领闻了闻，可闻完还是一脸疑惑：“我有信息素了吗？我什么也闻不到？”

德拉科的面色更加惨白一分，他仿佛大梦初醒一般放开哈利的衣领，像是突然想到什么一样猛然后退几步，和哈利隔开一段距离。

“但是我闻到了。”他说。

“啊？真的呀？我是什么味道？”哈利兴奋地喊起来。

“傻弟弟，你没听懂我的意思。”德拉科想要挤出一个嘲讽的笑容，可是脸上已经被惊恐的神色所占满。

“什么意思？”

“我们是高匹配的对象。”德拉科看着哈利，“而且一定是极高的匹配程度，我才会在连你都闻不到自己信息素的时候，第一个闻出来你的味道。”

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

在第二性别发展的历史长河中，人类有一段追求极端高匹配AO配对的过往。

精神和爱情都成了虚浮，一切的行为准则以信息素为最高指令。人类就像返祖成原始动物一般掠夺成性，强大的Alpha成了统治者，平凡的Beta是劳碌的工蚁，而Omega们则成了一出生就被精心培养的商品。

直到不平等的规则引发了世界战争，人类才终于开始反省，用了将近百年的时间走到如今这种较为自由的状态。

只是信息素依旧是本能，就算所有人都知道爱情的重要性，可是屈服于本能的滋味太过于美妙。直到如今，也依然有不少喜欢追逐高匹配对象的Alpha和Omega，毕竟和高匹配对象标记后，不仅能在精神和身体上同时达到高度共鸣，生下来的后代也会更加强大。即使有人对这种本能性的追求嗤之以鼻，但这是所有人都知道的常识，

就算是哈利，也知道高匹配三个字是什么意思。

他听完德拉科的话就立刻像德拉科一样向后跳开，和德拉科隔出一大段距离。

“不会吧……”哈利瞪大了双眼，“这……怎么可能？”

其实没有什么不可能，高匹配对象的产生没有任何规则可寻，完全是上天随性指点出来的产物。用浪漫的话来说是缘分，用理智来谈那叫随机概率。只要德拉科和哈利没有血缘关系，他们成为高匹配对象是完全有可能发生的事情。

哈利开始慌神，德拉科是他的哥哥，但高匹配对象意味的是两个人之间无法抵挡的信息素吸引，是Alpha和Omega之间发自本能的性吸引力。

“那我们……怎么办？”哈利一想到他和德拉科之间的关系竟然有可能超越兄弟之情的时候就觉得惊慌，脚下难免又后退了几步。

德拉科见到哈利离他越来越远，下意识就上前拉住了他的胳膊。只是手掌刚抓住哈利的手臂，德拉科的手又犹如被烫到一般猛地缩了回来。

“你让我想想……”他在教室里踱起步，他为什么要去拉哈利的手呢？那是潜意识的动作，那是被信息素所支配的动作，但那也是他无法面对哈利再次要远离自己的动作。

德拉科眼神避开哈利的视线，掩饰自己同样的慌乱。他绞尽脑汁地思考着，试图重新当回那个冷静沉着的哥哥。

“我们……我们……”

德拉科突然停下脚步，他仓惶地回头看着哈利，脑子里竟然想不出第二种方法。因为高匹配对象之间的信息素没有任何药剂和魔咒可以阻挡，尤其是Omega对Alpha的影响，若是想要避免被对方的信息素诱发结合热，直接进入发。情期的话，那么只有一个众所皆知，就算是哈利也不可能不知道的方法——远离。

哈利突然觉得讽刺，卢修斯无意之间，竟然做了最正确的事情。

“我们连面也不能见了，是吗？”他小声问。

德拉科远远地站在阴影里没有说话，哈利看不清他的脸色。可是无需他回答，哈利也知道答案。如果他们想要抵制住信息素的影响，那么从这一刻开始，他们就不应该见面，不应该说话，甚至连想都不要再想起那个人。

这件事本不会是什么困难，大部分人碰到高匹配的对象，多数都会服从本能追上去。不追上去的各有各的理由，远离对方也不是什么难事。

“我们……”德拉科顿了一顿，“你有什么事情就找布雷斯，他会转达给我的。”

急促的脚步声在教室里响起，即使哈利的腺体只是刚刚开始软化，分泌出来的信息素少得可怜，甚至可以说是没有，但德拉科依然觉得他只是仅仅在这间教室里站了几分钟，周围燃起了熊熊烈火。他身体不由自主地被炙热的味道烧起了最本能的反应，是罪恶的，是不伦的，是令德拉科感到万分恐慌的。

德拉科逃到教室门口，不敢再多逗留一秒钟。哈利的腺体还未完全软化，无法闻到其他人的信息素，才会一点知觉都没有——他的周围早已是冷若冰窖，被德拉科无法控制的信息素紧紧包裹着，争先恐后地想要撞击进他的身体里。

“我们不能再靠近。”

拉开门，德拉科头也不回地迅速消失在走廊里。

失去哥哥这件事，对哈利来说，既习以为常又觉得陌生。

卢修斯不让他接近德拉科的时候，德拉科大半夜骑着扫把偷偷飞到他房间窗外，小声地拍打窗户玻璃，把睡不着的哈利喊过去给他开窗。

“我才不要听我爸的话，就算你是Beta，那也不能改变你是我弟弟的事实。”

哈利当时是不信的，他正是最难过的时候，而且德拉科从小就是一个听话的孩子，卢修斯的话他几乎当成教义一般去奉行。

能在半夜偷偷飞到哈利的房间里安慰他，哈利觉得这已经是是德拉科能尽到最大的心意。他没有多说什么，只是让德拉科赶紧回房省的被发现，以后也要对自己冷漠一点，以免被卢修斯批评。

虽然后来两个人渐行渐远，不如小时候一般亲密无间。但哈利认为兄弟长大了总是要生分的，可是这不代表感情不好。你看韦斯莱家的兄弟们，平时其实也不怎么联系，但只要是需要对方的时候，兄弟们总能及时为对方出现。

就像他和德拉科之前的关系那样，平时不看一眼，但每次擦肩交错时偷偷扯住对方的袖子后，总能在夜晚的天文台上见到对方的身影。

可是现在一切都变了。

他们的天台会面画上了句号，兄弟之情止步于此，为的却是能让这段亲情维系下去。

既好笑又讽刺，唯一让哈利感到难过的，不过是那日德拉科离开时的仓促脚步声。

哈利没有告诉好友他和德拉科之间发生的事情，这种事令人难以启齿，但是明眼人都能看出来，他和德拉科的关系似乎变得更加糟糕。

原来德拉科只是对哈利视若无睹，但现在德拉科明显在避开哈利。以前斯莱特林和格兰芬多碰到一起上课的时候，德拉科也愿意和哈利坐在一起，只是不再交流。可现在两个人却永远都坐在教室对角线的两端，若有不巧碰到一起的位置，德拉科必然主动找人换位。

没有人知道原因，也没有人会没眼力见的去问为什么，但这并不妨碍斯莱特林里看不惯哈利的人对着他冷嘲热讽。若是以前，他们可没有这个胆，毕竟哈利·波特也不是个好欺负的人。但是最近波特不知道怎么回事，整个人都变得病恹恹的，只要那个红发韦斯莱和烦人的格兰杰不在，就算上去说几句难听的话波特也没有任何反应。几次之后，那些人便更加肆无忌了惮起来。

哈利不厌其烦，但他实在没有多余心力理会那些讨厌的家伙们。他已进入分化中期，腺体渐渐软化成熟，他仿佛进入了一个全新的世界，属于Omega的特质渐渐在他的身体里显露出来。

他变得比以前更加敏感，过去他根本理都不会理的恶言恶语，现在却会为之难过；他也变得更加敏锐，身后远远地有人靠近，他立刻就会感知到。唯一的好事是魔力大增，未来去应聘傲罗的时候应该不会有什么问题，但是有一个事实也摆在哈利的面前——能当傲罗的Omega少之又少，这其中未被标记的Omega更是几乎没有。

变成Omega后似乎就没发生过什么好事，哈利沮丧地想着。他的嗅觉似乎也开始变化，隐约间总是能闻到奇怪的味道。赫敏说那就是信息素的味道，让哈利记得服用魔药和别闻太多Alpha的味道。可是哈利只能闻到隐约的味道，到底是Alpha还是Omega的信息素，他总是分不清。

“感觉，是感觉！你不要吸鼻子，你要用你所有的感官去感受，味道只是表象。等熟练后你下意识就会反应过来。”

哈利和两位好友蹲在罗恩的寝室里，让赫敏指导他如何辨别信息素。哈利仍旧动了动鼻子，觉得自己只闻到一股枯草味。

“我才不是枯草味！”赫敏双手抱头，有种Alpha的尊严被打击到的感觉，“是纸张味！”

哈利挠挠脸颊：“抱歉……我再试试？”

他被赫敏释放出来的微量Alpha信息素刺激得微微脸红，但哈利自己不知道，只是觉得房间里莫名的有些热。

“不行，再试下去罗恩就要殴打你了。”赫敏收起自己的信息素，瞥了边上毫无知觉的Beta男友，“你慢慢来吧，不急这一时，反正这件事你早晚都会学会的。”

“哦。”哈利靠在床边抱着枕头，没一会儿，觉得房间里似乎凉快了许多。

赫敏离哈利远远地坐下：“你身体最近还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“头晕，腹部总是坠着，脖子后面有些胀痛。”哈利碰了碰自己的腺体，那里即将成熟，变得比之前要软上许多，摸上去手感颇好。

“你的课呢？需不需要我帮你补课？”赫敏比较担心这个。

“啊……”哈利刚想拒绝，可又想到下个学期的考试，最后点了点头，“但再过一周吧，庞弗雷夫人说等腺体发育成熟后就不会头晕了，到时候还要拜托你帮我补这段时间的课。”

“没问题。”赫敏点头，又继续问道，“那你最近还是尽可能的休息，避开那帮恶心的斯莱特林，一定要记得按时补充庞弗雷夫人给你的遮盖信息素的隔绝魔药。”

“那帮人跟疯狗似的。”罗恩忍不住骂起来，“马尔福怎么这次也不管了？”

赫敏这才想明白不对劲的地方：“对，这次怎么那个马尔福完全没动静？”

哈利话都到嘴边了，最后还是硬生生吞下去，没敢把真相告诉两位好友。他咽咽喉咙，试图敷衍过去：“他以前也不管吧……”

“怎么可能？”罗恩叫起来，“他哪次没管过？”

“不用他管，我自己能解决。”哈利出气般的拍拍手里的枕头，“不用靠他。”

牵扯到德拉科和哈利之间的事情时，赫敏不知道怎么管，也从来都不想管。她见哈利不肯说，便不再继续问下去：“那你自己小心一点，放以前我们不担心你，可你这几个月里的状态，实在让人不得不担忧。”

“我知道。”哈利低下头，“还有三个月，撑过去就好了。”

等三个月分化期结束，他就会回到过去的那个正常的自己。他从来都不是什么软弱的人，也不需要其他人的帮助。等恢复正常后，他平时只需要按时服用隔绝魔药和发情期期间服用抑制魔药，就能回到正轨。

等哈利能意识到自己的信息素的味道时，是十天后。早上醒来时他又有那股近日常有的燥热感。可不同于前几天只是觉得热，哈利躺在床上，突然猛地一惊，信息素三个字在他的大脑中爆炸开来。

这是他的信息素，哈利终于明白，这些天总是隐约闻到的燃烧味不是霍格沃茨里的保暖咒，也不是西莫的施咒失败。而是来自他颈后软化的腺体里，是蕴藏在他毛孔中，融化在他的唾液中，和浸染在他的血液中的Omega信息素。

哈利连忙起床，幸亏他还住在罗恩的寝室里，没有被人发现。他匆匆洗漱，然后从抽屉里翻出隔绝魔药和抑制魔药吃下去，直到自己闻不到任何味道才敢踏出房门。哈利已经行为诡异了将近三个月，都被他用生病掩盖了过去，其他人也没怎么在意过他的不对劲。

抑制魔药四小时就需要吃一次，上完两节课后哈利一个人匆匆找了间没人的盥洗室，躲进隔间里准备服药。他刚从衣兜里掏出装着隔绝魔药的玻璃瓶时，就听到外面一声试探的声音：“波特？”

哈利猛地一顿，听出了正是斯莱特林球队队长的声音，他立刻把玻璃瓶塞回到口袋里，拔出自己的魔杖握在手中。

“怎么了？”哈利从隔间里走出来，戒备地盯着斯莱特林队长。

“我看到你进来，我想，多么好的一个机会啊。”队长扯起一个不怀好意的笑容，“正适合我报上次害我冲进麦格教授办公室的仇。”

“不是我干的。”哈利皱眉，“那时候我病还没好。”

“我知道，但事情肯定是因你而起。”

队长抬眼盯着哈利，两人之间安静了数秒之后，就突然一起举起魔杖，同时对对方射出魔咒。

“粉身碎骨！”

“除你武器！”

哈利侧身一躲，立刻跳开跑到隔间的另一侧。他不怕对方的攻击，在魔咒战斗的事情上，他自信对方打不过他。但是他没来得及服用抑制魔药，再过不了多久，他的信息素就会抑制不住地释放出来。

必须速战速决，哈利躲在隔间门板后想着。

“通通石化！”

队长对着他躲藏的门板又丢出一条咒语，哈利低头躲过，他挥起魔杖：“障碍重重！”

天花板上的砖块掉到队长的面前挡住他的去路，哈利趁机躲到一个洗手台的下方，看着对方用漂浮咒躲开砖块。

“波特！你今天不趴下就别想走出这扇门！”

队长是个狂妄的Alpha，他用力挥舞着魔杖，肆意地丢出数个魔咒。哈利一边躲闪一边回击，身上的温度渐渐升高，不一会儿，他自己就闻到一阵炎热的味道。

不好！他的信息素抑制不住了。

哈利甩回去一个魔咒，然后向前一扑，在地上滚一圈后躲到墙的后方。他慌张地要从兜里掏出抑制魔药，可是手伸进去时，却只摸到湿透的布料和锋利的碎玻璃。

“嘶……”哈利抽出手，发现手指不小心被兜里的玻璃碎割破。他立刻给自己念了一个愈合咒，可就那么短短几秒钟的时间里，随着他指尖流出来的血液中，还有浓郁的信息素。

Omega信息素在空气中爆开，瞬间笼罩在哈利的周围。

“什么味道？”斯莱特林脚步一顿，他嗅嗅鼻子，突然就笑了，“Omega，这里怎么……啊。”

他靠近了几步，声音里透露出恶劣的兴奋感：“原来你是个Omega……哈哈哈，原来波特是个Omega……怪不得马尔福那么宝贝你，原来是这么回事。”

哈利咬紧牙，立刻从墙后面冲出来：“除你武器！”

队长甩手挡开了他的咒语：“你就只会那么一句咒语吗？没用的Omega。”他一边说，一边调动着自己的信息素，向哈利的方向全力攻击出去，“既然是Omega，那我连魔咒都不需要，今天说不定还能享受……”

哈利又甩出一条咒语：“倒挂金钟！”

“四分五裂！”队长反击道。

哈利躲回到墙后面，他还没闻清楚空中的异味，就感觉到身体里的温度又上升了几度。周围仿佛燃起了大火，把空气都烤的焦裂。哈利喘着气，试图让自己的注意力都集中在魔杖上。

“怎么样？波特，我们打个商量，你让我咬上一口，当我一个月的Omega任我折磨，今天我就放过你。”

“昏昏倒地！”哈利腿部一软，咒语失手地打在一边的马桶上。

“别挣扎了，出来吧，我都闻到你的信息素了……奇怪的味道，但我不介意。没有Omega能抵抗得了Alpha的征服……你给我出来！”

队长又向哈利打来一个魔咒，哈利勉强躲开，用尽全身的力气扑出去，向那人的方向丢出一条咒语：“神锋无影！”

“灵魂出窍！”队长看见他的身影，立刻凶狠地大喊出来。

两条魔咒在空中交汇，撞击，绿色的光线被覆灭，神锋无影如无数刀刃划过斯莱特林队长的身体，瞬间就割出十几道伤口。

斯莱特林队长哀嚎一声，他身体一软跪在地上，恶狠狠地盯着哈利。哈利也早已竭力，他第一次真正感受到分化期的痛苦。他瘫软在地，甚至连魔杖都握不住。

谁知道斯莱特林队长就算身上疼痛无比，也不肯放过他。他仍然跪在地上和哈利僵持着，他颤抖着手，举起魔杖想施出最后一条魔咒：“钻心刻……”

哈利懒得再动，他闭起眼，心想对方都这样了，恶咒应该不会厉害到哪里去，大不了就是疼一下罢了。两个人的信息素都已经完全爆开，应该很快就会有教授赶过来。

迷糊间，哈利似乎听到了脚步声。他觉得奇怪，为何身上还没有任何被不可饶恕咒打中的痛感？哈利疑惑地睁开一丝眼缝，却倏地感受到一股巨大的镇压力笼罩在盥洗室中。

如暴风雪一般的寒冷瞬间刮过他的身体，哈利被刺骨的冰冷覆盖全身，却恰到好处地缓解了他体内的焦灼。他躺在地上，侧头看了一眼远处的斯莱特林队长，对方低呼一声，彻底晕倒在地上失去了知觉。

哈利回过头，努力地吸了吸鼻子，他明明没有闻到任何味道，可心里却清晰地知道，这是冰的味道。

是初春的冰渣落在嫩绿草地上，融化成朝露的青涩；是晶莹雪花落在皮肤上，化而不见的清凉；是嘴里含着碎冰，舌尖上的酥麻；是指尖碾在初冬的窗台上，碰触雪末的微凉。

哈利缓缓闭上眼，他仿佛躺在一月份的湖面上，薄薄的冰面慢慢融化。他的身体在下沉，逐渐浸透在寒冷的湖水里。他看见自己的火焰被浇灭，体内的炽热化成了冰冷。但他仍旧难受着，停止燃烧的身体被冰水浸泡，爬上肌肤的是细碎的痒，钻进毛孔的是缠人的麻，从鼻腔一直通往大脑的是诱人的香。

太香了，哈利昏昏沉沉，为什么冰块的味道也能那么香？他从未注意过冰块的味道，也从未在意过冰块是如何融化成水的。但他懂得了，这一刻他终于懂得了。他知道了什么是信息素的味道，他明白了什么是诱惑的感觉；他体会到了什么叫无法拒绝的本能，他懂得了那天空荡教室里的仓惶脚步声。

他终于闻到了德拉科的味道。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

德拉科是在走廊上闻到燃烧的味道的。

漫长的走廊犹如燃起熊熊烈火，火焰味直冲德拉科的鼻腔。他起初还愣了几秒，以为是自己又想起了哈利，但没一会儿德拉科就反应过来——不对，这是他闻到的味道，是哈利正在释放信息素！

要是他站在走廊上都能闻到，就说明释放出来的信息素异常浓郁。德拉科看看身边的其他人，似乎都没有什么反应，应该暂时只有他闻得到。

事情还有转机，德拉科用力嗅着鼻子，转头就向味道传来的方向跑去。

“哎，你去哪里，等下还有课！”布雷斯大叫起来，可德拉科只是把自己的书本丢给他，头也不回地跑掉。

德拉科跟着味道走到一条偏僻安静的走廊里，这里没有教室，平日里不会有什么学生到这里来。

也许哈利是到这里吃药，但是不小心超时了——德拉科试图如此安慰自己，但等他靠近盥洗室的时候，另一股嚣张的Alpha味道就直冲德拉科的鼻腔，浓郁而刺鼻，是德拉科最讨厌的味道。

还有一个Alpha在这里！

德拉科来不及细想，他体内的信息素就本能性地冲出体内，在走廊里瞬间蔓延开来。他的高匹配Omega和另有一个Alpha在一起，警报声在德拉科的脑中炸开，他一脚踹开盥洗室的门就冲了进去。

盥洗室里打斗后的残垣废墟立刻闯入德拉科的眼帘，他心中一顿，猛地清醒过来，是哈利出事了！

德拉科立即冲进去，体内大量的信息素如猛兽出笼一般冲向另一股Alpha信息素的来源方向，冰寒的气息顿时如暴雪压境一般镇压在整个盥洗室中。德拉科听到里面一声闷哼，他看见哈利蜷缩在地上，远处躺着的是满身鲜血的斯莱特林球队队长。

“哈利！”德拉科惊慌地叫起来，他跑过去跪下，把哈利抱进自己的怀中。哈利神志不清，满面潮红，似乎是被Alpha的信息素影响，即将诱发出结合热。

德拉科的Alpha本能不允许有其他Alpha的信息素沾染在哈利的身上，由不得德拉科的思考，他的信息素立刻将哈利紧紧包围，钻入哈利的鼻腔，洗涤哈利的每一寸毛孔。冰凉的气息抚平了哈利身上的难受与燥热，但随之而来的，是另一种难耐的感觉。

“唔……”

哈利忍不住低呼，德拉科倏地一愣，突然清醒过来——他的信息素会诱发哈利的结合热！德拉科极力压制住自己释放信息素的冲动，他低头看看怀中的哈利，哈利睫毛轻颤，似乎在德拉科的信息素的抚慰下，正在清醒过来。

“你难受吗？我带你……”德拉科想要抱起哈利，却没想到哈利拉着他的衣领，半睁着眼虚弱地说：“他知道了……他知道我是Omega……”

德拉科的动作一顿，他把哈利轻柔地放在地上：“你等我一下。”

德拉科大步走到队长的身前，队长躺在地上昏迷不醒，德拉科一眼就看出来他身上的伤口是神锋无影造成的。

六年级的时候哈利失误地对他施过这个咒语，虽然斯内普教授及时赶到，但德拉科依然在医疗室里躺了一个星期。哈利被关了一个月的禁闭，但那一周还是每天晚上都披着隐形衣从禁闭室里偷偷出来，跑到医疗室里陪伴德拉科。哈利趴在病床边上，脸色比受伤的德拉科还难看，一遍遍地念着：“哥哥，对不起……”最后把德拉科念得不敢继续躺下去，伤口刚好就急急忙忙出了院。

唯一的好消息是卢修斯误以为他们两人彻底闹僵，对德拉科的看管稍微放松了一些。

德拉科收回目光，看着躺在他脚下的人。他毫不留情地踹了队长一脚，信息素聚集成一束尖锐的气息直钻对方的胸膛。队长已经晕了过去，他喊不出来，只是全身剧烈地发抖。德拉科收回信息素，然后拔出魔杖对着队长念了句咒语：“一忘皆空。”

魔咒生效，昏迷在地上的队长动了动身子，仍旧未醒。德拉科没有多看他一眼，而是急忙回到哈利身边，蹲下来想在哈利的口袋里找到抑制魔药。

“先服药，不然你会进入结合热。”

哈利露出来的肌肤都像是煮熟的虾子一般通红，摸上去滚烫的。他的信息素不受控制地飘散出来，就像是一簇簇小火苗燃烧着周围的空气，将他们周围越烧越热。德拉科急忙伸进哈利的口袋想找他的抑制魔药，手却只摸到了湿的玻璃碎。

“药瓶碎了？”德拉科闻闻手上的药水，是抑制魔药的味道。他脸色突变，立刻就抱起哈利：“你忍耐一下，我带你去医疗室。”

哈利浑身难受，他把脸贴在德拉科的胸膛上，渴望地索求着那冰冷的信息素，希望能帮自己降降温。细痒的感觉在他身体里蔓延开来，哈利用脸磨蹭着德拉科胸前的衣物，鼻尖紧贴着布料用力的嗅着。冰凉的味道很好闻，哈利心中只剩下这个念头，恨不得能闻着这个味道直到天荒地老。

德拉科托了托哈利的腰，把他抱得更紧一些。他快速走到盥洗室的门口，可还没推开门，Alpha极度灵敏的感官就让他听到外面走廊远处的脚步声，而且不止一个人。

这里有信息素不受控制地爆发，肯定会被学校内检测魔法感应到，通知教授们立刻过来。

德拉科后退几步——不能让其他人看见哈利在这里，就算教授们答应了保密，但事情闹成这样子，通知卢修斯是必然的结果。一旦卢修斯知道了这件事，他肯定能推测出来哈利是Omega的事实。

但是盥洗室的门口只有一个，德拉科急忙回到盥洗室里，把哈利带入最里面的隔间里。

“你的隐形衣呢？”

德拉科一边问一边在哈利的衣服口袋里摸索着，不一会儿他找到哈利的百宝袋，从里面召唤出哈利的隐形衣。只是把人藏起来也没有用，哈利快要进入结合热，信息素一直在向外飘散，只要有Alpha或者Omega踏入此处，就立即会知道这里还有一个Omega。

还有什么方法……

德拉科人生第一次感到束手无策，他试图用自己的信息素去掩盖，但除了让哈利的脸变得更红以外毫无作用。Omega的信息素味道在Alpha的味道中间显得尤其明显。此刻，要是想阻止哈利的结合热和掩盖他的信息素，就只剩一个方法……

暂时标记。

德拉科楞了一下，脑子突然前所未有的变得清明。不能暴露哈利的第二性别是最重要的事情，否则无论他如何努力，保护哈利都成了妄想。

电光石火之间德拉科已经做下决定，他把哈利放下来趴在隔间里的隔板上，哈利全身发软根本站不住，德拉科又只好紧紧抱着他让他靠在自己身上。

“哈利……”德拉科揉揉哈利的脸，“我暂时标记你，然后你藏在这里面等所有人离开后再离开。”

哈利根本听不清德拉科说了什么，但他听到了标记二字的时候，本能就让他立刻点头答应。他陷在德拉科的怀抱里，被那冰冷的信息素紧紧包围着，身上每一寸肌肤都急切地想要德拉科的抚摸。他乖乖地低下头，露出颈后已经软化的腺体，小鼓包看起来饱满而有光泽，似乎一按就能按出甜美的汁水。

德拉科垂眼，满脑子都是自己即将要标记哈利的念头，他甚至没忍住，伸出舌头舔了舔哈利的腺体。腺体软软的富有弹性，和德拉科想象中的感觉很是相似。德拉科的舌尖碾着软糯的皮肤，压下去就是一个圆润的凹陷。哈利身体变得更软，他依偎在德拉科的胸前，忍不住低呼：“唔……”

德拉科一个激灵猛地清醒过来，趴在他身下的是他的弟弟而不是他的Omega，这也不应该是享受的时刻。他逼迫自己专注地盯着哈利的颈后，用尽全身的力气维持着理智，低下头咬上哈利的腺体。

Alpha的信息素猛然爆发开来，牙尖刺入柔软的肌肤，信息素和信息素最密切的接触。德拉科紧紧抱住哈利，手臂上的肌肉用力绷起，抑制着自己快要濒临发狂的神志。他的信息素犹如星云一般飘荡旋转，占据着整个盥洗室中，又快速地凝聚成一根细针，从牙尖咬住的位置尖锐地注入Omega的腺体。

哈利忍不住低吟起来，德拉科抬起手让他咬自己的手指，堵住他的声音。德拉科不是害怕外面的人听见，他只是不容许除了自己以外的任何人有机会听到哈利的呻吟。哈利抓着德拉科的手，牙齿咬着他的手指。他全身酥麻，Alpha的信息素从腺体进入，钻进他的血管，顺着血液蔓延至他的每一寸肌肤。带着冰寒气息的信息素如无数冰针一样轻轻扎着他的血肉，哈利扭动着身体，只求德拉科能赐予他更多的碰触。

德拉科松开牙齿抬起头，他盯着那轻微出血的牙印，心中从未有过的满足感扩散开来，可中间又伴随着未能彻底标记的失落感。他最终还是无视了理智的警告，低头轻舔自己咬出来的牙印。Alpha的唾沫能帮助伤口止血和快速愈合，德拉科尝到伴随着Omega信息素的甜美血腥味，直到哈利颈后的伤口再也看不到红色，他才如餍足的野兽一般缓缓停下。

他低头闻闻哈利的腺体，那里已经染上了他的味道，冰冷的味道和炙热融为一体，竟然变成一种温柔而平和的香味，德拉科吸吸鼻子，一时没有想到这是什么味道。

他的标记成功了。

哈利身上的热度渐渐退下，失控的信息素也在德拉科的信息素的安抚下慢慢回收到他的体内。他正在苏醒，德拉科让哈利靠坐在马桶上，低头附在哈利的耳边说：“千万不要出声。”

哈利轻轻点头，德拉科扬起隐形衣盖在他身上，走出隔间关上隔间的门。

门外的脚步声即将到达此处，德拉科在盥洗室中释放出自己的信息素，冰冷的信息素扫荡过盥洗室里的每一处角落，尽可能的将Omega信息素洗涤干净。他视线扫过四周，握起自己的魔杖对着空中念了几个哈利可能念过的咒语。

最后一个咒语刚刚发出，盥洗室的大门就被人从外面打开。

“德……德拉科？”

为首的麦格教授吃惊地看着盥洗室里的可怕场景，不可置信地盯着德拉科。

德拉科转身，露出一个害怕的表情，站在混乱的盥洗室中间，身上发着抖：“抱歉……麦格教授，我……我好像……把他打伤了。”

直到所有人离开了额盥洗室后，哈利才逐渐清醒。他睁开眼，混沌的脑子想不清楚刚刚到底发生了什么事情，只是觉得自己身上有什么变得不一样。

哈利猛地一惊，迅速摸上自己的后颈。鼓起来的地方变得比之前要平整，上面可以摸到还没愈合的伤口。

他这才想起来，刚刚在这混乱的地方，他的哥哥——德拉科暂时标记了他。如今他身上不止自己的信息素味道，如果靠近了仔细闻，还能闻到一丝冰块的味道。

但现在不是考虑这件事的时候，哈利摘下身上的隐形衣，他缓慢地从马桶上站起来，身上没什么力气却不妨碍行动。他偷偷地看了一眼外面，最后还是披上隐形衣走出盥洗室。这里还没有清理干净，被费尔奇放置了禁止进入的牌子。哈利避开人群逃回到罗恩的寝室中，连忙找出抑制魔药喝下。他身上不止有自己的信息素味道，现在还飘散着德拉科的味道。如果不喝抑制魔药，很快就会有人知道他被德拉科标记的事情。

哈利才刚喝完手里的魔药，房间门就被人一下子大力地打开。

“哈利！不好了！出事了！”

罗恩猛地冲进来，哈利被他吓掉了手中的药瓶，玻璃瓶砸在地上，摔成碎片。

“哎呀，抱歉！”罗恩停下脚步，“马尔福出事了！你知……”

“你注意点！不要乱进哈利的房间！先敲门！”跟在罗恩身后的赫敏打断他的话，一边数落着男友一边走进来，她声音变小：“哈利现在和你不是一个性别！”

“啊……我总是会忘。”罗恩摸摸鼻子。

“下次给我记住！”赫敏瞪了罗恩一眼。随后她转头看向哈利：“你知道……”

赫敏猛地一顿，哈利的药才刚刚喝下去，还没有彻底生效。赫敏灵敏地闻到了一股原本不属于这里的味道，她立刻冲到哈利身边拉开他的衣领，马上就看到了那个显眼的牙印。

“你……”就算是赫敏也维持不住镇定，她立刻惊呼起来，“你怎么……”

哈利连忙捂住脖子：“暂时标记……只是暂时标记！”

罗恩还没反应过来，他好奇地跑过来：“发生了什么事？”

他一边问一边把头探过来，嘴里的话还没说完，就看到那个惊人的牙印。

“梅林……哈利你……唔！”罗恩刚尖叫起来，嘴就立刻被赫敏捂住。

“去关上门！”赫敏吩咐道。

罗恩乖乖地关上了寝室们，顺手念了几个静音咒。他们明明是来通知哈利出了大事情的，现在却完全被转移了视线。

罗恩完成手里的活儿，转身就大叫起来：“这究竟是怎么回事？到底是谁？”

哈利靠在床边捂着后颈，还想蒙混过去：“没有谁……”

赫敏打断他的话：“老天，你以为我闻不出来吗？”

“啊？啊……”哈利这才想起来赫敏认识德拉科的信息素味道，他闭上嘴，无法反驳。

“谁？是谁？”罗恩依然一脸茫然。

“还能有谁？”赫敏翻了个白眼，“马尔福，当然是那个马尔福啊！”

Alpha的占有欲作祟，赫敏双手叉腰，一副自家白菜被猪拱了的样子，着急地对着哈利干瞪眼。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

罗恩半天没有反应过来。

“马尔福？你的意思是……马尔福标记了哈利？”罗恩面色恍惚，“不可能吧？马尔福不是哈利的哥……”

“我的鼻子不会出错。”赫敏说，“何况他的味道那么刺鼻，我怎么可能闻不出来。”

刺鼻？哈利想要反驳，但看看赫敏的脸色，他没敢张嘴。

赫敏是何等聪明的人？惊讶归惊讶，但前后两件事放一起想一下，她马上就发现了问题所在之处。

“你在盥洗室里？”

“啊？”哈利还没反应过来。

赫敏立刻说：“马尔福因为斗殴被麦格教授带去了校长室，据说那个斯莱特林的队长直接送到医疗室，到现在都还没醒过来。”

哈利此刻是清醒的，他倒吸一口冷气：“他还活着吗？”

在盥洗室里的时候他昏昏沉沉，完全忘记关心那个队长的生命问题。

“应该没事，否则马尔福会直接被送去魔法部。”

哈利连忙从地上站起来：“不行，我要去看看他。”

说完他就要往外冲，赫敏一把抓住他的胳膊，皱着眉看他：“你疯啦？你也不看看你一身混杂的信息素，现在往外冲，是生怕别人不知道你有问题吗？”

赫敏把哈利按在床上，给他念了四五个清洁咒。女Alpha吸吸鼻子，仍旧不是很满意。

“算了，你先把事情经过告诉我们，等下去洗澡换衣服。”

哈利满心都是德拉科的事情，可是他也不敢反抗赫敏，只能乖乖地坐在床上，把盥洗室里的一切都告诉给两位好友。

赫敏听完之后点点头，安抚哈利道：“看来马尔福打算把所有事情揽下来。”她思考一番后，继续说，“按他的计划走吧，应该没什么问题。”

“可是……”哈利手指扣着床垫的边缘，满脸焦急，“他会不会被退学……”

赫敏和罗恩相视一看，他们能看出来哈利现在的性格和平常不太一样，无论是分化期还是被标记都会让他变得更加敏感，更加挂心于标记他的Alpha。若是另一个普通的Alpha，他们可能会任由哈利和人家交往。可这个人是马尔福，无论是从他们原本的关系，还是从卢修斯的角度来说，一旦标记结束，就代表着一切都要结束。

赫敏想了想，拍拍哈利的肩膀：“你放心，他可是姓马尔福。就算全校的人都退学了，也轮不到他。”赫敏安慰着，“你先休息，一旦有消息，我和罗恩马上告诉你。”

罗恩担忧地看着好友，忍了半天后还是说：“哈利，你还记得，他是你哥吗？”

哈利猛地抬头，他的大脑在说他当然记得，他一直把德拉科当成自己最亲的家人，可是他的心却在大叫着，德拉科是他的Alpha，是他高匹配的Alpha，是标记了他的Alpha……ALphaAlphaAlpha……哈利抱住脑袋用力地甩了甩，变成Omega后他甚至连大脑都变得混乱起来，德拉科的面容在他心里变得模糊不清，替代的是那股诱人的冰凉香味。

他哀伤地看着好友：“我知道，可是我……我快分不清……”

哈利看起来就像是快要哭出来一样，赫敏不忍地安抚他：“没事没事，等分化期过了就好了。”她瞪了罗恩一眼，“现在什么都别想，你赶紧洗澡休息。”

赫敏拉着罗恩就向寝室外走去，两个人刚走到门口时，哈利突然喊住赫敏。

“赫敏，你……你碰到过高匹配的Omega吗？”

赫敏愣了愣，她看了眼男友，转身说：“碰到过，甚至不止一个。以后你会明白，这其实很常见。”

“那……你是怎么做到和罗恩谈恋爱的？我的意思是，你如何反抗本能？”

女Alpha的脸上难得泛起了点红晕，她又瞥了眼罗恩，说：“我没有反抗本能，或者说喜欢也是一种本能，我记得这还是你说的。”赫敏顿了一顿，“哈利，你连分化期都没过，还有很多事情你不明白，等你慢慢适应后，你就能分清到底是信息素影响，还是自己的本心，在这之前，我劝你不要做出任何选择。”

哈利低下头，等赫敏转身要离开寝室的时候，他突然抬头，对准备离去的两位好友说：“谢谢。”

过了一周，霍格沃茨在学校的公告板上贴出对德拉科和斯莱特林队长的处置通告。斯莱特林球队队长作为挑事者，并且使用了不可饶恕咒，被霍格沃茨退学，转交给魔法部的傲罗部处理。而德拉科在自卫的过程中过度伤害同学，被罚关禁闭一个月。

在此期间，哈利一直没有见到德拉科。他刚被标记完，自己的Alpha却一眼都没见到，更何况他十分担心德拉科，每天都在恐慌中度过，仿佛度日如年。好不容易等到德拉科回到霍格沃茨，哈利匆匆忙忙地赶过去，却见到卢修斯亲自把德拉科送回来。哈利立刻掉头就跑，生怕被卢修斯察觉到自己的存在而产生怀疑。

也不知道德拉科到底情况怎么样？

哈利坐立不安，至今没有一个人来找他，显然是德拉科帮他认下了所有事情。见不到德拉科让他无比焦虑，情急之下，哈利趁着夜晚披上隐形衣就朝着禁闭室走去。

霍格沃茨的禁闭不是什么酷刑，只是单纯的限制学生的自由时间。德拉科坐在禁闭室里写作业，不一会儿，门口传来动静。他抬头，就见到禁闭室的门凭空打开。

愣了几秒，德拉科突然笑了起来。

果然没一会儿，等禁闭室的门关上锁好后，哈利就脱掉隐形衣小跑到德拉科身边。没有多余的椅子，哈利干脆蹲在德拉科的腿边，抓着德拉科的衣摆抬头看他。

“哥，你没事吧？”

他担忧地把德拉科翻来覆去看了一遍，没看到任何受伤的地方，才放下心来。

德拉科挥挥魔杖变出一张凳子，把哈利从地上拉起来让他坐下。哈利拉了拉凳子，挨着德拉科的身边坐下。

“卢修斯骂你了吗？”哈利接着问。

“没有。”德拉科揉揉哈利的头顶，“事情严重到他没心思骂我，专心对付对方的父母。他以为那个混蛋是对我念的不可饶恕咒，我爸不会绕过他的。”

哈利想想也是，马尔福是家族观念极强的家庭，事情一旦牵涉到外人的时候，马尔福们一定会一致对外。

只是卢修斯和纳西莎从未真正把他当成家人而已。

“你别担心我，我什么时候有没法解决的事情？”德拉科依然揉着哈利的头发。哈利服用了抑制魔药，但这对德拉科没有用。哈利紧挨着他，身上淡淡的信息素味道传进德拉科的鼻子里。是和过去不太一样的味道，炙热中夹杂着一丝沁人心脾的冰凉，仿佛夏日中清凉的晚风。

“哥……”哈利有些尴尬地别开脑袋。

德拉科猛地惊醒，发现自己竟然正贴着哈利的脖子在闻哈利的气味。他连忙缩回脑袋坐正，眼睛垂下再也不敢看哈利。

“咳……”德拉科清清喉咙，“你……我没事，你先回去吧。”

“我不要。”哈利靠在德拉科的身边，“你帮我顶罪，我怎么能让你一个人关禁闭？”哈利坚持道，“我每天晚上来陪你关禁闭！”

“不行，我们……”德拉科下意识就要拒绝，可是哈利身上蕴含着冰凉气息的味道既迷人又让他感到满足，德拉科看自己的作业本，突然想到一件事。

“可以，但你要让我帮你补课。”

“啊？”哈利措不及防，“为什么？”

“离圣诞节只剩一个月不到，下学期中旬就要开始考试，在那之前你还要度过发情期，现在不赶紧复习，到时候根本没时间学习。”德拉科觉得自己非常明智，终于找到一件能够阻挡他沉迷在那诱人气味中的正事。

“……哦。”哈利心不甘情不愿，但又不得不说德拉科的话非常有道理。想要在毕业后彻底脱离马尔福家，他必须通过N.E.W.T.s，这样才能去应聘傲罗。哈利拉开凳子坐得离德拉科远了一点，然后闷闷不乐地从百宝袋里拿出自己的课本。

“先补哪门？”哈利问。

德拉科面无表情：“魔药课。”

“……”哈利欲哭无泪，“我想回去。”

德拉科翻开课本，悄悄地释放出一丝微弱的信息素环绕在哈利周围。Omega被Alpha的信息素所安抚，不知不觉地放松下来。

“放心，我慢慢教你。”德拉科安慰着他，“你不懂就问。”

哈利脸上被德拉科的信息素诱出两团淡淡的红晕，他觉得有点热，又不动声色地远离德拉科一点。但他的意志力早已被Alpha的信息素驯服，完全没有想要走的意思。

德拉科满意地收回信息素，打开魔药课本摊在哈利面前。

哈利的成绩不差，只是有个别科目比较弱。加上德拉科有心找事情分散注意力，两个人的补课进程很快，快到圣诞节的时候，哈利之前落下的学习内容也都跟上了进度。

兄弟两个人每一个晚上都在一起，加上早已混合在一起的信息素时时刻刻环绕在二人身边，他们之间的气氛也不知不觉中发生了变化。白天上课的时候，德拉科不再避着哈利，甚至会有意无意地接近哈利，坐在他的隔壁。

其他学生私底下都在议论纷纷，觉得他们两人是不是因为那一次事故缓和了关系，毕竟马尔福和斯莱特林球队队长反目成仇的原因，大家都猜是因为波特。

有的斯莱特林对哈利再次和善了起来，有的斯莱特林心中打着别的算盘可又苦无证据。毕竟他们也没亲眼见到德拉科和哈利说话，两个人的关系到底如何，说到底都是他人的猜测。

圣诞节临近，所有学生都在准备期末考试。等考完试他们就可以回家度过圣诞节和元旦假期，从毕业的紧张中稍微舒一口气。也有一些学生不准备回家，例如哈利。自从四年级开始哈利就不再回马尔福家过圣诞节，人家一家人温馨庆祝节日的时候，他一个外人在那里总是会煞风景。德拉科每年都会偷偷劝他，可永远也劝不动哈利。相比之下，在霍格沃茨里和教授们庆祝圣诞节对哈利来说倒更显温情，何况赫敏和罗恩偶尔也会留下来陪他。

“今年我和罗恩都不回去，下学期就是N.E.W.T.s，我不能把时间浪费在家里过节上。”赫敏对哈利说，“到时候我去图书馆给你们两个人复习！”

“……不，不用麻烦你。”哈利这头的秘密补课还没有结束，一听复习二字头皮立刻发麻。

“怎么会麻烦？哈利，你是要考傲罗的人，你现在……要是成绩再不够亮眼，你怎么考上傲罗？”赫敏坐到哈利面前，压低声音，“身为弱势群体你必须比人家更努力，否则你怎么得到自己想要的东西？”

“哦……”哈利有些愣怔，他习惯了把自己当成一个Beta，也从未觉得自己是弱势的一方。就算最近身体不好，可是他有德拉科，还有赫敏和罗恩两位好友的帮忙，哈利并没有觉得辛苦。

可是赫敏的话提醒了他，现实是他成了一个Omega，而考上傲罗的Omega少之又少，里面还有90%都是已经被标记的Omega。剩下的人，都是顶尖中的顶尖，才能被选入傲罗部。

此时此刻，学习确实是他最重要的事情。

晚上哈利一如既往地去禁闭室陪伴德拉科，他的补课已经接近尾声，德拉科没有逼得太紧，这一天也只是各自做自己的作业。哈利手中转着羽毛笔，思来想去半天，最后还是看向德拉科。

“哥，圣诞节你要回家的吧？”

“当然要。”德拉科抬起头，“你还是不回去吗？”

哈利摇摇头。

要是放以前，德拉科一定会劝他，可是如今的情况，德拉科害怕哈利回到家里，身体状况会逃不过卢修斯的眼睛。

“不回也好，以免被人发现。”

“嗯。”哈利想了一会儿又说，“这一次的暂时标记，圣诞假期的时候就会失效吧？”

他摸摸自己脖子后面的腺体，Omega的腺体上无法留下任何终生标记以外的印记。德拉科咬出来的伤痕早已愈合，留下一点点增生，等增生彻底消失时，也就是暂时标记失效的时候。

德拉科笔下一顿，听到这件事他浑身难受，心里叫嚣着他不允许，可是他又千万不能把这句话说出来。

他沉默着，听到哈利继续说：“我打算找个朋友……不会是赫敏啦，不然罗恩要砍死我，我找个别的年级，别的学院的Alpha帮我标记，这样平时不碰面，对方也不敢对我怎么样，我好专心学习，准备下个学期的考试。”

“不行。”德拉科的拒绝脱口而出，说完他自己就愣了愣，“……你那样避开标记你的Alpha，会很难受。”

“我知道，之前那一周我见不到你，每天都很焦虑。可是……我想如果是个不熟的Alpha，可能会好一点，那也不是不能控制的情绪。现在这样每天都能见到你，我反而……”哈利咽咽喉咙，“反而更容易分心。”

德拉科再次沉默，他何况不是？本能难以反抗，他标记了哈利，两个人还是高匹配。他对哈利的占有欲和本能性的在乎几乎无法抑制，更何况哈利本来就是他最重要和最亲密的人之一。如此下去，有些事情肯定会无法回头。

“那发情期……”德拉科咬着牙，手里紧紧握住羽毛笔，手指上的力量几乎要折断这支名贵的羽毛笔。

“我一个人度过！”哈利感受到禁闭室里的空气渐渐开始凝重，鼻间嗅到的冰冷气息越发明显。他立刻喊起来，试图安抚眼前的Alpha。

“好……”德拉科答应，但他低着头，并不看哈利。

哈利也不再是之前对第二性别之事一无所知的人，他知道德拉科会有易感期，也知道德拉科此刻正在和自己Alpha的本能苦苦对抗。他连忙收拾好自己的东西从凳子上站起来：“我先回去了，明天……之后就不来了。”

不等德拉科点头，哈利披上隐形衣匆忙地离开。禁闭室的门刚关上，德拉科就听到“啪”的一声。

他低头，手中的名牌羽毛笔被他掰成两段。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

哈利对复习一事突然很是上心，赫敏对此十分满意，每天下了课就拎着罗恩和哈利往图书馆里钻。罗恩苦不堪言，但不知为何哈利一副拼命学习的样子，外加女友每天虎视眈眈盯着他们两个人，罗恩也不敢偷懒。德拉科和哈利再次远离，弄得所有人都一头雾水，不敢再胡乱猜测他们两个人之间的关系。

不知不觉中，就到了圣诞假期。

学生们纷纷回家，平时热闹的城堡里突然变得空旷而寂静。哈利一个人走在走廊上，忍不住摸了摸自己快要摸不出痕迹的后颈，心里难免有些失落。有些事情已经在悄无声息中改变了，他不想失去德拉科，所以他选择了远离。可是无论他和德拉科如何努力，那一口咬下去的时候，一切都无法回头。

被标记的感觉实在太美妙，就像是在夏日里吃一口绵密的冰沙，又像是坐在温暖的壁炉边喝上一口冰爽的黄油啤酒。是满足也是松懈，是仿佛无需再担心一切的安稳。

哈利知道不只是他，德拉科也一样享受标记的感觉。每天晚上补课时，Alpha那隐隐约约的信息素无意识地环绕着他，轻抚着他，和试探着他。哈利一边享受着却又一边担心着，因为那只是德拉科潜意识的本能。

都是他们无法控制的本能。

也许他该换个Alpha试试，别的学院有他认识的Alpha，人不错，也肯定愿意为他保密。哈利问过赫敏，低匹配的暂时标记甚至不会有什么感觉，就算是不天天见面，最多也只是偶尔情不自禁地想起来那个人，不会感到难受。

如此这般，等他熬过分化期后，他和德拉科就算回不到过去的关系，至少也不会那么牵扯不清。

学习三人小组坚持学到平安夜的下午，直到平斯夫人也看不下去把他们三个人赶出图书馆，赫敏才肯放过罗恩和哈利，三个人收拾好东西一起向礼堂走去。

窗外的白雪厚厚地堆积在窗台上，教授们把礼堂里用榭寄生和彩带装扮起来。天花板上是梦幻的魔法飘雪，角落里是高大的圣诞树。学校里到处都洋溢着节日的气氛，七年级决定留校的学生竟然不少，看得出中间有不少是和赫敏一样为了复习而留下的。校长和教授们带着学生吃了一顿丰盛的圣诞晚餐，吃完晚饭赫敏继续去图书馆，哈利和罗恩则捧着吃撑的肚子满足地回到格兰芬多的休息室里，躺在壁炉边上最舒服的沙发里。

罗恩懒洋洋的吸了吸鼻子，突然好奇心大起地问：“这就是你的信息素味道吗？”

哈利一下子没反应过来，他莫名其妙地看着好友，回头看到壁炉时，才明白了罗恩的意思。

“算是其中一种味道吧，其实信息素不是单一的味道。”哈利同样嗅了嗅，回答说。

罗恩情绪复杂地看着哈利，半天后哈利看着他问：“怎么了？”

“不知道，有种被你抛下，甚至是背叛的感觉……当然我没有在怪你，只是一种比喻。”

哈利不明所以地看着罗恩。

“本来说好一起当个平凡的Beta，你竟然抛弃我，变成了……”罗恩左右看看，发现休息室里没有人才敢继续说，“变成Omega。”

“你不也一样？”哈利的眼睛在镜片后面瞪得圆圆的，“说好一起应聘傲罗，你竟然抛弃我，要去继承家业。”

“那是弗雷德和乔治忙不过来求我去帮忙……”罗恩越说越小声，最后心虚地没了声。

俩死党一人靠在一张沙发上，默默检讨着自己的友谊。

罗恩再次开口：“毕业后你有什么打算？”

“不知道，搬出去应聘傲罗吧？我教父留有一套房子给我，去年暑假我偷偷去看过，打扫干净就能住，至少不会居无定所。”

“那个马尔福呢？”

“他肯定要回马尔福家的公司吧……”哈利望着烧得正旺的壁炉，“马尔福家唯一的继承人，未来的路都是计划好的。”

哈利没有停顿，转头就问罗恩：“你和赫敏呢？赫敏好像想进魔法部。”

罗恩难得有些害羞：“嗯，我们打算同居，反正可以幻影移形不需要考虑房子的地点，打算在郊区租个便宜的公寓。”

还有半年就到毕业的时候，那时所有毕业生都会奔向四方，而肆意的青春则再次遗留在无忧无虑的校园里。

消完食两个人各自回了房间，只是没一会儿，罗恩就跑到级长寝室敲响了哈利的门。

“对了，猫头鹰在你床边上丢下一个包裹，没有名字……但我想应该是送给你的。”

哈利鞋子脱到一半又猛地蹦起来，谢过好友后，他一个人抱着包裹关好门，跑到窗边坐到地上。

窗外是大雪纷飞的黑夜，哈利在地上拆开纸盒，里面没有任何落款也没有任何名字，但他知道这是德拉科送给他的圣诞礼物。

纸盒里装着一条柔软的羊绒围巾，是格兰芬多的猩红色。德拉科不喜欢这个颜色，但自从三年级时他送过一副墨绿色的魁地奇手套被哈利生了一个星期的气后，就不敢再乱送礼物。

那是斯莱特林的绿色呀，哈利当时气得脑袋发胀。让他戴绿色手套去打球，是生怕别人不认为他要当格兰芬多的叛徒吗？

可此时，哈利心中的第一个想法却是在可惜这条围巾不是斯莱特林的绿色。这个想法一冒出来，哈利就立刻摇摇头把这个想法甩出脑袋。他双手摸上围巾，羊绒的柔软细腻让人沦陷，哈利捧起围巾忍不住放到鼻子下闻了闻，又立刻紧张地放下。他小心翼翼地左右看看，才想起这是在自己的寝室里，只有他一个人，没有人会看见他的举动。

围巾上有一点点隐约的味道，是德拉科的信息素，也是哈利此时此刻最想念的味道。

哈利突然想起什么，他从地上跳起来，跑到床头柜边掏出一个盒子。还没到门禁时间，哈利拿着盒子就急匆匆地向猫头鹰棚屋跑去。

等完成他想做的事情，哈利才松了一口气。他回到房间里洗漱吃药，然后钻进暖和的被窝里。围巾就放在他的枕头边上，哈利在夜色下盯着眼前的围巾，摸着自己颈后即将消失的印记，安静地出神。直到最后眼皮实在撑不下去时，哈利才把围巾抱进自己的怀中，鼻子悄悄地耸动着，在安心而清凉的味道中，在纷飞却寂静的大雪中，安稳地睡去。

圣诞节的早晨，德拉科收到一份来自格雷戈里·高尔的礼物。

高尔当然没那么好心会送礼物给他，德拉科甚至认为高尔连马尔福庄园在哪里都搞不清楚。这是来自哈利的礼物，德拉科很清楚，自从卢修斯杜绝他们来往之后，哈利每年都会用高尔的名义给德拉科寄圣诞礼物，就像德拉科每次都会故意提前一天给哈利送匿名礼物一样。

德拉科回到卧室锁上门，他拆开包装纸后发现是一个细长的盒子。精美的盒子被打开，里面躺着一支白色羽毛笔。

德拉科愣了一下，他记得自己折断那支羽毛笔的时候哈利已经离开。后来他立刻换了一支旧羽毛笔，是同一个品牌同一个款式，没什么人能看得出区别。哈利送这份礼物，应该是巧合。

德拉科拿出羽毛笔细细端详，然后轻笑起来。不是什么名贵的品牌，但笔杆上刻有一个小小的金色飞贼，晃动笔杆时，金色的小翅膀会随着笔杆的晃动而轻轻扑腾。

德拉科笑着，这份礼物有点幼稚，但他知道这是哈利会送的礼物。哈利沉迷于魁地奇的一切，他一直以为德拉科也喜欢，毕竟德拉科同样加入了魁地奇球队。

可事实是，德拉科加入球队也不过是因为陪着哈利骑扫把飞多了之后不想丢下这份特长而已。他对魁地奇最多称得上喜欢，但他却很享受和哈利一起在天空中飞翔的感觉。

德拉科立刻坐到书桌前，用刚收到的新羽毛笔替换下正在用的旧笔。他抽出一张羊皮纸，用笔尖沾了墨水试了几笔，只是待笔尖再次落下时，他脸上的笑容又渐渐隐去。

这只是一份来自兄弟之间的普通礼物，和过去每一年收到的都一样。他的标记正在失效，德拉科感觉得到，见不到自己Omega的焦虑感正在慢慢消失，失去Omega的恐惧感却日渐加重，快要将他彻底逼疯。

德拉科一边告诉自己挺过去就好，一边却心急如焚，恨不得立刻冲回到霍格沃茨里对着哈利的后颈再咬上一口。要是等他假期结束时才回学校，哈利很可能早就找到下一个Alpha标记自己。

可这样才是对的，德拉科的理智告诉他，只要等哈利被另一个Alpha标记，他们之间的吸引力消失，一切就都会回到正轨。但又是同样的声音跟他说，回到正轨不过是他的妄想，等哈利找到另一个Alpha后，他失去的不只是一个高匹配的Omega，他失去的还有哈利，还有自己的弟弟。

他是一个斯莱特林，也是一个马尔福。他学的是利益是谋划，他认识的每一个人都要有用，他所交的每一个朋友都要有利可图。唯有意外闯进他世界，从小和他一起长大的哈利是例外。哈利是他的弟弟也是他的朋友，是除了父母以外他在这个世上最亲的人，也是唯一一个让德拉科在相处的时候不需要步步为营的人。

哈利就像他的信息素一样，犹如旺盛的火焰热烈地燃烧着。所以他在马尔福家格格不入，被马尔福家里每一个冷漠的人所排斥着。唯有德拉科对那温暖的火苗恋恋不舍，多少次他想听从卢修斯的命令远离哈利，可最后却总是无可奈何地出现在天文台上。

德拉科并非害怕，而是谨慎。就像卢修斯对他的严格教导一样，他的每一步行动都要再三考虑，每一个决定都不能意气用事。他被教导成一名标准的斯莱特林，走出的每一步都刻着马尔福家的印记。但是这条一眼就能看到头的道路，现在却带着他，一步一步远离哈利。

羽毛笔的笔尖压在羊皮纸上，晕染出黑色的墨点。墨点逐渐扩大，变成黑色的旋涡，仿佛是能把人拉进绝望的深渊。德拉科曾经有多么以斯莱特林为傲，此刻就有多么痛恨自己是斯莱特林。赫奇帕奇的人正直忠诚，不会背叛；拉文克劳智慧博学，总能找到答案；而格兰芬多的人勇敢无畏，永远能不顾一切。

只有斯莱特林们，高高在上唯利是图，以为自己站在巅峰，却不知道山顶上那窄小之地早已把自己给禁锢。

德拉科猛地松开笔尖，突然推开椅子站起来。

圣诞节过后，一部分七年级的学生们陆陆续续地回到了学校中。很多人还是会担心自己的N.E.W.T.s，都提早回来学习。校园里不再空荡，哈利不敢围德拉科送给他的围巾。他怕被人闻到围巾上那点微弱的信息素，更怕那点微弱的信息素飘散不见。

他颈后的腺体已经彻底复原，德拉科的标记正式失效。哈利回到了分化期的症状中，身体十分虚弱，总是看书看到一半就会趴到桌子上睡着。赫敏心里着急，但又不敢乱叫醒他，只能在哈利还算清醒的时候，督促他快点找到能做暂时标记的Alpha。

话虽如此，但真正要找一个正直且能保守秘密的Alpha却一点也不容易。哈利连找了几个认识的低年级Alpha，都在最后一秒打了退堂鼓。

哈利沮丧地坐在礼堂里面，他浑身酸痛，大脑时常晕晕沉沉，一下子想不出更好的方法。但若找不到能做暂时标记的人，接下来一个多月里他的学习计划就会彻底废掉。到时候还有三天的发情期，等哈利彻底恢复时，他根本没剩多少准备考试的时间。

“嗨。”一个陌生的声音从哈利身后传来。

哈利撑着脑袋回头看去，是一个没什么印象的男生，身上校服內襟是蓝色的，是个拉文克劳。

“你看起来很不好，需要送你去医疗室吗？”

哈利立刻摇头：“没事……老毛病了，我休息一下就好。”他连忙站起来，“你需要坐这里吗？我让位置给你……”

“噢没事没事，我只是担心你需要去医疗室。”

男生看起来比哈利小上几届，但身形修长，已经不像个小孩子。

他是个Alpha。不知为何，哈利甚至还没闻到他的信息素，脑子里就立刻出现了这个念头。

“谢谢你，不过我现在要回休息室，你可以坐这里……”

哈利连忙拿起自己的物品，转身就走，只是没想到那个男生却快步追了上来。

“你看起来很糟糕，我送你回去吧。”

哈利顿了顿，下意识闻了闻自己的信息素。他刚吃完药，此刻身上闻不到任何味道。

“我只是一个Beta，不需要你这样……”

男生的脸上露出愣怔的表情，随后就立刻腼腆地笑了起来：“啊学长，我是拉文克劳的追求手，两年前有幸和你打过一次比赛，后来就一直很崇拜你……抱歉，感觉我搭讪失败了。”

哈利没想到这时候还能遇到一个粉丝，他停下脚步站在那里，有些手足无措：“我……我早就退出魁地奇队……”

“没事没事，学长，我确实也是看见你不舒服才来问你的。”男生连忙挥手，“我送你回休息室就立刻离开。”

哈利没有继续拒绝，而是让对方和他一起走。男生告诉他自己名叫布拉德利，比哈利要低两届。

“我们队长下学期也要退队，不知道我能不能选上下一任队长。”

谈及魁地奇的事情哈利还是很感兴趣的，他鼓励了布拉德利，让他对自己有信心。

“我似乎有点印象。”哈利对布拉德利说，“你的假动作很出彩。”

布拉德利听到哈利还记得自己，十分激动。他高兴地点着头，身上的Alpha信息素情不自禁地飘散出来。是常见的木头香味，不算难闻，哈利脑海中出现的画面是干裂的树干。

他不动神色地远离了布拉德利两步，和布拉德利拉开一点距离。虽然他服用了隔绝魔药，但哈利依然有些害怕，生怕对方会闻到自己的信息素。

布拉德利把哈利当成Beta，自己的信息素飘出来也不甚在意。他还沉浸在和偶像聊天的兴奋中，滔滔不绝地讨论着飞行技巧。两个人一直聊到格兰芬多的休息室门外，布拉德利才停下了自己的讨论，转身向哈利问道：“学长，改天你要是有空，能不能指导一下我的飞……”

突然，布拉德利的话还没问完，哈利身后就猛然袭来一阵压迫性的威慑力。熟悉的冰冷气息如暴雪压境一般凌厉的扑来，走廊里为数不多的几个学生立刻转身就跑，只剩一个Beta一头雾水地站在那里。

哈利身子一软靠在墙上，他回头，看到德拉科远远地站在他的后方，锐利的视线射向他和布拉德利。哈利转头回来，看见布拉德利正努力地用自己的信息素抵抗着，脑门上顿时布满了汗珠。

“德拉科你……”哈利正想开口阻止，就被大步上前的德拉科当头丢来一件衣服盖住脑袋。是德拉科的校服袍，上面沾染着浓郁的信息素味道，哈利眼前漆黑两腿一软，直接倒在德拉科的怀中。

“滚开！”

德拉科抱住哈利，用校服袍裹住哈利遮住他的脑袋。这个举动毫无意义，但他不想任何人看到哈利因为信息素而脸红的样子。

布拉德利依然苦苦抵抗着，他知道马尔福和哈利的养兄弟关系，以为马尔福只是在维护自己的弟弟。布拉德利试图为自己辩解：“我只是……”

“滚！”

冰冷的信息素再次爆发，强大的力量猛烈地冲向另一个Alpha，布拉德利痛苦地低呼一声，扶着墙转身就跑。

德拉科没有停留，他拉着看不见的哈利就向另一个方向飞快地走着，不知道要带哈利去什么地方。

“等，等一下……”哈利试图扯自己脑袋上的衣服，“你要带我去哪里？你不怕有别人看到……”

德拉科一言不发，拽着哈利穿过无人的走廊，他的信息素浑厚地飘荡着，环绕在哈利的周围。哈利几乎要支撑不住，身体里泛起难耐的渴望。就在他差点要扑到在地上的时候，德拉科突然扯掉他脑袋上的衣服，把哈利抱进偏僻的角落里。

哈利眯了眯眼睛，他睁开眼后，第一眼看到的便是德拉科含着愠怒的嘴角。寒冷的气息裹覆在哈利的身上，紧紧地束缚着他的四肢。哈利试图开口安抚德拉科：“哥……他只是送我回……啊！”

德拉科把哈利拉过去狠狠地压在墙上。他让哈利背对着自己，修长的手指勾下哈利的衬衫衣领，露出柔软而饱满的腺体。上面平整光洁，没有任何标记的印记。

“德拉科，你……”哈利被冰冷的信息素镇压着，他试图挣扎，却被德拉科的身体用力地禁锢在墙上不让他动。

德拉科手指弯曲塞进哈利的嘴里，低下头就咬上哈利的腺体。

“唔……”

哈利紧紧地咬住德拉科的手指关节，几乎要咬出血痕。但德拉科却不知疼痛，他正尽情地享用着自己的Omega，冰寒一般的信息素争先恐后地钻入他牙尖咬出来的伤口中，肆意地扫荡着哈利每一寸肌肤每一个毛孔。

再一次的标记让人更加满足，是失而复得的庆幸，是收复地盘的征服。他像是失落在茫茫雪山上的孤独旅人，在风雪交加中找到一间温暖的木头小屋。他侵占进去，点燃柴火，最终在明亮而温暖的火炉边躺下来，松懈地舒出一口气。

分离开的冰和火重新勾兑起来，加快了冰块融化的速度。冰雪不再继续飘扬，落下来的是倾盆而下的暴雨。大颗的水滴砸在肌肤上让人生疼，湿冷的气息钻进毛孔刺得人汗毛竖起。哈利紧缩起全身的肌肉，霸道的Alpha信息素重新融化进他的血液，钻入他的骨髓，和他融为一体。

标记再次成功。

哈利根本站不住，他从墙边滑落，被手指堵住的嘴发出呜咽的声音。德拉科抱住他的身子坐在地上，满足地舔舐着属于自己的伤痕。混合着甜美信息素的血腥味被舌尖舔走吞下，原本四处翻腾的Alpha信息素也被收回，只是温和地漂浮在哈利的四周，抚慰自己的Omega。

德拉科沙哑的声音在哈利耳边低低地响起：“分化期结束之前，都由我来暂时标记你。”

哈利低着头，乖巧地露出自己的腺体任由的德拉科舔弄。他没有说话，只是沉默了许久之后，才小声地应了一声：“嗯。”

兄弟俩人谁都不再说话，只是安静地抱在一起，等待哈利的身体恢复平静。

等哈利终于能站起来时，德拉科牵着他的手把他从地上拉起来。哈利连忙掏出自己的隐形衣就要披上，却被德拉科一手按住：“你在干什么？”

“溜回宿舍吃药，我现在这样出去，所有人都会闻到你的信息素在我身上。”哈利一副理所当然的样子。

“迟了。”德拉科拿起他的隐形衣，帮他塞回到百宝袋中。

哈利还在莫名其妙，就被德拉科拉着走出僻静的角落。拐了一个弯后，他看到麦格教授和数个教授，还有一群围观的学生吵吵闹闹地站在那里。  
无论是德拉科释放出自己的信息素，还是暂时标记时，Alpha和Omega都无法控制的信息素扩散，都早已触发了校园里的检测魔法。更何况如此猛烈的信息素，学校里的Alpha和Omega们，没有谁会闻不出在那个无人的角落里到底正在发生什么事。

见到出来的人是马尔福和波特，教授们的脸色顿时惨白。知道这两个人关系的学生们也都纷纷捂住嘴惊呼起来，在学校里失控做标记的学生不少见，但这次是马尔福和波特，那对出了名的互看不顺眼的养兄弟。学生们立刻交头接耳地小声议论起来，人群中几名穿着绿色校服的身影转身就要离开，大概是要回去通知其他斯莱特林们。

“站住。”

德拉科不顾教授们在场，朝着那几个人立刻释放出Alpha的威慑力。被牵扯到的学生们纷纷尖叫跳开，露出那几个已经腿软跪在地上的斯莱特林学生。

“回去告诉所有斯莱特林们，让他们在告密前好好想想，未来的马尔福家主到底是谁。”

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

“胡闹！”

麦格教授一挥魔杖，阻断了德拉科的信息素，周围的Alpha和Omega学生们顿时松出一口气。德拉科没有反抗，他要说的话已经说完，剩下的也没有什么需要担心。

他唯一在意的人正站在他后方，德拉科把哈利向身后藏了藏，不让其他人看见哈利的脸。刚完成标记的Alpha都充满了占有欲，教授们没有去挑衅Alpha的本能，而是让围观的学生们别乱说话并且立刻散开。等吵闹的学生们都离开后，德拉科才逐渐平静下来。

AO做标记是无法阻止的天性，霍格沃茨对此并无惩罚条例，只是会劝告学生们尽量在私密空间进行。更令教授们担忧的，还是德拉科和哈利的身份和关系。

“麦格教授，我和哈利都已经满17岁，有自主权，应该不需要通知家长吧？”

德拉科一脸戒备地看着教授们，麦格教授犹豫了几秒，无奈地点头：“确实如此。”

哈利在德拉科身后悄悄地松了口气，德拉科捏捏他的手，握在手心里不放。

“下次我们会注意的，刚才是发生了点意外，非常抱歉。”

标记毕竟是人家私密的事情，既然学生没有违反条规，教授们也就没有理由干涉。麦格教授含蓄地说了几句让他们注意一点，就和其他教授们一起离开了。

“我们怎么办？”

哈利抬头，担忧地看着德拉科。就算现在霍格沃茨里只有部分学生，他相信他成了Omega并且被德拉科标记的事情也无法隐瞒多久。不出两天，全校的学生肯定都会知道。

德拉科抬起头，看向空无一人的走廊里，第一次没有了头绪。这是他第一次做事没有考虑后果，就连回霍格沃茨也是一时冲动的决定。在他感觉到那个低年级Alpha的信息素正贪婪地包围在哈利的身上时，德拉科的理智瞬间就崩塌下来，溃不成军。

“放心，有我在，不会有人敢惹你的。”德拉科嘴上依然安慰着哈利，“至少卢修斯那里，应该还能再瞒上一阵子。”

即使哈利心中知道这件事在卢修斯那里瞒不了多久，但是既然德拉科这样说，他就也就放下心来。无论是从小习惯了听从哥哥的话，还是被标记后下意识地服从自己的Alpha，哈利都对德拉科的话深信不疑。

“回去吧。”德拉科揉揉哈利的头发，“我送你回去休息。”

哈利刚钻进格兰芬多公共休息室的门洞里，就被匆匆赶回来的赫敏和罗恩堵住。此刻哈利已经成了所有学生口中的焦点，赫敏当机立断，立刻拉着他钻进罗恩的寝室里。

“你还好吗？”他们刚关上房间门，赫敏就迫不及待地关心起来，“所有人都在议论你们两个人！”

回来的路上所有人都在看哈利，是德拉科帮他挡掉大部分的目光。哈利挠挠后脑勺，把事情的经过给好友复述了一遍。

“他说分化期结束之前，都由他来给我做暂时标记……”

哈利的脸难免有些泛红。

罗恩听完后呆呆地看着好友，赫敏倒是神情严肃，在房间里来回踱步。

“也许是易感期……做了标记后的Alpha，天性中就会对自己的Omega产生占有欲和保护欲。这种情况下，很多人会分不清易感期和爱情的区别。”

“啊？”哈利有些呆滞，他听到好友说出“爱情”这个词，大脑一时变成完全空白。

“他……他是我哥啊？”

“老天，你们没有血缘关系！”赫敏翻了个白眼，“你问问罗恩他有哪个哥哥会这样对他？”

“梅林！不要说出这种话！”罗恩的头摇得跟个拨浪鼓似的，“太恶心了！”

哈利沉默下来。

他不是没有察觉，不然之前也不会想要远离德拉科。但若只是易感期的话，那等他过完发情期，整个分化期都结束后，德拉科很可能就会恢复成过去的样子。

对了，还有发情期。

哈利想起这个令他更加窘迫的事情，只是他刚想开口，门外就响起敲门声。

“格兰杰，有人找你！”外面的学生大声喊起来。

赫敏莫名其妙地跑走，哈利看看罗恩，罗恩还沉浸在马尔福公开地标记了哈利的震撼当中不能言语，哈利一时没好意思出声。

没一会儿，赫敏黑着脸跑回来，离哈利远远的，站在房间的角落里。

“怎么了？”哈利有些疑惑。

赫敏神情微妙：“那个疯子，说看在我是你朋友的份上，只是让我离你远点，不要把信息素沾到你的身上。”

“啊？”哈利还没反应过来。

“暂时标记就这样病得不轻。”赫敏充满危机感地摇摇头，“大事不好。”

哈利是晚龄分化Omega的事情在霍格沃茨里渐渐传开，加上他过去几个月的行为异常，很多人都恍然大悟。没想到歪打正着的是，这下却有很多人理解了为什么马尔福会标记波特，毕竟分化期找一个Alpha来标记自己帮助自己度过分化期是晚龄分化Omega常用的方法。单纯的学生们思来想去，好像对于波特来说，马尔福暂时标记他也是情有可原。

再加上新学期开始，七年级学生们纷纷投入了备考N.E.W.T.s的艰苦奋斗中，没几个人有精力天天管别人的事情。开学没多久，德拉科和哈利闹出的大新闻就渐渐平静下来。

而斯莱特林们也都听到了德拉科的那句话——再加上布雷斯的帮腔，所有精明的斯莱特林们都选择了沉默。

哈利也无心管别人的事情，他比别人还要多做一个准备——之后的发情期。为此无论是赫敏还是德拉科，都天天抓着他赶复习进度。哈利每天上完课就是去图书馆，去完图书馆还要披上隐形衣偷偷溜进斯莱特林的地窖——不为别的，就是为了去德拉科的寝室里继续复习。

“我要是这样都考不到高分应聘不上傲罗的话，我也没什么资格当傲罗。”哈利学得头昏眼花，他摘下眼镜放在桌子上，疲惫的揉着鼻梁。

他的脑袋垂下来，露出洁白的后颈。脖子弯曲的地方有一个微微鼓起的小包，上面有一个还未愈合的新牙印。

第三次暂时标记是在德拉科的寝室里进行的。前一次标记的印记还未完全消失，德拉科就抓着哈利补了标记。虽然已经是第三次标记，但这次却是他们第一次在私密的空间里不紧不迫地做标记。

德拉科坐在地上把哈利抱在怀里，鼻尖在还留有淡淡疤痕的腺体上蹭过。比未标记时要平滑的凸起散发着诱人的香味，美妙又美味。时间充裕，德拉科尽情地品尝着自己上一次留下的标记，舌尖轻轻刮过那只剩下一点点的增生。他恨不得立刻咬下去，却又恋恋不舍。标记时的快。感无与伦比，可期待标记的兴奋又是另一种美妙。

哈利咬住下唇忍着难耐的痒，他坐在德拉科的怀中紧紧抓着德拉科的裤子。他甚至感到一丝害怕，背后的Alpha犹如享用猎物前的猛兽，胜券在握，不慌不忙。故意挑逗手中的猎物，却不肯给对方一个痛快。

“哥……”哈利蹭了蹭身子催促德拉科。

德拉科很开心，哈利能感觉到。对方不由自主释放出来的信息素飘荡在哈利的身边，每一寸都雀跃着愉快的气息，像是在空气中跳动的冰粒。

哈利生出一些不耐烦：“你要是不咬的话我就走……啊！”

颈后突然一阵刺痛，锋利的牙尖陷入软糯的肌肤，瞬间刺穿腺体。只是这次不同于往日的霸道，Alpha信息素如清澈的溪流，温柔且缓慢地流进哈利的体内，细致地浸染每一根血管。哈利疼得小声哼哼，德拉科却只是稍稍松开了点牙齿，依然不肯放过他。

就连标记结束后也一样，德拉科抱着哈利没有动，细细地舔舐着自己新做下的标记。直到伤口被他舔得都有些发白，德拉科才不得不放过哈利，依依不舍的放开揽着他的手臂。

“这是最后一次，对吧？”哈利红着脸拉起衣领，迅速逃开哥哥的怀抱。刚做完标记的Alpha慵懒而危险，没有收回去的信息素让哈利产生想要逃开的念头。

德拉科用拇指擦擦嘴唇——上面还沾着一点哈利的血，他当然不会放过，放入嘴里全部舔干净。

“嗯。”他低沉地应着，声音中带着一些不悦。一个月后哈利的分化期即将结束，他就再也没有帮哈利做暂时标记的借口。

“那个……还有分化期结束前的发情期……”哈利眼神飘忽，捂着脸不敢看德拉科，“庞弗雷夫人说医疗室有专门的房间，也可以在寝室里用咒语封闭房间，我……”

哈利吞吞吐吐，实在不敢把话说完。他看见德拉科闭上双眼让自己冷静，再睁开时，眼神中似乎多了一份清明。

“到我的寝室，我会准备好所有东西。”德拉科说。

“啊？”哈利惊讶地看着他，神色中又带着些紧张。

“我会陪你，有Alpha的信息素安抚你会好过很多，但是你放心……”德拉科又闭上眼，似乎紧紧咬着牙，“我只是在边上陪着你。”

“哦……”哈利松了一口气，可是他眨眨眼，眼皮垂下看着地面，不知道在思索什么。

德拉科终于平静下来，他望着哈利头顶上乱糟糟的卷发：“你还在分化期，我……我也在易感期，这种时候不应该做任何重要的决定。”

哈利自然也懂得这个道理，更何况离考试也只剩下两个多月，他们都不可能分心去想别的事情。再抬起头时，哈利脸上带着微笑，对德拉科点了点头。

Omega的第一次发情期都来潮汹涌。哈利正在教室里上课，即使他服用了抑制魔药，发情期到来的那一瞬间，哈利依然承受不住地突然向地上倒去。

他的身体爆发出强劲的热潮，哈利当下就陷入半昏迷状态中，信息素在抑制魔药和隔绝魔药的阻拦下，依旧隐隐约约地泄了一丝出来。四周的Alpha们立刻从位置上跳起来散开，教授当机立断施出阻断咒语，将哈利的信息素阻拦在他的周围。

“快，带他去医疗室！”

教授大喊起来，赫敏立刻拔出魔杖准备用悬浮咒带哈利走，教室门口却突然“嘭！”的一声打开了门，一个绿色的身影从外面迅速地冲了进来。

所有人都看清楚那是德拉科·马尔福，他跑到哈利身边把人从地上抱起来，就又飞快的跑出了教室。

“呃……”

学生们面面相觑，对他们来说，暂时标记和共度发情期是有区别的。他们能理解马尔福帮波特做暂时标记，但如果那两个人要共度发情期，就说明……

所有人看向哈利的两位好友赫敏和罗恩，赫敏面无表情盯着书本，罗恩无助地看向教授。

教授咳了一声：“他们已经提前请过假。”

所有人哗然，教授用魔杖敲敲讲台让所有人安静，继续上自己的课。只是就算如此，流言下一秒就立刻飞向了整个霍格沃茨。

谣言中的两位主角此刻却没有心思在意其他事情。标记后的Alpha和Omega有一定的互相感应，哈利的结合热爆发的那一瞬间，远在另一间教室里的德拉科立刻就感觉到了。哈利的课程他早已记下来，连东西都没拿，德拉科转身就向外冲去。

他抱上哈利就匆匆地赶回到斯莱特林休息室里，德拉科算好了日子，几天前已经在自己寝室里做好充分的准备。把哈利放到自己的床上后，他就立刻锁门念咒，封闭了自己的寝室。

“先吃药。”德拉科扶起哈利给他喂药，抑制魔药四小时就要补充一次，而发情期时药效的时间会严重缩短。如果不及时补充抑制魔药让哈利进入结合热，后果将不堪设想。

哈利身上滚烫的，仿佛一碰就会被烫伤。德拉科小心翼翼地把他抱入怀中，打开玻璃瓶把药喂到哈利的嘴边。哈利扭开头，身子直往德拉科的怀里钻，像是那里有什么诱人的东西一样。

“我好难受……好难受……不吃药，好难受……”

他是第一次进入发情期，还不知道发情期究竟是什么一种感觉。哈利就觉得身体内有一种难耐的冲动，想要喷薄而出却被什么东西紧紧压着。也许是药，他潜意识里想着，也许只要不吃药，那股紧紧困在他体内的冲动就能一跃而出。

“乖，哈利，你必须吃药。”

德拉科把玻璃瓶口对在哈利的唇边，一边哄骗他一边让他喝下去。哈利信息素的浓度在抑制魔药的控制下还在德拉科能忍耐的范围里，但他依旧觉得燥热，仿佛整间屋子都要被大火燃尽一般。只是此刻他却必须控制住自己，紧紧拉住自己的理智，强迫自己把注意力集中在喂药这件事上。

“我不要……唔，好难受……”

哈利哼哼唧唧，魔药喝一半撒一半。德拉科别无他法，只能把手指伸进他的唇间撬开哈利的嘴巴，强迫着哈利把药喝下去。

“乖……习惯就好了。”

就算这次不喝，下次还是要喝。成了Omega之后，每个月除非有Alpha帮他度过发情期，否则没有哪个Omega能不依赖抑制魔药。

哈利不情不愿地被德拉科喂下抑制魔药，委屈的眼泪从眼角滑出。他觉得身体里旺盛的火焰无处燃烧，身子扭动着，愤恨着。但过了片刻后，药效渐渐生起，哈利慢慢安静下来，躺在德拉科的怀中沉沉睡去。

等哈利睡熟后，德拉科才敢把哈利放到床上盖好被子。黑发男孩难受地缩成一团躲在被窝里，像一只受伤的小动物。他的眉头仍旧皱在一起，看起来可怜巴巴的。德拉科帮哈利拿下他的眼镜放好，最终还是忍不住地伸出手揉揉哈利的眉间。

指尖轻触额头，刚碰到肌肤就被哈利额头上热度惊醒。德拉科猛然收回手，他犹如大梦初醒，咬着牙告诉自己，躺在床上的人是哈利，是他最不敢伤害的人，是他最想保护的人。

于是德拉科什么都不敢再干，更不敢轻易地碰触哈利。他远远地躲到沙发上，恨不得把自己的双腿绑起来鼻子堵起来和双眼蒙起来，让自己彻彻底底感受不到哈利的存在。可同时他又要控制好自己的信息素，让Alpha信息素恰到好处地包围在哈利四周，温柔地安抚着自己的Omega。

正犹如前一刻他伸出却又仓惶缩回的手掌。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

难熬的三天，才刚刚过去三分之一。

晕晕乎乎中的哈利不肯喝药，不肯吃饭，本想离他远一点的德拉科不得不抱着他，耐心地哄他喝药吃东西，用自己的信息素安抚哈利的身体和情绪。

在抑制魔药的效果下，哈利一时清醒一时昏迷。第一次经历发情期的Omega都承受不住情潮和抑制魔药在体内对抗的感觉，昔日坚强的黑发男孩，此刻缩在德拉科的怀中，难受得恨不得一把火将自己燃成灰烬。

“哥……”哈利低声抽泣着，他全身瘫软，腹部涨得酸又疼，“我不要吃药，你是不是不要我……”

他钻进Alpha的怀里，眼前一片模糊。他的大脑是混乱的，心里只有不停地质问着为什么都这样了他的Alpha还是不肯碰他？为什么要让他吃药？为什么德拉科不肯摸摸他？

“你摸摸我嘛……不能不要我……哥……”哈利拉住德拉科的衣服哭着撒娇，身体里的饥渴难耐让他抛弃了自己的理智，“我好难受……好热……”

哈利从没有这样过，在德拉科面前他是听话的，但绝对不娇气。虽然哈利也会闹脾气，但绝对不会这样撒娇。德拉科被他弄得手忙脚乱，嘴里慌乱地重复着：“乖……你吃药，吃了药就好了……”

可是他手中的药水却怎样都喂不进去。哈利躲着药瓶，一直向德拉科的怀里缩，德拉科被他闹得心慌，手里的药也总是对不准哈利的嘴唇。

他没见过这样的哈利，更没想到哈利第一次发情期会是这种样子。德拉科不是没有查询过Omega第一次发情的事情，大部分Omega虽然难受，但多数都伴随着虚弱，根本没用闹脾气的力气，再不舒服也只是躺在床上轻哼几声。如果有标记的Alpha陪伴，那么Omega都会在昏睡中度过第一次发情期。

绝不会像哈利这样……德拉科自己都感觉到四周的空气渐渐变得寒冷， 他的信息素越来越浓郁，不受控制地向四处泄去。哈利被他冰冷的信息素安抚下来，撒娇的男孩变得平静，但仍旧抓着哥哥的衣服小声地啜泣着。

“我没有不要你，永远也不会不要你……”德拉科心中升起一阵绝望，紊乱的信息素早就泄露出他的心思，下身的反应也几乎没有停歇过。德拉科早就站在了理智的悬崖边缘，背后是土崩瓦解的神志。哈利在挣扎中扯乱了身上的睡衣，德拉科甚至摸到了他的腰——紧绷而有力，但摸上去又是细腻而软嫩的。

唯一阻止德拉科一跃而下的是脚下那无尽的深渊，那不是他的深渊，那是哈利的深渊。德拉科的大脑在叫嚣，神经在嘶吼，暂时标记已经是他放肆的边缘，若再多踏一步，那将彻底无法回头——

“……你就是不要我了。”哈利在德拉科的怀中哭着说，他眼睛红肿，显得愈发可怜，“你是一个马尔福，你当然不会在乎我这个波特。”

“不会……我说过要照顾你一辈子，那就肯定是永远。”德拉科情不自禁地亲吻着哈利的额头，他手指抚摸着哈利颈后的腺体，那里的牙印早已淡化，几乎要看不见，等发情期结束时，也是最后一次暂时标记失效的时候。

“哥哥骗人……”哈利伸手抱住德拉科的脖子。

“我发誓……”

冰雪般的信息素席卷而来，感知到自己即将要再次失去Omega的愤怒彻底击溃德拉科的理智，他松开手，手中的玻璃瓶在空中高高地划出一条抛物线——抑制魔药摔落在地上，玻璃瓶摔得七零八碎，药水溅了一地。

德拉科的吻一路落下，他掐住哈利的下巴，把人压在床上狠狠地吻下去。两个人都是第一次接吻，但唇与舌尖都主动地黏在了一块。哈利陷在柔软的床铺中被自己的Alpha用力地亲吻着，体内所剩无几的抑制魔药终于被信息素突破重围，炙热的味道轰然冲出。

“唔……”哈利被咬住了唇，但仍旧情不自禁地呻吟起来。他终于畅快地燃烧了起来，火苗肆意而又痛快地四处蹿腾，火热的像是要显出实影，将他和德拉科都满葬在赤红色的火光中。但是他又尝到一丝冰冷而诱人的凉气，从唇间钻入他的嘴巴，肆虐地扫荡他的口腔，喉咙，再被他贪婪地吞入腹中。

“哈利，你进入结合热了……”

德拉科抬起头，他看见哈利全身涨红，双眼紧紧闭着，舌尖却被他的动作带了出来。小巧的舌尖没了另一个人的热度，失落地舔着自己的唇边。他再次吻了上去，信息素随着唾液渡给哈利。哈利贪婪地吮吸吞咽，他仿佛吃下一口冰块，从入嘴时就开始融化，流过喉咙落入食道，吞进肚子里时已经变成沸腾的开水。

哈利觉得自己全身都在沸腾，他像是一锅扑出去的沸水，从四面八方都溢出水来。上面是下面也是，所有地方都又烫又湿，可是锅底的火焰却没有节制地越烧越旺，让他整个人都翻腾起来。

“好热……”哈利扭动着身体，德拉科拽下他的睡裤，连带着舒适的三角白棉内裤也一起被拉下来。德拉科心急而好奇地摸了一把哈利翘起来的阴茎，随后就被后方黏湿的手感给吸引过去。哈利的腿间全是湿淋淋的水，温热而粘腻，摸起来手指顺着柔软的大腿根部就直接滑到最私密的缝隙中间。

德拉科用指尖轻轻按压，小洞紧缩却又很软嫩，流出来的水充分地润滑，德拉科还没怎么用力，就探进去一个指头。

“嗯……”

哈利突然睁开眼睛，翠绿的瞳孔微微颤抖着，显露出他的慌乱。他双腿弯曲抬着，抱在自己的身前，白皙而柔软的身子看起来既乖巧又诱惑。

“害怕吗？害怕的话我就……”

德拉科连忙要抽出手指，他本想说哈利害怕的话自己就慢一点，却没想到手指周围突然一紧，德拉科惊讶抬头，见到哈利急切地摇着头。

“不要……哥，不要离开……”哈利紧缩臀部，想要抓住塞在自己体内的手指。但他用力时，体内被异物塞入的感觉又更加明显。

“嗯……”哈利的身子又是一颤，他抬起下巴轻呼，放开抱着双腿的手，拉住德拉科的手臂不让他离开。

“哥……”

“好好好，不走……”德拉科被哈利这副发情的模样诱惑到下身生硬得疼，他继续探入手指，感受肉道挤压自己手指的极致。德拉科低头亲吻着哈利白嫩的大腿内侧，手里胡乱而急躁地抽插着。哈利诱人的呻吟在他耳边来回晃荡，火热的信息素在他的鼻腔里四面八方地冲撞。

“宝贝，我要进去。”

德拉科再也忍耐不下去，他拔出手指脱掉自己身上的所有衣物，露出健壮的身躯。他的性器高高挺翘着，德拉科拉住哈利的手替自己搓揉几下，然后就打开哈利的双腿，趴下身子握住自己的阴茎缓缓探入。

“唔……”

哈利咬着嘴唇，乖巧地张开自己的腿，并且努力地放松下半身。但其实他不需要多努力，Omega发情期间身体会自动调节成最适合接纳Alpha的状态。即使德拉科的尺寸颇为可观，第一次进入时也一点也不困难。

“疼吗？”德拉科第一次体会到这种感觉，他头皮发麻，却依旧强忍着冲撞的欲望，小心翼翼地慢慢插入进去。

哈利慌乱地摇着头，一点也不疼，但是难受，又痒又涨的难受。他伸出手抱住德拉科的脖子，把人拉下来向他索吻。德拉科一口咬住哈利的双唇，身体紧紧压在哈利炽热的身体上，用力地抽插起来。

“啊！……”哈利情不自禁地大声叫起来，他的空虚被紧紧塞满，他的渴望被用力地冲撞。德拉科乱无章法地咬着他的喉结舔弄他的胸膛，下身的撞击也越来越大力。

“轻一点！轻一点……”

哈利叫得快要失声，他想并拢即将抽筋的双腿，但小穴却随着他的动作变得更加紧致，两个人不约而同地倒吸一口气，德拉科跪在床上把哈利双腿并拢抱在胸前，更加猛烈地撞入抽出。

这个动作彻底将哈利推到激情的巅峰，他紧紧抓住身下的被单，嘴里无意识地乱喊起来：“不要，哥……我不要了……啊……我受不了……”

他扭动着屁股想要逃脱Alpha猛烈的攻击，却让德拉科变得更加兴奋。德拉科轻咬着哈利的小腿，腰部快速地耸动。德拉科尽情地好好插了一阵子后，才肯放开哈利让他喘口气。

只是两个人都还未高潮，性器拔出去的那一瞬间，哈利立刻就后悔了。空虚迅速地爬上他的肌肤布满他的全身，小火焰又一朵朵地热烈地燃烧起来。

但他的信息素才刚冒出身体，Alpha冰冷的信息素就立刻侵入过来，铺天盖地地席卷他的身体。德拉科把哈利翻了个身，下一刻就压到他身上再次捅了进来。

“啊……”哈利忘情地尖叫，“我不行了，我想射……”

“一起。”德拉科贴在哈利的耳边沙哑地说。

第一次不好忍耐，更何况这才刚刚开始，他们还有两天的时间可以尽情享受。德拉科感受到哈利轻微的点头，他低下头，情不自禁地伸出舌尖舔舔哈利颈后的腺体，浓郁的Omega信息素在他的口中瞬间爆发。

糟了！

德拉科连忙用手捂住哈利的腺体，不让哈利的信息素继续侵入自己的鼻腔。但温热而甜美的味道早已停留在他的舌尖上，顺着味觉神经直冲他的大脑。炙热的味道如同火舌舔舐着他的全身，德拉科重重地喘息一声，忍耐不住地射在哈利的体内。

“啊！”哈利感受到肚子里一阵激热，也一下子泄在了床单上。他的性器甚至还没来得及被好好抚慰过，第一次就被插射了。

原来这就是享受自己Omega的感觉。

德拉科有些许窘迫，他仍旧插在哈利的体内，还没有消软的阴茎轻轻磨蹭着哈利的肉道。但他立刻就发现哈利仍旧沉浸在自己的情潮里，根本不知道发生了什么事情。发情期间的Omega昏昏沉沉，索要之余还是索要，除了性欲和Alpha的肉体之外什么都记不清。德拉科的轻蹭弄得哈利舒服却又心痒，好不容易平静下来的信息素有重新雀跃的苗头。

德拉科的信息素依然满满地充斥在寝室里，包裹在哈利的周围。冰冷的信息素变得沉着而温柔，不再是冷冽的风雪，而是冬末从雪山留下的小溪，涓涓细流，从哈利背上的脊椎凹处流淌而过。

哈利微微睁眼，他试图转身，感受到体内的肉棒离自己而去，没有被堵住的穴口挤压出浓稠的液体。哈利下意识缩缩屁股，却不小心挤出了更多来自Alpha的精液。

“嗯……流出来了……”

哈利抬头，模糊的视野里是他最熟悉的金发。他钻进德拉科的怀中，尽情地闻着自己最爱的信息素味道。凉飕飕的冰块在他体内游走一圈，融进他的血他的肉，头也不回地闯荡进飞舞的火焰里变成狂风暴雨。哈利再次感到身上温度变热了起来，他磨蹭着身子，手一路向下探去抓住德拉科的性器。

“哥……我又开始难受了。”

德拉科大脑一紧，抬起哈利的腿就直直地插了进去。有些干了的精液变得粘黏，但抽了几下后，小穴里又再次湿润起来。

刚刚都泄过一次的两个人不再着急，德拉科侧躺着从哈利身后抱住他，下身缓缓地一下一下抽插着。哈利咬着唇享受这温柔的愉悦，颈后传来的触感让他在迷乱中找到一丝清明。

德拉科在舔弄哈利的腺体，这曾经是德拉科在哈利身上最迷恋的地方——当然，现在落到了第二名——但德拉科依然沉迷于这块小小的鼓包。微微鼓起的腺体上还有淡淡的红印，浅得几乎要看不出来。等过了明天这道红印就会彻底消失，德拉科用舌头碾压着柔软的鼓包，牙齿发痒地轻轻咬着，恨不得这一口就狠狠地咬破。

“不要！”

哈利突然大叫，他缩起脖子躲开德拉科的牙齿，仍然链接在一起的下身让他无处可逃。原本只是想玩弄一会Omega腺体的Alpha被这一声拒绝刺激地全身一麻，德拉科下意识把哈利压在床上，下身的抽插变成大力的撞击，他一手按住哈利的脑袋，低头就要朝哈利的腺体狠狠地咬去。

“不要标记我！”

Omega又是一声哭喊，颤抖的声音近似于哀求。哈利想要抬手捂住自己的腺体，手臂却被德拉科强硬地按住，寒冷的信息素如冰雹一般狂烈地砸在哈利的身上。

不行……会怀孕的， 哈利迷迷糊糊的脑子里突然跳出这个意识。他还要考试，还要当傲罗，如果此刻被标记，他的未来将一败涂地，甚至失去逃离马尔福家的机会。

Omega信息素从他的身体里猛地爆发出来，只是这次变成了熊熊烈火，是仿佛要吞噬一切的狂舞赤焰。热浪以他的身体为中心向四周猛烈地冲出去，冲天大火随着狂风奔跑，瞬间就形成一堵无法跨越的高墙——

徒留Alpha独自一人在冰天雪地的外面 。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

漫天的冰雪不得破门而入，立刻就变得更加狂暴。德拉科彻底失去理智，他狠狠压住哈利，下身重重撞击哈利的臀部，俯身而下牙齿直奔哈利的腺体。

“不！放开我！”哈利突然转身，手肘用力地撞上德拉科的脖子。Omega信息素随着他的清醒击向身上的Alpha，奔腾的热气直冲着德拉科扑面而去。德拉科吃疼，但压在哈利身上的身体仍旧没有松开。

哈利侧着身子和他扭打在一起，下身却依旧被德拉科用力地抽插着。Alpha的性器在怒火中再涨几分，而Omega在几乎是粗暴的撞击中却不觉得疼。他的身体无限包容着他的Alpha，无论失控的德拉科如何疯狂地干他，哈利却只会觉得不够。

不够，还是不够。哈利双手撑住德拉科的肩膀不让他靠近自己，双腿之间的腻水却泛滥成灾。他满脑子都是被插入的舒爽，稍微一晃神就会再次沉沦其中。哈利苦苦抵抗着德拉科，苦苦抵抗着自己的欲望。烈火和冰雹直面交锋，撞上的那一刻却化成了炎炎夏日中的磅礴大雨，湿闷而剧烈。炎热的温度蒸腾起地上的积水，变成刺眼阳光下的翻滚热气。

“哥……德拉科……啊……求求你，不要，求求你……”

哈利终于哭了起来，他阻挡德拉科的手臂渐渐力竭，无论Omega再怎么抗争，永远都只能屈服在Alpha身下。德拉科的脸渐渐压下，哈利放开双手，转回身子绝望地趴在枕头上。

至少是德拉科，他心想，如果是德拉科，他虽然会有遗憾，但绝对不会怨恨。德拉科是他的哥哥，是他的高匹配Alpha，是他在这个世界上最亲近的人。如果被德拉科永久标记，他应该不会难过。

哈利把脸埋在皱巴巴的枕头里，泪水一流出来就被布料吸干而消失不见，留下一滩深色的水迹。他逐渐安静，房间里只剩下德拉科干他的声音。肌肤和黏液的摩擦声滋滋作响，回荡在空旷的寝室里。冲撞后变得更加激烈的两种信息素交锋相融，酝酿出令人心醉神迷的味道。德拉科趴在哈利身上，迷乱的灰眸盯着他颈后的腺体。那里是神赐之物，那里是无底深渊，那小巧圆润的鼓起是他一切欲望的终结。咬下去，德拉科告诉自己，只要他咬下去，一切的混乱和痴迷都能找到答案，一切的不安和渴望都能得到满足。

房间里的温度骤然降低，暴雨在急速而下的温度中化为寒雾。哈利被浓烈的冰冷信息素压得几乎喘不过气，他大口地吸气，试图挣脱窒息，却吸进去更多德拉科的信息素。寒气直钻他的鼻腔，涌进他的肺部，在火舌的舔弄下激烈地翻滚起来。

哈利十指紧紧地抓住枕头，大声地呻吟。德拉科的信息素就是他最见效的情迷剂，他终于沉溺，眼神变得迷离，彻彻底底地掉进欲望的深渊中。哈利紧缩后穴，可是德拉科蹭着肉壁用力碾压，粗大的阴茎不一会儿就把肉道干得松软。德拉科似乎碰到了什么，但他已经顾不上细究。他眼中只有哈利颈后的那处鼓起，一切都近在咫尺，腺体饱满而诱人，只要他张嘴就能咬住。德拉科情不自禁地加快了耸动的速度，他疯狂地抽出捅入，突然就感受到全新的紧致。

“啊……好痛！”

哈利立刻尖叫起来，德拉科的性器像是尖锐的刀尖一样破开他的身体，极致的紧密让两个人都惊呼起来。德拉科重重地喘着气，身下的动作却突然停下。他抬起头，用依然失神的双眸盯着身下的人。

“好痛……”哈利低声哭喊着，身体里像是有什么新地方被狠狠地撑开一样——他颤抖着身子，突然反应过来那里是他的生殖腔。德拉科进入他的生殖腔里了——哈利突然冒出这个念头，痛感之下立刻就涌出大量的渴望——德拉科在干他的生殖腔，哈利扬起脑袋，心里回荡着这件事，屁股急切地摆动着让德拉科别停下。

“哥……德拉科……干我……啊！”

哈利觉得小穴里似乎有什么东西在发胀，他大叫起来，随即就被德拉科就着连接的状态翻身过来。插在生殖腔内的性器一边涨大一边旋转，哈利抖着身子，肉穴犹如被搅动一样紧缩抽搐，刚躺下来就立刻射了出来。

白色的浊液飞溅到德拉科的下巴上，他手指一抹放入嘴中，然后就着腥甜的味道狠狠地咬在哈利的胸膛上。

“啊！”

哈利吃疼，但下身的爽已经彻底盖过其他所有感官。成结中的性器依然激烈地冲撞着紧致的生殖腔，情液如瀑布落入谭中一般四处飞溅。他的胸前被德拉科咬出了血，但哈利毫无感觉，只是混乱地大声呻吟着。

射过之后让他更加敏感，似乎全身的神经都聚集到了生殖腔里。涨大后的结满满地卡在那窄小幽深的小道里无处可去，德拉科用力地咬着哈利的胸膛，浓烈的信息素沿着沾血的牙尖灌进伤口里却又立刻消散。无法标记的失落和极致的忍耐化为性欲盲目地在德拉科的体内四处冲撞，最终又汇集到一处，从成结后的性器猛烈地射进哈利的体内。哈利再次尖叫，炙热的精液一股接一股地涌进他的腔道中，打在像是着了火一样的肉壁上。他全身颤抖，双腿紧紧夹着德拉科的腰身，两腿之间一下一下地收紧。

一切的抗拒在此刻都化为乌有，Omega贪婪地挤压着体内的硕大，下意识只想挤出更多的精液留给自己。他的肚子被灌得满满当当，甚至微微涨起，仿佛饱餐一顿。哈利满足地抱着德拉科，抱着他的Alpha，双腿依然夹在德拉科的腰上，不让他拔出也不让他离开。

就是胸前有点痛——哈利昏睡过去之前如此想着，但不知道为什么他一点也不害怕，心里的是前所未有的安定。旺盛的火焰渐渐平息，变成小巧的火苗，被丝丝寒气温柔地抚慰着。哈利弯曲着腿缩在德拉科的怀中，下身依然被紧紧插着。他缩缩臀部，睡梦中的自己又再次燃烧起来，摸索地探向哥哥的双唇。

等哈利完全清醒过来时，他感受到一个焕然一新的自己。

他眨眨眼睛，有点想不起来自己在哪。身上的虚弱和难受统统不见，取代的是清爽精神和前所未有的敏感。身上的信息素也不再随意飘散，需要Alpha的激发或者鼻子贴在肌肤上才能闻到。只是他动动身子，立刻就发现自己身上的异样，黏糊粘腻，一点也不舒服。

哈利转头，看到德拉科早已醒来，正靠坐在床边看他。

德拉科怎么在这里？哈利愣了愣，看过去的眼神既茫然又惊讶，但下一秒后，过去几个月的回忆就大量地涌进他的大脑。哈利立刻变得惊慌起来，看向德拉科的眼神中甚至透出一丝害怕。

“我也刚醒。”德拉科伸向哈利的手顿了一顿，在半空中放下。他拿起魔杖，给哈利和自己做了一番清洁。等身上的黏糊和不适感全部消失后，魔杖停在哈利胸前的伤口边。

“这里……抱歉。”德拉科伸手轻轻抚摸自己咬出来的伤口。

哈利这才想起所有的事情，他猛地摸向自己的后颈，发现那里没有任何痕迹。

德拉科没有标记他！

哈利诧然地看向德拉科，他记得这两天内德拉科成了结，而且不止一次。成了结还能控制自己不做标记的Alpha少之又少，而德拉科竟然能在整整两天内抑制住自己做标记的欲。望。

“哥……”哈利担心地叫起来，“你有哪里不舒服吗？”

德拉科失笑，他留恋地碰触着哈利胸前的伤口，举起魔杖对准自己咬出来的印记：“我怎么会有事，倒是你，这两天都没吃什么，更需要好好休息。”

哈利还来不及阻止，愈合咒就随着德拉科的唇齿微动落在那微红的伤口上。破损的肌肤结痂愈合，不一会儿就再也看不出任何受过伤的痕迹。

“别……”哈利急忙低呼，但他也不知道自己在着急什么。

德拉科放下魔杖，手指碰了碰哈利再也没有任何伤口的胸前，最终还是抬起手，变成抚摸哈利的脑袋：“这个疤痕不适合留下。”

他说完就从床上下地站起来，在地上捡起自己的衬衣披上，去准备给哈利沐浴的东西。哈利坐在床上发了一会儿愣，突然想起来自己的分化期已经结束，那就意味着德拉科的易感期也彻底消失。

“我带你去洗澡。”

德拉科走过来弯腰就要抱起哈利，哈利连忙推开他的手，说：“我自己来。”

他跳下床，伸伸四肢后想起自己什么也没穿。哈利立刻放下手在地上随便捡起一件衣服罩住自己，匆匆忙忙地向浴室跑去。

分化结束后，除了用隔绝魔药掩盖Omega信息素，和发情期时用抑制魔药之外，平日里哈利不需要再服用任何魔药。如今霍格沃茨里大部分人都知道他成了Omega，哈利就懒得隐藏自己的第二性别，停用了隔绝魔药。

他洗完澡后又等着德拉科清理自己，等两个人终于收拾完毕能见人后，德拉科才撤销了房间内的封闭咒语，打开门和哈利一起走出去。

哈利看看德拉科悬空在那的手，他咽咽喉咙没有说话，更没有任何动作。他低着头，和德拉科一起走出门口。

只是刚踏出寝室，哈利就感受到周围的异样。他抬头，立刻就万分惊恐地看到一个男人坐在斯莱特林公共休息室里的沙发上——

是卢修斯·马尔福。

即使没有标记，哈利身上也沾染了不少德拉科的信息素，光靠一次洗澡是洗不干净的。卢修斯抬头见到他们，Alpha敏锐的嗅觉就立刻闻出哈利身上的不对劲。

卢修斯面色骤变，他撑着拐杖大步走向哈利，在两个男孩都还没反应过来的时候就一把扯过哈利的肩膀，让他转身拉下他的衣领。

腺体干净无痕，没有任何被标记的迹象。

卢修斯松了口气，可随即就暴怒地高高举起手上的拐杖打向哈利。德拉科立刻上前拉住哈利，让自己挡在他的身前，带着冰寒之气的Alpha信息猛烈地素爆发在休息室中。

原本在卢修斯来了以后，休息室里的学生们就立刻散开，只剩一两个好奇心强的躲在楼梯口偷看。等德拉科的信息素扩散后，为数不多的几个学生更是轻呼一声，立刻跑走躲回到自己的宿舍里。

“哼。”卢修斯冷哼一声，“不自量力。”

更为强大的威慑力骤然出现，哈利闻到一丝生冷的铁锈味又马上消失。他发现自己身边被德拉科的信息素紧紧地包围起来。哈利抬头看看德拉科，德拉科咬着牙盯着自己的父亲，额头上已经爆出青筋。

两股强势的Alpha信息素互相碰撞交锋，卢修斯神情镇定，看不出任何异样，可德拉科已经渐渐坚持不住，脸颊边留下大颗的汗珠。

哈利着急地想要冲上去，被德拉科伸手拦住。

“没用的，别去。”

哈利已经成了Omega，在卢修斯面前，他甚至说不完一句完整的话就会被卢修斯立刻压制。

哈利仍旧不服气，但他感受得到德拉科的信息素围绕在他身边，知道德拉科在保护他。他扶住德拉科的手臂支撑德拉科，可德拉科依然不敌卢修斯的威慑，两腿渐渐发软，不由自主地跪到地上。

“是意外！”德拉科突然喊道，“是我没有承受住他的信息素，但我们没有标记！你让哈利脱离马尔福家，我跟你回去。”

德拉科低下头，被哈利扶着的手臂挣扎几下，松开哈利的手。

他继续说：“霍格沃茨里都知道我和他发生的事情，你留着他也没用。”

卢修斯面如寒霜，半响之后才勉强地点头，声音里压着怒气地说：“好。”

没有用的波特是死是活，他一点兴趣也没有。眼看自己儿子还不算糊涂，卢修斯稍稍压下了一点怒气。

他倏地收回信息素，骇人的威慑力突然消失。德拉科一下子松懈下来，他全身瘫软，一头栽在地上。

“哥！”哈利立刻扑上去扶住他，德拉科垂着头在他耳边小声地交代：“别担心，他不会害我。你好好考试， 毕业后再说。”

他猛地睁开双眼，一把推开哈利，从地上爬起来站直。哈利跪在地上抬头看他，可是德拉科面无表情，连一个眼神也没有给他。卢修斯什么话也没说，只是一脸嘲讽地转身向外走去。德拉科沉默不语，跟在卢修斯的身后推开休息室的大门，头也不回地离开。

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

哈利刚茫然地踏进格兰芬多休息室，赫敏和罗恩立刻迎了上来。一靠近哈利，赫敏就敏锐地闻到他身上的Alpha信息素。

赫敏当时就惊讶地停下脚步，因为这代表了什么，她一清二楚。倒是一无所知的罗恩冲到哈利面前，才惊然发现哈利的变化。

不是罗恩敏感，而是哈利的变化太过于明显。相比分化期之前，他的体型现在看起来要更纤细一点，脸上的五官变得柔和，反而显得比以前还稚嫩一些，更像是两三年前的他。哈利的皮肤原本就很白，现在更是白得几乎透明。

罗恩担心地捏了捏哈利的手臂，摸到兄弟手臂上依旧存在的肌肉才放下心来。

“还好还好，还能打魁地奇。”

赫敏上前“啪”地打开男友的手：“你注意点！现在你这种行为会被定义为骚扰知道吗？”

罗恩连忙缩开手，对哈利说了句：“抱歉。”

“啊？怎么了？”哈利失神地抬起头。

“你……”赫敏担忧地望着好友，“他标记你了？”

罗恩猛地倒吸气，赫敏在他尖叫出来的前一秒捂住他的嘴。

“去寝室里说！”

哈利把卢修斯出现的事情告诉两位好友，当然也包括了德拉科没有标记他的事情。

“我觉得很……怪。”哈利如实说道，“现在想起过去半年的事情时，我总觉得……自己像一个旁观者。”

他坐在床边皱着眉，脑海中的记忆混沌不清，哈利甚至不敢相信自己曾经喊着“哥哥”钻进德拉科的怀里，这怎么可能是他做出来的事情？

“那都是分化期的症状，你不要想太多。”赫敏坐在地上抬头安慰好友，“幸亏他没有标记你。”

“幸亏……？”哈利愣了愣，可如今终生标记不可逆，若是德拉科标记了他，也许就不会被卢修斯带走。

“哈利，终生标记是一辈子的事情，目前没有魔咒也没有麻瓜技术能解除终生标记，标记后若是强硬分开只会让双方都痛不欲生，甚至有人会选择自杀。”赫敏神色严肃，“幸亏德拉科没有在分化期时标记你，至少你还有后悔的余地。”

哈利沉默了很久，最后点点头：“我知道，你说得对。”

他会在最后一刻反抗，就说明他自己也不是心甘情愿被标记。

“可是德拉科他……”哈利抬头看向自己最聪明的好友，“赫敏，我该怎么办？”

聪明的姑娘难得被问住，她支吾了半天，最后才慎重地回答：“也许……也许马尔福被带走是好事，原本你们这种关系，他就不应该碰你……”

“不是的。”哈利忍不住替德拉科辩护，“我们……我们……”

他咽咽喉咙，把真相告诉给两位好友听：“我们是高匹配，所以才会发生这些事情，德拉科他已经努力抑制了自己很久……”

“什么？！”罗恩从地上蹦起来，就算是Beta如他，也知道高匹配是什么意思，“你们竟然……”

赫敏神情再沉重一分，她揉揉自己的眉心，脸上满是无可奈何。早在哈利问她关于高匹配问题的时候她就有所预感，如今不过是证实了她的想法而已。

“梅林……”赫敏感叹道，“我甚至不知道该同情他还是佩服他……”

高匹配的情况下，竟然还能做到在发情期不标记，这简直是令人恐怖的自控力。

她抬头看向哈利：“哈利，我问你，如果没有信息素的影响，你喜欢马尔福吗？”

哈利茫然地看着她：“我……我不知道。也许我可以弄清楚的，可是现在哥哥被带走，我……”他低下头，“我不知道……”

赫敏和他一样满面愁容。

“那他们该怎么办？”罗恩也望着自己的女友。

“怎么办怎么办我怎么知道该怎么办啊？”女Alpha终于抓狂起来，“和干哥哥滚到一块儿的又不是我！”

赫敏自暴自弃地从地上跳起来：“认真学习好好考试！马尔福都说了，让你考完试再想别的！”

她气愤地冲出寝室，只剩罗恩和哈利两个人在那里。

罗恩瞄了一眼好友：“我们怎么办？”

哈利摇摇头：“我怎么知道？”

罗恩思考了两秒：“那你现在想干什么？”

“我……”哈利抬起头，两眼失焦地望着天花板。

“我想……打魁地奇。”

几个月没有骑过火弩箭，再次飞翔在空中时，哈利终于重新找到了过去的感觉。他飞到高空中，冷冽的风从他脸上刮过，可带来的却是重生的自由气息。哈利掠过魁地奇球场，划过黑湖的上空，再绕过霍格沃茨城堡旋绕一圈。他紧握扫把俯下身子，瞄准远处的金色光亮直冲过去。一个360度的高速旋转后，金色飞贼就稳稳地落入哈利的手掌中。

“完美！”罗恩在地面上大力地鼓掌。

哈利回到地面，把金色飞贼塞进球箱里。

“感觉怎么样，兄弟？”罗恩问道。

“我要好好考试，当上傲罗。”哈利转头，看向好友的眼神透露出坚定的神色，“如果这个简单的目标都无法实现，那我更没有资格去想其他事情。”

哈利把赫敏找回来，向她道歉并且发下要好好学习的誓言。

赫敏一头雾水：“你向我道歉干什么？”

“呃……让爸爸失望了？”哈利眨着眼睛开了个玩笑。

“呸呸呸谁要你这个不争气的儿子。”赫敏被他逗笑，“你想通就好，等你当上傲罗，看谁还敢小看你。到时候就算马尔福不要你，外面追你的人也能从伦敦一路排到巴黎。”

“啊？我没想过这种事情……”哈利话还没说完，赫敏恨铁不成钢的眼神就瞪了过来，哈利连忙改口：“是是是，爸爸说得对。”

哈利没有用隔绝魔药，没多久，整个霍格沃茨都知道了他的新性别。而发生在斯莱特林公共休息室里的事情更是传遍了校园，所有Alpha对哈利都很好奇，可是又不敢靠近他。

而成为Omega之后，哈利开始体验到不一样的世界。他渐渐适应了各式各样的信息素味道，正如赫敏所说的那般，有的好闻，有的平凡无奇，有的让哈利一闻到，就难受得想要逃跑。他也闻出了赫敏身上的纸张味，是令人心安，让人沉静的味道。

可是，他再也没闻到比德拉科更好闻的信息素。

哈利会感到难过，但又不想陷入本能的漩涡里。他不停地提醒自己那都是分化期和信息素的诱惑，可是……

可是，他再也没闻到比德拉科更好闻的信息素。

他只剩下德拉科送他的那条围巾，但是天气渐暖，羊绒围巾就算放在床上也有些热。更何况上面残留的Alpha信息素已经所剩无几，哈利不舍得再拿出来，而是包得严严实实的，藏在自己行李箱的最下层。

直到N.E.W.T.s之前，哈利都没有见过德拉科。卢修斯似乎帮德拉科申请了在家学习，而基于哈利和德拉科的特殊关系，学校的教授们也不好干涉，只能同意。

哈利在马尔福家的物品统统被猫头鹰送到了霍格沃茨里来，几个巨大的包裹代表着马尔福家与他的彻底割裂，从此再无任何关系。而他也从罗恩的寝室里搬出来，换到了Omega的宿舍里。他和德拉科的事情闹得纷纷扬扬，新舍友们都是腼腆胆小的Omega，不敢乱和他说话，跟他也亲近不起来。

哈利也没打算理会其他人，他把自己埋进书本里，每天下了课就是和赫敏钻进图书馆里。偶尔抬起头松口气的时候就觉得好笑——误打误撞的，即使这几过月内发生了那么多事，他的N.E.W.T.s依旧复习得不错，甚至比其他人还要努力几分。

等一周的N.E.W.T.s考试结束后，哈利自认为发挥不错，最后应该能得到一个好成绩。

最后一场考试结束时，哈利在考场外的走廊上见到了久别未见的德拉科。德拉科似乎也是刚从另一个考场里出来，他身边跟着一个家养小精灵，可惜不是哈利熟悉的多比。哈利不敢上前，只是远远地看了德拉科一眼。德拉科似乎削瘦了一些，他站在远处，视线朝哈利扫过来时没有停留，转身就离开了，也不知道看到哈利没有。

哈利大口地吸气，可惜没有闻到任何他想念的冰块融化的味道。

N.E.W.T.s的成绩出来时，哈利还是高兴了好几天，就连魔药课的成绩都比他预想的要好。赫敏也打算进入魔法部，他们一起提交了入职申请后，就开始忙碌毕业的事情。

而德拉科连毕业典礼都没有参加，哈利苦苦打听，最终在麦格教授那里听到一点点消息。德拉科的成绩优异，毕业证书连同德拉科在寝室里的行李都由卢修斯亲自来领取，提早毕业了。

“校董的独生儿子总会得到一点特殊待遇，不是吗？”麦格教授无奈地对哈利笑了笑，“你们即将就要踏入社会，这种话对你说说也不要紧，毕竟你们早晚……都要经历这些。”

哈利沉默地离开了麦格教授的办公室，心里却在想只要德拉科能平安毕业就好。他安静地回到格兰芬多公共休息室里，开始打包自己的行李。

哈利的教父留给他一栋联排小别墅——格里莫广场12号，就在伦敦的市中心里，位置很好，居住方便。离开霍格沃茨后，哈利花了几天搬家和收拾，最终在自己的新家里安定下来。

“明天我们就搬走了。”

罗恩和赫敏才刚租到房子，这几天他们都住在哈利这里，帮他一起整理新家。

“你们要不是一对情侣我就留你们在我这里住了。”哈利说，“但是我不想当一枚硕大的电灯泡。”

罗恩憨憨地笑起来，对自己未来的同居生活充满期待。

“反正壁炉打通了，有事就联系我们。”赫敏不放心地说，“还有下周就能收到魔法部的回执，到时候有任何消息，记得第一时间告诉我们。”

哈利点点头，独自居住的生活比他想象地要好，至少他有了自己的家，不必再担心有什么行为是马尔福家不喜欢的，更不用担心自己的存在感是否太明显。

只是在赫敏和罗恩离开后，他又觉得房子里有些空旷。以前无论是马尔福庄园还是霍格沃茨里，哈利都习惯于屋子里有其他人的存在。他不由自主地再次想起德拉科，清醒过来后哈利就再也没有机会见到德拉科，几个月以来的纠葛化成了朦胧迷雾，无论哈利怎么回想，都无法确定自己到底是因为渴望信息素，还是在想念哥哥。

他小心翼翼地从衣柜深处拿出那条围巾，哈利躺在床上，把脸埋在羊绒围巾里，渴求地吸着最后一点信息素。细细的毛毛弄得他鼻尖痒痒的，可是哈利却不舍得放下。

也许能再见德拉科一次就好了，也许等他见到德拉科，一切的混乱都能找到源头。

想见德拉科的渴望逐渐加深，哈利在几天后收到魔法部的聘用通知书——他被聘为傲罗，魔法部通知他参加傲罗培训营。

他多年的梦想终于实现了，他不再是庄园里可有可无的孩子，也不是见不得人的孤儿。他会进入魔法部，成为一名傲罗，他会拥有自己的家，拥有自己的生活。他做到了很多人都认为他做不到的事情，他渴求多年的愿望终于达成。

哈利激动地点燃壁炉想通知赫敏和罗恩，可两位好友似乎不在家，壁炉里无人响应。哈利又跑向书桌想给其他朋友写信，告诉他们这个好消息，可笔尖在纸上转了一圈，似乎也没有哪个朋友需要他这么急切地通知。好像……除了赫敏和罗恩，也只有德拉科能随时让哈利跟他分享自己生活中的一点一滴。

哈利坐在空荡荡的房子里抓着魔法部的通知书，前所未有地如此想念自己的哥哥。虽然德拉科嘴上没说过什么，但自从哈利认真地告诉他自己想当傲罗后，德拉科却一直都在督促他复习和帮他补魔药课。如果还有谁最应该知道这个消息，那只有德拉科。

哈利低头看看手中由猫头鹰送来的信件，心中的的念头愈发清晰——

他要去见德拉科。

——TBC——


	13. Chapter 13

马尔福庄园里永远都是幽静而冰冷的。

马尔福家族的人都习惯了冷漠的行事风格，庄园内常年寂静无声，就连家养小精灵做事的时候也要放轻脚步不敢弄出声响，否则会受到严厉的惩罚。德拉科从小在这里长大，习惯了静悄悄的庄园，也从不畏惧寒冷。

他的身上也是冰冷的，只要释放出一点点信息素，冰寒的气息就会覆裹在他的身上，一般的Alpha或者Omega都不敢轻易靠近。可是就算是这样，也依然有不少Omega试图接近他，毕竟他是马尔福家的少爷。只是他一向冷淡，也不愿被信息素所掌控。就算碰到高匹配的Omega，也是立刻远远离开，不再轻易靠近对方一步。

哈利对他来说……的确是一个意外。

在哈利醒过来之前，德拉科就清醒过来。他先是为自己差点标记了哈利而感到后怕，可随后又开始可惜自己没有完成标记。

没有一个Alpha能够抵抗标记的诱惑，德拉科甚至想不起来自己当时是如何做到的。他眼前只有满目的烈火赤焰，每一根神经都被欲，望所掌控着。

可当他看到清醒过来后的哈利那惊慌的眼神时，德拉科就立刻回过神来。分化期时的哈利不是他本来的模样，德拉科很清楚，他本应该很清楚。他和哈利从小一起长大，曾几何时在这寂静的庄园里，也只有年幼的哈利敢调皮敢吵闹，带着小时候的德拉科一起在后院到处玩耍。哈利很听他的话，可绝对不是乖巧的人，更不可能变成柔弱的Omega。

德拉科坐在卧室的窗边，在夜幕下举起自己的手掌。他疯狂地想念着那赤焰的味道，可却不知道自己思念的究竟是人，还只是那一抹信息素。他沉迷于哈利乖乖地坐在自己怀中的样子，可他心中却又清楚地知道，若是原本的哈利，哪有耐心窝在他怀里一动不动。

卧室门口突然传来敲门声，打断了德拉科的走神。他倏地回头，就看见纳西莎缓缓打开门走进来。

“小龙。”

德拉科立刻调整表情站起来，让妈妈坐在卧室中的沙发上。

纳西莎抬头打量着德拉科，她的儿子自从长大后就变得沉默而冷淡，只是马尔福家的人一向如此，纳西莎也无可抱怨。这么多年以来，好像也只有在哈利还敢肆意玩耍时，偌大的马尔福庄园里才有一点动静。

“晚饭吃了吗？”纳西莎双手交叠放在身前，想要摸摸儿子的脑袋确又不敢。

“吃完了，餐具已经让他们收走了。”德拉科坐在边上，低着头回答。

“你……”纳西莎斟酌着开口，“既然你自己都说了，是因为高匹配才会让你失控，那你爸爸提议也不是……”

“当然不可能。”德拉科猛地抬头，“你们把我当成什么？动物吗？”

“话不能这么说。”纳西莎皱起眉，“如果是其他Omega，我们绝对不会管你，但那个人不可能是哈利。现在外面的人都在嘲笑我们家，所有人纷纷等着看好戏……算了，不说这个了。你看你提出让哈利离开的要求我们都做到了，为什么这件事就不可以？”

德拉科始终还是年少，一时控制不住脸上的表情。他露出嘲讽的神情：“你们也一直都想赶哈利走，这不正顺了你们的意吗？”德拉科顿了一顿，还是没有忍住，“即使当初他才是个十四五岁的小孩。”

纳西莎愣了愣，相比于卢修斯，她和德拉科总是要更亲近一点。纳西莎知道，儿子跟自己讲的是真心话。

“你……你是不是对他……”她担忧地问。

德拉科跟着卢修斯回到庄园后，德拉科再三发誓是因为无意中碰上哈利的发情期才导致的一切，甚至不惜向卢修斯坦白他和哈利是高匹配的事实。

在德拉科的坚持下，卢修斯才肯真正放哈利离开。毕竟一旦碰上高匹配Omega的发情期，能逃开的Alpha寥寥无几。否则以马尔福家护短的脾性，发生这种事情，卢修斯绝对不可能如此轻易地放过哈利。

可纳西莎了解自己的儿子，知道事情不会像德拉科所说的那么简单。

“我没有。”德拉科垂下眼，打断纳西莎的话，“我只是不想当个自私自利的人。”

纳西莎又是一愣，一时间不知道该说什么。

“我……”安静了一会儿，她才再次开口，“你好好想想吧，我也去劝劝你爸，不然你也不能这样一直被他没收魔杖关在家里。而且再拖下去，要是他重新怀疑起你和哈利……”

德拉科轻轻抬头，他沉默了许久，才开口说：“我和他没有更多的关系……但在那件事上，我是不会退让的。”

纳西莎的话点到即止，她没多留，和儿子道了晚安后离开。德拉科的卧室重新被上锁，而他则回到了窗边的座位上，继续出神。

不知道哈利毕业后是否一切顺利？德拉科确信哈利一定能被魔法部录取，可是他不知道哈利在培训营里是否会吃苦？而且他们分开的时候哈利才刚刚分化期结束，也不知道身体恢复了没有？

德拉科只在N.E.W.T.s最后一门考试后匆匆地看了哈利一眼，甚至他都没有看清楚。可是他不需要看清，光凭气息他就能清晰地感觉到哈利在他附近。德拉科不敢久留，他生怕多站一会儿，自己就会被哈利遥遥传来的信息素所吸引，不舍得再离开一步。

信息素，又是信息素。在这世界上所有的Alpha和Omega都逃离不了这个东西，即使有想要反抗的人，可下场总会充满悲剧。

德拉科心想，如果没有信息素，他还会被哈利所吸引吗？就像是哈利还没分化之前，德拉科相信那时候的自己只是单纯地把哈利当成弟弟，如果哈利没有分化成Omega，也许他们的关系就会一直保持不变。

这是爱吗？

德拉科自己也没有答案。

正当他昏昏沉沉的时候，德拉科耳边再次传来敲门的声音。他从思绪中惊醒看向门口半天，那里却没有任何动静。德拉科倾听几秒，才发现声音传自窗外。

他猛地站起来，快步走到窗边打开窗户，深夜中莹白的月色倾泻而入，一个脑袋突然出现在半空中，黑发少年喜悦而灿烂地笑着。

“哥！我当傲罗啦！”

明明是有些恐怖的画面，德拉科却瞬间动容。他连忙后退，让哈利进来。哈利飞进房间里脱下隐形衣，才露出自己的身子和火弩箭。

“哥！你怎么样？庄园的密令漏洞竟然还没有修正，我骑着扫把偷偷进来的！”

哈利连忙走到德拉科身前，把他从头到脚打量一番。德拉科依旧还在诧异之中，半天才回过神来。他连忙关上窗户，让哈利对着房间念静音咒。

“哦，好。”哈利听话地拔出魔杖。他还在兴奋于自己成功的秘密行动，没有发现德拉科的不对劲。

念完咒两个男孩才缓和下来，哈利抬头看着德拉科，他目光闪烁，静止了几秒后，突然扑进了德拉科的怀中。

德拉科一把接住怀中的黑发少年，他思念至极的柴火味排山倒海般向他迎面扑来，寒冷的空气中终于迎来一丝温暖。德拉科紧紧拥抱着哈利，贪婪地吸着他颈窝里的热气。他几乎要再次沦陷在这美妙的味道中，觉得世界上的一切都可以舍弃。可哈利却突然挣脱出他的怀抱，神采奕奕地看着德拉科。

“我被魔法部录取啦，下周就可以进入傲罗培训营！”

德拉科顿时惊醒过来，他连忙扯起笑容，看着高兴的哈利说：“我知道你一定会被录取的。”

“那当然，我N.E.W.T.s成绩那么好他们还敢不录取我？”哈利得意地开着玩笑，“多亏了你给我补魔药课，不然我拿不到那么高的分数。”

他从口袋里掏出魔法部的通知书，高兴地举在德拉科眼前：“我想让你知道这个好消息。”

德拉科接下通知书，认真地读了一遍。他揉揉哈利的脑袋，重新把信件折起来让他放好。

哈利小心翼翼地收起通知书，再次看向德拉科：“哥，你怎么样，卢修斯有为难你吗？”

德拉科摇摇头，他又揉了揉哈利的头发，手指一路下滑落至哈利颈后的腺体处，德拉科轻轻按了按，又猛地收回手来。

“他只是不让我离开庄园，其他都没什么，你放心，他不会对我怎样的。”

卢修斯有多宠溺德拉科，哈利非常清楚。他没多想，只是点点头，突然又想起另一件事：“他们把我东西都寄给我了……”

“我知道。”德拉科放下手，只是看着哈利，“你好好训练，他们不会再去干涉你的生活。”

“那你呢……”哈利忍不住问出心底里真正的问题，“那我们呢……”

德拉科没有做声，哈利安静了一会儿，突然说：“不如你跟我一起走吧。”他立刻拿出隐形衣，“火弩箭坐两个人绰绰有余，我们一起离开……”

“我不能走。”德拉科按住他的手，“我今天离开，明天你就会被魔法部辞退，并且永远不可能再录取你。”

“那……我不当傲罗了。”哈利小声地叫起来，“我有钱也有房子，生活没有问题。我可以去找别的工作，我就不信卢修斯的手能伸到所有行业……”

“你别傻。”德拉科说，“当傲罗是你的梦想，你不能说不要就不要。”

“可是你……”哈利低下头，他明明前途光明，可现在却一点都高兴不起来，总觉得眼前所有的道路都被堵死，“你是不是不想和我走？”

德拉科一言不发，他会被困在这里，正代表了他的无力反抗。即便他可以舍弃一切一走了之，但他唯一不能牺牲的，是哈利。只要他无法阻止卢修斯干涉哈利的人生，他就无能为力。

“哈利，你的梦想比我重要。”德拉科说，“而我……”

“我知道。”哈利打断他的话，他没有抬头，声音越发沉闷，“马尔福家也比我重要。”

“我不是这个意思……”

话还没说完，德拉科就突然脸色骤变。哈利的情绪在变得激动，Omega信息素不由自主地飘散出来。房间内的温度逐渐上升，德拉科立刻向后退去，高匹配的Omega信息素轻易就能让他进入结合热，若他不避开，后果将不堪设想。

哈利猛地抬头，看见德拉科的举动后就立刻明白了他的意思。

信息素，又是信息素。哈利努力抑制着自己的信息素，却一点用都没有。Alpha在正常的情况下可以控制自己信息素的收放，可Omega不行。他就像汪洋中无足轻重的一叶扁舟，只能随着海浪飘飘荡荡，沉溺还是上岸都无法做出选择。

要是他没变成Omega，要是他不是德拉科的高匹配，那么这些一切都不会发生。他和德拉科只会是逐渐生疏的养兄弟，可能在毕业后都不会再见面，更不会有所纠缠。他和德拉科之间哪有情哪有爱，全都是不受控制的本能和无可奈何的冲动。

全都是因为这该死的信息素。

哈利连退三步，他站在窗边，离德拉科远远的。他知道德拉科是为了他着想，可这一刻他却恨透了这种照顾。这是兄长对弟弟的照顾，不带有一点私心，更不带有任何欲。望的照顾。是曾经无数次不可告人的天文台会面，也是每次错身而过时偷偷摸摸的拉扯。

见不得光，马尔福也没打算让他见光。

“我已经离开马尔福家了。”哈利召唤来地上的火弩箭，“你不再是我的哥哥，用不着这样为我着想，没劲。”

他一手撑着跳上窗台。

“你以后看见我就离远点吧，省的被我影响。”

哈利跳上火弩箭就迅速离去，德拉科愣愣地站在原地，过了好一会儿才跑到窗户边，可他早已经看不到哈利的身影。只是还没等他回过神来，德拉科就倏地回头看向卧室门口。他立刻关上窗户，释放出自己的信息素清洗卧室，把哈利遗留下来的味道全部覆盖。

下一秒，他的卧室房门就被推开。

卢修斯站在门口，狐疑地向房间内扫视一圈。

“刚刚庄园上空有动静，他们正在搜查庄园。”他对德拉科说，“你看见可疑的人了吗？”

“没有。”德拉科一手插在口袋里，“我没看见。”

“那你站着窗边……”卢修斯抬手掩住鼻子，“释放信息素干什么？”

“憋久了只能和自己的信息素玩玩。”德拉科向后靠去，倚在窗台上扯扯嘴角，“毕竟被你关了一个多月。”

卢修斯抿起唇，盯着他不说话。

父子俩僵持片刻，直到有家养小精灵出现在卢修斯的身边向他汇报，卢修斯才移开目光。

“我明天再来找你。”

“我答应你。”

德拉科突然开口，卢修斯一顿，盯着他半天才说：“明天来书房找我。”

他转身离开，卧室门没有再上锁。

直到听不到外面任何动静，德拉科才终于松懈下来。他收起自己的信息素，转身看向遥远的黑夜。德拉科抽出揣着兜里的手，放到鼻子下面珍惜地闻着指尖上那最后一点哈利的信息素。

依旧是令他为之疯狂的热焰。

——TBC——


	14. Chapter 14

哈利不知道为何成为傲罗会变成他人生中重中之重的事情，可是他已经没有任何退路，好像要是当不成傲罗，他的人生就会变得毫无意义。

傲罗训练营里和他同期的新人一共有20人，可在这个中间只有3个Omega，而未标记的Omega只剩他一人。

哈利在到达训练营的第二天就开始服用隔绝魔药，不然总觉得所有人的眼光都聚集在他身上。

与此同时哈利也经历了分化期后的第一个发情期，幸亏是周末，才没有让他在训练中出糗。他一个人缩在家里的卧室中，自己服用了抑制魔药。普通的发，情期没有分化期中的那一次那么严重，哈利服用完抑制魔药就没有了任何感觉，只是觉得胸口闷闷的。

像是那种熊熊烈火被闷扑熄灭的闷。

他在床上躺了半天就感觉舒服了许多，哈利爬起来走了一圈，发现服用抑制魔药后的发，情期远比自己想象中的要好过很多。

也不过如此，他想，他既不需要哥哥，也不需要Alpha。事实上是他不需要任何人，自己一个人就可以活得很好。

训练营的课程非常辛苦，但对于哈利来说还算是在掌握之中。没过多久，训练营里的所有人都快忘记他是个Omega，有一两个迷糊的甚至还错把他认成Beta过。

他们的训练官叫金斯莱·沙克尔，对哈利倒是颇为欣赏。毕竟傲罗里的Omega少之又少，有些需要Omega的任务总是找不齐人手。在为期三个月的训练即将结束之前，金斯莱专门把哈利叫到办公室来谈话。

谈话的内容竟然是围绕着哈利还没做标记这件事。

金斯莱试图用最委婉的方式表达出他对此事的担忧，让哈利听了至少半个小时才听出他的本意。

哈利哭笑不得，甚至感到有些生气：“……沙克尔先生，我不认为你有权利过问此事。”

“我知道，这本不应该是我说出来的话……”金斯莱皱着眉，“我很欣赏你才会想告诉你这些，不然就算我让你通过考核进入傲罗部，你也撑不过两个月。你要知道，傲罗部的现任傲罗里，只有不到五个没被标记的Omega。而他们也只是做一些辅助的工作，接不到重要的任务。”

这个话题确实非常不恰当，金斯莱无法多说，只能递出一本文件给哈利。

“你回去好好看看，都是傲罗部过去的行动记录。无论你做什么决定我都不会干涉，如果你坚信自己的选择，那么这本档案也可以当成你的训练资料。”

金斯莱的态度已经非常缓和，哈利没有说什么，他接下档案向金斯莱致谢，离开了办公室。

晚上回到家里，哈利打开金斯莱给他的档案文件。里面记录的都是曾经发生过的未标记Omega傲罗执行任务出意外的行动，其惨烈的结果让哈利触目惊心，不忍再看下去。没有标记过的Omega无法抵抗Alpha释放出来的信息素，要是碰上Alpha罪犯恶意释放信息素，几乎没有一个Omega能够全身而退。被罪犯标记是少数，更多的是在无法抵抗的时候就被人一击致命。

这也是为什么傲罗部不再敢用未标记的Omega，没有解决方法的生理缺陷不是发几句誓言就能掩盖而过。Beta没有这个烦恼，而Alpha只要不碰到发情期和高匹配的Omega就不用担心，唯独Omega们毫无办法。

哈利合上档案，知道金斯莱是好心劝他。只是标记这种事情，哪有想标记就能标记的？

哈利甩甩头，把某个人的脸甩出他的脑海中。

“这个很简单啊，找一个Alpha定期给你做暂时标记，只要你钱给的够多，我不信找不到人。”

赫敏托着下巴一边吃沙拉一边给哈利出主意，她已经顺利入职魔法部，哈利趁着训练营刚刚结束的空档来魔法部找她吃午饭。

“……对哦，我怎么没想到？”哈利点点头。

赫敏瞥了他一眼，没有回答。她心想这哪是想没想到的事情，分明就是愿不愿意。

“那我找谁？”哈利又问，“怎么觉得……事情兜兜转转，最后又回到这个问题上来？”

又或者是，假如他一开始就采取这个方法，就不会有那么多令人烦恼的事情发生。

“老同学挨个问候一番，看谁还没找到工作比较缺钱？”女Alpha嘴里毫不留情，“实在不行你往商业街上一站，我相信用不了多久就会有高匹配Alpha主动过来搭讪。”赫敏不屑道，“这种东西一点也不稀罕。”

“……我不是这么随便的人。”

“你就是太不随便了，才要随便一点。”赫敏继续劝他，“信息素这种东西，你越在意它，它才会越容易影响你。你若是一点都不在意，你就会明白它其实一点也不重要。”

赫敏吃完饭就匆匆回去上班，哈利一个人无所事事，走了半天神后发现自己竟然在大街上站了很久。

更令他诧异的是，竟然真的有一个女Alpha来和他搭讪。

“先生你好，请问你还好吗？”

女Alpha像是个麻瓜，一头火红的长发，看起来比他大不了多少。哈利愣愣地看着她半天，最终脱口而出：“我们是高匹配吗？”

女Alpha怔了一下，随后就大方地承认：“被你猜中了。”她站在哈利身边，“可以问你的名字吗？”

哈利依然还在发呆，过了一会儿他突然问：“你是什么味道？”

问完他又立刻想起来德拉科跟他说过这是非常私密的问题，哈利连忙道歉：“抱歉……我，我不是故意的……”

女Alpha笑起来，她摇摇头：“没关系，我的信息素是伏特加。”

她微微释放了一些信息素环绕在哈利的周围，只有恰到好处的一点点。

“火焰伏特加，是不是很配？”她朝哈利抛了个媚眼。

哈利轻轻嗅了嗅，问到一股酒香味。只是他还没怎么喝过酒，被酒精味冲了鼻子。哈利忍住咳嗽，用手挡着嘴清了清嗓子。

“啊，你不喜欢？”女Alpha立刻收起信息素，“不好意思呀。”

哈利连忙摇头：“不是……只是有点不习惯……”

女Alpha也没有在意，而是笑着继续跟他聊天。

哈利犹豫了半天，最终还是问出了自己心里的问题：“高匹配很容易碰到吗？我的意思是……这只有你们Alpha才能感知到。”

“蛮容易的吧？如果经常在外面，三五天就能碰上一个，只是匹配程度有差别。”

“那你每一个都会搭讪？”哈利好奇的看着她。

女Alpha扑哧一笑：“那当然不会，我又不是禽兽，我也是要看脸的。”

哈利有些窘迫地笑起来，他们又聊了一会儿，最终女Alpha把写着自己电话号码的纸条塞进他的手里。

“想喝酒可以找我，喝不了伏特加也可以喝鸡尾酒。”

哈利愣愣地抓着纸条，回到家里后才反应过来。

他当然不会联系人家，只是他终于理解了赫敏所说的话：高匹配确实很常见。

他和德拉科既不是对方的唯一，也不是对方的命中注定。若不是盥洗室里那场意外，若不是他们原本的牵扯，他们之间的高匹配也不过是茫茫人海中常见的一种关系。

可能会有一天，德拉科也会像那个女Alpha一样无意间撞见自己喜欢的高匹配Omega，他会上去搭讪，和人家聊天谈笑，最后留给人家一张写着电话号码的纸条。

哈利低头看看自己手中的纸条，突然觉得索然无味。他把纸条丢进床头柜里，没有再看上一眼。

没过几天哈利在傲罗部入职，正式成为一名傲罗。他依旧坚持服用隔绝魔药，贴身携带抑制魔药，阻隔信息素的魔咒用得比谁都熟练。只是傲罗部依然不让他去执行正式的任务，而是让他跟着其他未标记的Omega，做点无关紧要的工作。要么给Omega们录口供，要么就是招待受害者或者嫌疑人的Omega家属们，听他们在傲罗部里哭天喊地。

“……入职一个月了，我没踏出魔法部半步。别说逮捕任务，我连现场都没见过。”

哈利苦着脸，用叉子一下没一下地剁着盘子里的馅饼。

赫敏也无可奈何，她在法律执行司里，和哈利算是同一个大部门，傲罗部完成的案子，有不少会经过她的手，上面执行傲罗的名字里，没有一个是哈利的名字。

“上周的逮捕任务又是一个爆发信息素的Alpha，多亏了Beta傲罗们才把他成功抓获。”她摇摇头，“虽然听起来很慌缪，但这种情况下，傲罗部根本不会让你踏出门半步。”

哈利愁容满面：“我苦苦努力多年的梦想，最后就像个笑话。”

早知道还不如干脆给德拉科标记算了。

突然冒出这个想法的时候把哈利自己都给吓了一跳，他手里的动作一顿，然后不动声色地继续吃馅饼。

他已经很久没有想过德拉科，只是脑子里偶尔会冒出一下这个名字。后来他又陆陆续续碰到两三个向他搭讪的人，不只是高匹配的，有Alpha也有Beta。哈利试图跟对方聊下去，可说不到几句，他就十分确定自己没兴趣。

喜不喜欢确实是一种本能。

“也许我该尽快找个做暂时标记的Alpha。”

“哪是也许，是必须！”赫敏翻了个白眼，“老天，别告诉我你还没开始行动，难不成你在等这个Alpha从天而降吗？按你现在这个速度，等你找到的时候，你大概都被踢到傲罗部的后勤组了。”

事业危机的可怕终于让哈利开始正视自己的现状，他翻开通讯录开始一个个联系老同学里的Alpha，可是巫师们没有几个有电话的，哈利对着壁炉连喊了一个星期，觉得嗓子都快被熏哑了也依然毫无头绪。这跟只有半年的分化期不一样，Alpha们也有自己的生活，愿意给一个毫无关系的Omega长期做暂时标记的人寥寥无几。

哈利通讯录上的名字一个个被划掉，直到最后他翻到一个没有名字的联系方式。

接通壁炉后，哈利才发现那是布雷斯·扎比尼的联系方式。哈利重新看了眼通讯录，发现写下联系方式的是德拉科的笔迹。

“嗨，请问是谁……啊，是波特？”

布雷斯竟然正巧在家，哈利连忙应声：“是，是我，不好意思，我打错……”

“你也是来打听德拉科消息的？哇靠那小子这几个月折腾地鸡飞狗跳的，整个圈子里都在看马尔福家的大戏，好多人都跑来我这里打听最新情况。”

“什么？”哈利顿时愣住，“发生了什么事？”

“你不知道吗？哦，你确实不知道，我也好久没你的消息了。几个月前他突然答应他爸联姻相亲，可见一个Omega就吓跑一个Omega，好像是那些Omega们都承受不住他信息素的寒冷。”布雷斯忍不住抱怨起来，“他那信息素谁受得了啊，上学的时候我跟他待久了都要穿外套……反正他爸一个Omega一个Omega的给他介绍，他就一个Omega接一个Omega地吓跑，得罪了不少人……也就是大家看在马尔福家的份上才不敢吱声。”

“……”

哈利怎么觉得这种故事似曾相似，就像那颗飞进麦格教授办公室的游走球一样。

“把联姻能联出比武招亲的姿态也只有马尔福大少爷能干得出来。”布雷斯继续说，“现在他突然放话，说普通的Omega无法接受他，他要找高匹配的Omega。”

哈利的心突然不由自主地砰砰砰跳起来，他小声低喃：“他这是什么意思……”

隔着壁炉布雷斯没有听见他的话，而是继续说：“嘿，可高匹配也很容易找啊，我这才知道原来高匹配通过味道也能筛选出来，有关联的味道匹配性就会变高。德拉科这么刁钻的要求，卢修斯竟然也能满足，真是宠他宠得没边。听说他在大家族的Omega里找到几个，正一个个挨着联系，不信就找不到一个治不住德拉科的Omega。”

哈利的心脏一下子就落回到地面上，沉静下来，蒙上了尘埃。

“他……他没事就好。”

“他马尔福大少爷能有什么事？倒是你，听说你当上了傲罗，恭喜你呀。”布雷斯笑眯眯地说。德拉科后来并没有跟他说太多自己和哈利之间的事情，可布雷斯见到哈利没了音讯，德拉科这边又闹得天翻地覆，他以为两个人的故事早已经翻篇。

“谢谢。”哈利小声地回答。

“别客气，德拉科托过我照顾你，那你也就是我的兄弟，有什么事就找我，千万别客气。你可是他的心头肉弟弟，我就没见他对谁那么好过。你经历分化期的那时候，他把自己弄疯了也要帮你挑选Alpha，你要知道这对我们Alpha来说，这比自杀还可怕。后来那是意外，分化期嘛，发生什么事都很正常，事情过去就过去了，你别太放在心上。我相信他是绝对把你当成亲弟弟看的，你看别人就算是亲生哥哥，也不会对弟弟好到这个份上。”

布雷斯想了一下，又补了一句：“还有卢修斯是什么样的人你也很清楚，那种情况下德拉科还能坚持照顾你，他背地里花了不少心思。”

哈利跪在壁炉前面，沉默了好一会儿才说：“嗯，我知道。”

“我也不多说了……你有空就找我，他大少爷那边估计还得继续闹下去……不过等他见到高匹配Omega，我猜他也闹不了多久。”布雷斯说，“不接触还好，一接触，哪个Alpha能抵抗得住高匹配Omega？”

壁炉熄灭，木炭渐渐冷却下来。哈利跪在壁炉前，直到膝盖发麻承受不住了，才在地上坐下来。

他觉得有些可笑，德拉科那样艰难地从他这个高匹配的陷阱里爬出来，转身就要跳下去另一个。

果然和高匹配无关，也和信息素无关，单纯只是因为那个人不能是哈利·波特而已吧。

——TBC——


	15. Chapter 15

挑选Alpha的计划再次被布雷斯打断，哈利对自己的傲罗工作也透露出一种认命的态度。他再努力，也不过是比其他同事更会安抚哭嚎的Omega，过去学的那么多防御魔咒还比不过一句“兰花盛开”更有用。

只是他还没自暴自弃两天，就被发现了的赫敏狠狠地敲打一番。

“你还真准备去后勤部吗？”赫敏翻了个大大的白眼，“做一辈子的文书工作？”

哈利打了个冷颤，立刻摇头：“我才不要，这一个多月我写报告都快写吐了。”他顿了一顿，“我只是在想……为什么一定要标记呢？你看你和罗恩，一辈子不标记，不也开开心心的。那些被标记了却失去Alpha的Omega们，每一个都要严重崩溃，就算平复了，以后一辈子都要依赖于大量的抑制魔药，比未标记还可怕。”

“你在钻牛角尖，哈利。”赫敏放下自己手中的叉子，叹了口气，“……算了，你别太逼迫自己，原本找Alpha这种事情也只能看缘分……我看看能不能帮你转个岗位吧。”

赫敏比哈利早入职几个月，很快就因为出色的能力站稳了脚步，也有不少自己的人脉。她帮哈利换到了傲罗部中的接待处，专门接待来报案的Omega们。

虽然依然是坐办公室，但记录案件总比安慰家属要轻松一点。只是前来报案的Omega们各有各的苦楚，甚至还有被Beta或者Alpha追打到傲罗部里来的。每次遇到这种事情，通常都会由接待处里的Alpha或者Beta傲罗出面阻止，可总会有他们都不在的时候。哈利反应迅速身手敏捷，一个人制止了两次来闹事的Alpha后，渐渐在傲罗部里出了名。同事们对他颇为佩服，只要他在接待处，大家都很是放心。

但事情总有意外。

刚好是其他傲罗轮班出去吃午饭的时候，哈利一个人留在接待处里，有一个来报家暴案件的Omega，哈利正在帮人家登记，施暴的Alpha就直接追到了傲罗部的接待处里。

哈利依旧是几条魔咒后就把人压制在地上，只是暴怒中的Alpha失去了理智，弹动不得之下，一下子爆出了自己的信息素。

哈利正跪在Alpha身上压制住Alpha的双手，浓郁的陌生信息素直冲他的鼻腔。哈利大惊失色，立刻抬头问缩在角落里的Omega：“你们没有做标记？”

“没……没有……我们只是在谈恋爱……”Omega惊恐地摇头。

接待处里的其他Omega早已吓得如鸟兽散，哈利立刻用阻隔信息素的魔咒把Alpha的信息素阻拦在无人的区域之内，他施出一条禁锢咒把Alpha禁锢在原地，自己则跳到阻隔范围外，连忙摸出一瓶抑制魔药仰头喝下。

他体内的信息素正无法控制地向外蔓延，哈利大口喘着气，竭尽全力平复自己。他笔直地站在原地，生怕被人看出他的异常。只有他自己知道，短短几秒之内，他巫师袍下早已全是难以忍耐的汗水。哈利视野开始模糊，似乎又看到了曾经的画面。

哥哥……德拉科……哥哥在哪里……

指甲嵌入自己的掌心，把自己掐的生痛。哈利猛地清醒，才发现此处的检测魔法被触发，其他傲罗闻讯冲了进来。

“没……没事了。”哈利咳了一声，让自己颤抖的声音平复下来，“闹事者已经被制服，无人受伤。”

“你还好吧？”Beta傲罗关心地看了他一眼，“需要去医院吗？”

“没事，我早有准备。”哈利清醒过来，他故作轻松地晃晃手中的空玻璃瓶，“跟你们说过只要准备充足，就没什么问题。“

“佩服。”另一个Alpha傲罗刚检查完闹事的Alpha，发现他还没有做过标记，“这个浓度的信息素你都能抵制住，你很厉害。”他比了个大拇指，“我会向上面汇报的。”

“谢谢。”哈利朝他笑了一下，就立刻去帮同事们恢复接待处的秩序。

晚上回到家里后，哈利才敢虚脱地倒在客厅地板上。一个下午他至少跑了三趟卫生间，为的是偷偷补充抑制剂和给自己里面的衣服念干燥咒。直到临下班时，身体里涌动的信息素才真正的平静下来。

哈利在地板上躺了一会儿，空荡荡的屋子里安静又空旷。他慢吞吞地爬起来回到卧室里洗澡换衣服，然后从衣柜深处翻出那条已经很久没有碰过的围巾。哈利蜷缩在床上，围巾里的Alpha信息素已经消失不见，但他依然深深地嗅着，努力地回想着德拉科的味道。他记得山中的寂静大雪，他也记得午后的磅礴大雨；他记得寒雾中结霜的玫瑰，他也记得冰湖中蜿蜒的水草。

可他偏偏想不起来德拉科的味道。

德拉科正在干什么呢？是在跟娇贵的名门Omega吃饭？还是在和喜欢的高匹配Omega散步？也许没过多久，他就能听到马尔福大少爷订婚的消息。

哈利紧紧地抱着围巾躺在床上，他的信息素在空气中散乱地飘荡，烧得屋子里都变热了。可是哈利心中却前所未有的清明，他在想念德拉科，想念他的哥哥。他想念那美妙至极的信息素，也想念德拉科每一次揉自己头发的手。

他至始至终都分不清那些复杂而混乱的情感，也不愿再去思考到底是本能还是理智，是依赖还是喜爱。思念又不是考试，哪有那么多头头是道？更况且就算他分清了，烈火中早就只剩他一人，他又能如何？

窗外的寒风呼啸而过，火热的信息素充斥着整间卧室，哈利昏昏沉沉，最终在冬天的初雪中安静地沉睡过去。

“下雪了。”

德拉科站落地窗前，看着窗外的小雪。他身上仍是一件黑色衬衫，外面只是披了一件薄薄的深灰色巫师袍。庄园里的温度并不高，马尔福家的人都不畏寒，再冷的时候，也只是披上一件厚呢子大衣。

德拉科垂下眼，他想到哈利。也许是从小在马尔福家长大的关系，哈利也不太怕冷。但他仍然喜欢在冬天穿得厚厚的把自己裹成一团，再跑到雪地里打滚。

“明天格林格拉斯夫人会带着她女儿来拜访我们，你记得对别人客气一点。”

卢修斯坐在书桌后面忙着自己的事情，眼睛看也不看德拉科一眼。

他没有强迫儿子的想法，只要求德拉科尽快找到合适的Omega结婚标记，为的是确保德拉科不会再有机会和那个波特产生任何瓜葛。而且等订婚结婚一连串的庆典过后，应该也不会有什么人还会记得德拉科在学校里的绯闻。

至于德拉科选了几个月都没有挑中喜欢的Omega，卢修斯并不在意。马尔福太太本来就不是谁都能当的，他儿子看不上别人，再正常不过。

只是德拉科对待那些Omega的方式，似乎有些不绅士。

“这位小姐比你小几岁，也在霍格沃茨里读书……Omega都是娇弱的少爷小姐，不管人家是不是跟你高匹配，你也不能那样对待Omega。”

上一个Omega明明是有关联性的味道，可等德拉科见到他时，却无动于衷。两个人在待客室里坐了一个小时，也不见德拉科的信息素被激发出来。最后那个Omega急的晕了过去，被父母带离了马尔福庄园，再也没出现。

“而且……”卢修斯继续说，“你也适可而止，就算我们马尔福家再有权有势，也经不起你这样胡来。”

“明明是他谎报信息素，和我无关。”德拉科依旧看着窗外，“我已经非常配合的在那里坐了一个小时。”

卢修斯手里一顿，他转头看了眼儿子，又回头继续看自己的文件。

“格林格拉斯家虽然夫妇两个人比较吵闹，但他们家的小姐是个不错的孩子，我对她很满意。”卢修斯说，“明天你母亲会在家里陪你，你好好招待人家。”

第二天，哈利睡过了头。他前一晚上没有吃饭，正饿得头晕眼花，咬着一个牛角包端着杯咖啡就匆匆忙忙赶到魔法部。只是到了办公位上还没坐下，他就看到边上站着一位大腹便便但是衣着考究的中年男士，一脸的不耐烦。

“抱歉……稍，稍等。”哈利放下咖啡，拿住口中的牛角包，“请问有什么可以帮到您的？”他连外套都没来得及脱，直接打开手中的文件夹。

“你们傲罗部怎么搞的？我来报案都找不到人！”中年男士愤愤地骂着。

哈利左看右看，其他几个同事桌子前都有人，确实还没轮到这位先生。

“请问您要报什么案？”哈利一边问，一边把剩下的面包塞进嘴里。

“德拉科·马尔福残害Omega！”

“噗！——”哈利被嘴里的牛角包一下子噎住，他连忙吞下面包，给自己灌了一大口咖啡才顺过气来，“您……您这是什么意思？”

“马尔福家无法无天，之前选了那么Omega给他儿子乱来，现在还要求是高匹配Omega！前几天听说有一个Omega是被抬出马尔福庄园的！没人性！我的宝贝女儿啊……”中年男人掩面哭了起来。

“啊……啊？”哈利愣在那里。

马尔福家在魔法界算是非常知名的豪门家族，此刻的接待处里，所有人都停下了动作，纷纷看向哈利这里。

“您的意思是，德拉科把您的女儿给……给……”如此慌缪的事情，哈利怎么也说不出口。

“呸呸呸，不是，我女儿还是单纯的小公主，你这是什么意思！”一言不合，中年男人就瞪起了眼睛。

“不，抱歉我不是那个意思，我的意思是……您到底是什么意思？”

“哎！你这个人怎么这么笨！我老婆今天要带我的心肝宝贝去见那个禽兽！我吵不过她，只能来报案！你们快去救救我的女儿……“

“……哦。”哈利心想，亏得他知道内情，否则怎么可能听得懂这个中年男人说的话，“去相亲的话，晚上不就回家了吗？”

“她回得来吗？！人去了就没了！”

“这位先生，既然您的夫人陪着她去……不如先联系一下她，看一下她们的情况，若是联系不上我们再……。”

“我不管！你们必须派人去救我女儿！”中年男人没在意为什么哈利会知道是相亲，不管不顾的大闹起来，“你们必须派傲罗去救我的女儿！”

他一开始闹脾气，边上其他人都开始窃窃私语起来。

“好好好……您别担心，我们马上派人跟你去。”哈利别无他法，他连忙安抚这位先生，从位置上站起来想去通知同事出勤。只是他刚转身，就突然脚步一顿。

哈利回头看向那个中年男人：“我跟你去。”

中年男人急匆匆的，不在意谁跟他去，只要是傲罗就可以。

“好好好，我们赶紧出发。”

哈利不顾其他同事的呼喊，连忙拿上自己的魔杖：“我还没问您的名字，请问您怎么称呼？”

“快点快点。”中年男人催促着他，“叫我格林格拉斯先生就好。”

马尔福庄园内。

纳西莎一身银色的绸缎长裙，外面披着一条厚厚的带有保暖咒的披肩，和格林格拉斯夫人肩并肩走在落了一层薄雪的花园里。

“孩子们就要让他们独处才行，我们大人在场，他们总会害羞。”格林格拉斯夫人捂着嘴笑，一脸谦卑的笑容，“我女儿她倾慕德拉科已久，之前接到邀请函的时候，她比我还开心，央求我帮她请假也要来见面。”

“是吗？”纳西莎不冷不热的，脸上带着客套的微笑，“就怕我这个儿子不懂事。”

“没事没事。”格林格拉斯连忙讨好地说，“最后当然还是要看缘分，我们家女儿……啊！”格林格拉斯夫人突然捂住嘴巴，“抱歉，我可能需要去一趟梳妆室，刚刚不小心蹭了点口红。”

“那我陪你去。”纳西莎转身。

“不敢劳烦马尔福夫人，我自己去就好了。”格林格拉斯夫人连忙摆手，她捂着嘴，匆匆向城堡快步走去。

纳西莎被她吵得慌，也没有跟她客气。她转身目送格林格拉斯夫人离开，随后视线顺势扫到了城堡里待客室的窗户。她刚刚见到了那位格林格拉斯小姐，虽然她不喜欢格林格拉斯夫妇的性格，但那位小姐看起来单纯善良，教得还算不错。可问题是德拉科，德拉科在家里闹了几个月，卢修斯一昧地认为是德拉科挑剔，可纳西莎却隐隐的有些担忧。

她的儿子是什么性格，纳西莎其实很清楚。

“你在看什么呀？”

德拉科回神，转头看向坐在他对面的女孩。少女身穿一袭米白色的长裙，金色卷发温婉地披在肩膀上，钻石耳钉在她小巧的耳朵上闪闪发光。

“在看……很快就又要下雪了。”德拉科从窗外收回视线，“我没想到竟然还有Omega愿意来见我。”

他盯着眼前的女孩，德拉科见过她，在霍格沃茨里。

“你认识我。”女孩笑起来，“我知道。”

“我只是见过你。”德拉科垂眼，挑了挑自己的袖口，“我知道你是我学妹。”

“不，你认识我。”女孩直直地看着他，“而且你知道我是你的高匹配，因为我闻到过你的信息素。”

“不可能。”德拉科脱口而出，说完他又顿了一顿，细细地回想了一下曾经在霍格沃茨里的事情，“……不可能。”

他当时转身就走，从此再也没有靠近过这个女孩。

“可是我闻到了，即使隔得那么远。”女孩依旧笑着，“看来我们匹配的程度很高。”

她向德拉科伸出手：“我叫阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，很高兴认识你。”

德拉科看着她，没有伸手。

女孩一点也不介怀的样子，她放下手，脸上依然挂着微笑。

“今天其实是我母亲逼我来的，我父亲不愿意，他们昨天晚上还在吵架。”阿斯托利亚也转头看向了窗外，白日投射进来的光线笼罩在她脸上，显得她皮肤莹白，“至于我自己……我知道我没有机会。”

女孩看向德拉科，笑了起来：“不然你不会在那次之后就一直避着我。”

看来这位小姐是个聪明人，德拉科挑眉一笑：“麻烦你今天走一趟。”

“没什么，能请假从学校出来玩几天，我很高兴。”阿斯托利亚甜甜地一笑，“不瞒你说，昨晚我父亲跟我讲了半天有关于你这几个月以来的事情，我当时就觉得你的心思并不在相亲上……你和他的事情，至今还在学校里流传呢。”

女孩眨了眨眼睛，德拉科眯起眼：“你想知道什么？”

“没什么，只是纯粹有点好奇。”阿斯托利亚看着德拉科，“我们这么高程度的匹配你也会避开我，就说明你不是追求高匹配的人，可是他……是你的高匹配吧？”

德拉科皱起眉，他没有跟任何人透露过这件事情，而且就算是哈利说出去的，格兰芬多那边的人也不会把这种事情传到斯莱特林里来。

“是我猜的，有人说高匹配之间的人无论认不认识都会有类似直觉一样的感应，我也这样觉得。除了你我还认识两个和我高匹配的Alpha，怎么说呢？只需要一眼就能看懂吧。”阿斯托利亚笑着，“我确实只是好奇，如果你不喜欢高匹配，那你为什么会接受他？你跟他在一起，会很麻烦吧？”

为什么？

这个问题德拉科问了自己无数遍，最终也得不到答案。一开始担心哈利是真的，经受不住高匹配之间的吸引是真的，后来进入易感期也是真的。

可如果一切只是信息素的问题，那么此刻的他应该会对眼前这位女孩很感兴趣。也是极高匹配的Omega，而且聪明文静，既能跟上他的思维，同时也应该能适应马尔福家的冷清。

德拉科垂下眼心想，哈利和阿斯托利亚不一样，哈利和他既不是同一类人，也无法适应马尔福家的冷寂。可是他此刻脑子里只有哈利，甚至从哈利离开的那天起他的脑子里都只剩哈利。其他Omega坐在他面前时，他想的是哈利，卢修斯让他乖一点的时候，他想的是哈利，就算是现在，他想的依旧是哈利。

“一定要问为什么吗？”德拉科开口道，“……我自己也不知道为什么，后来我就在想，为什么一定要有答案？” 

他看向面前的女孩：“其实当初为什么要避开你，我也不清楚原因，只是脚下的步伐下意识就转弯，等回过神来后，也没有后悔过。”德拉科顿了一顿，“抱歉，这么说不太恰当。”

阿斯托利亚摇摇头：“我理解。”

德拉科突然从沙发上站起来，他来回踱步，不动声色地慢慢远离那个女孩。德拉科能感觉得出来，空气中的温度已经有点低了。阿斯托利亚说他们是高程度匹配，这并不是假话。上一个高匹配Omega坐在德拉科面前时，德拉科成功抑制自己的信息素外溢整整一个小时，可今天阿斯托利亚坐在他面前时，他却只坚持了半个小时。

“想去花园里走走吗？虽然现在外面有点冷。”德拉科客套地笑着。

阿斯托利亚立刻就明白了他的意思，她点点头，配合地从位置上站起来。德拉科快步走到待客室的门口，可是他手一按门把手，脸色就倏地一变。

“怎么了？”阿斯托利亚站在他身后问。

“可能是不知情的家养小精灵锁了门吧，我没带魔杖，你来开下门。”德拉科尽力让自己平静，也别让阿斯托利亚感到紧张。

阿斯托利亚立刻拔出魔杖对着门锁念“阿拉霍洞开”，可是反复念了几次咒语后，门也依然紧紧地锁着。

而且不只是门锁着，就连房间里的窗户都打不开。无论阿斯托利亚念什么咒语，他们都无法离开这间房间。

阿斯托利亚渐渐惊慌起来，而她的信息素也早已在德拉科信息素的刺激之下控制不住，青涩的嫩草味渐渐充斥在空气中。白雪融化后，初春的青草味——这正是阿斯托利亚的信息素味道。

两个年轻人相视一看，谁也笑不出来。德拉科沉下脸，心中不敢相信卢修斯和纳西莎竟然对他狠了心。

“你会禁锢咒吗？”

他看向面色惨白的阿斯托利亚。


	16. Chapter 16

格林格拉斯先生和哈利还是靠哈利所知道的密令漏洞进入了马尔福庄园，他们匆匆跑进花园，就见到了纳西莎和格林格拉斯太太。

“呀，你怎么来了？”格林格拉斯太太惊讶地看着自己的丈夫，随后就紧张起来，“孩……孩子们都聊得好好地，你可别来添乱。”

纳西莎则静静地看着哈利，哈利咳了一声，掏出自己的傲罗证件。

“格林格拉斯先生报了案，我是来执行任务的。”

“去找阿斯托利亚！”格林格拉斯先生连招呼都不打，直接冲着城堡跑去。

“哎你别去！”格林格拉斯夫人见状，立刻就拎起裙摆跟了上去，“你给我站住！”

只是格林格拉斯先生头也不回，哈利见状，只好跟着一起跑了过去。

一行人拉扯半天，最终还是到了待客室门口，格林格拉斯先生手握着门把就要推门进去，可门却一动不动。  
“咦？怎么门锁了？孩子们在里面吗？”

“你说什么？”原本走在后面的纳西莎立刻快步上前。

“门锁着，里面有人吗？”

格林格拉斯先生还摸不清情况，一脸疑惑地盯着大门。

纳西莎面色一白，她立刻拔出魔杖：“孩子们就在这间屋子里。”

“你们疯了吧！”格林格拉斯先生立刻喊起来，“他们可是高匹配！”

哈利心中一惊，立刻握着魔杖魔杖冲到门前对着大门念起咒来，可是待客室的门却丝毫没有动静。

“魔咒没用。”他抬头，盯着纳西莎，“谁锁的房间？他们在里面多久了？”

“我不知道……”纳西莎也在对着大门尝试不同的咒语，“应该有一个多小时。”

“我就说这小子是个畜生！”格林格拉斯先生大吼起来，“不要管门了！”他立刻转向边上的墙壁：“四分五裂！”

“哎不要……”格林格拉斯夫人立刻冲上来。

纳西莎也大声喊了起来：“小心孩子们！”

墙壁突然炸开，砖石粉屑向空中四处飞去。所有人抬起手臂挡住脸，等他们再次看清楚时，墙上出现了一个大洞。

浓郁的信息素迎面扑来，冰雪中杂夹着青翠的味道，逼得所有人都后退一步。这种情况下，里面到底在发生什么，所有人都心知肚明。  
“哎呀，这……这孩子们……我们是不是要离开才对？”

格林格拉斯夫人连忙叫起来，就连格林格拉斯先生都犹豫地停下了脚步。

可下一秒，他们却看见哈利飞快地冲进了墙洞里。

“别进去！”格林格拉斯先生大叫起来，标记过程中被打断的Alpha不仅会充满攻击性，还会毫无理智可言。此刻冲进去的人，会有生命危险。

只是纳西莎都没有想到，哈利说了一句连她都没有意料到的话——

“德拉科受伤了！”

极高浓度的信息素酝酿在房间里，冰块味和青草味已经混杂成一团无法分清。可哈利依旧从这里面敏感地闻到了一丝血腥味，而且是德拉科的血，他很确定。他不知道他为什么会知道，可他偏偏就十分肯定。

哈利捂着鼻子冲进房间，浓郁的Alpha信息素已经开始对他产生影响，但他仍旧毫不犹豫地冲了进来。他在房间一头的墙角下看见躺在地上的德拉科，而阿斯托利亚则倒在沙发上，痛苦地低吟着。

哈利立刻向德拉科跑去，此刻他才看清，德拉科半昏迷地倒在地上。他神情痛苦，四肢被禁锢咒紧紧锁住。衣服上满是鲜血，额头上也破损了一大块，看起来像是德拉科自己撞出来的伤口。

“哥！”哈利大惊失色地扑到德拉科身边，他身上的信息素散发出来，不由自主地包围着德拉科。

熟悉的Omega信息素渐渐占据了德拉科的鼻腔，是他熟悉的燃烧味。德拉科双眼睁开一条缝隙，是他最爱的燃烧味。

他眼前燃烧起熊熊烈火，他看见他思念的人在火光中向他走来，热烈的赤色光芒笼罩在那个人的身上，燃进他的心里，终于让他那冰寒至极的心底微微回升起一丝温度。

“哈利……”

德拉科的声音颤抖着，他在极致地忍耐着，沾满了鲜血的额头上暴起青筋，竭尽所有的自制力让自己不要失控。

哈利连忙把德拉科抱入怀中，解开他身上的禁锢咒。

“带我走……哈利，带我走。”

德拉科靠在哈利的肩膀上，声音压抑而嘶哑。

“好，我们走……哥，别担心，我这就带你走。”

哈利急得掉下眼泪，泪珠打在德拉科的脸上，和他的鲜血混在一起滴落在地上。他慌慌张张地抬起德拉科，又急忙把他放下。

“你等等……哥，你等我一下。”

哈利从地上站起来，他拔出魔杖隔离了德拉科周围的信息素，然后跑到格林格拉斯小姐的身边，拿出一支抑制魔药灌进她的嘴里。接着哈利把她从沙发上抱起来，匆匆地跑到房间外面。

“带她去医院，抑制魔药不一定有用。”

哈利把她塞进格林格拉斯先生的怀中，格林格拉斯一看宝贝女儿变成了这般，什么都来不及说立刻转身就走。格林格拉斯夫人也终于惊慌起来，跟在丈夫的身边飞快地离开了马尔福庄园。

哈利看也没看他们，交完人就马上回头再次冲进待客室中，把德拉科从地上扶起来背在身上。只是等他跑到走廊上时，纳西莎却站着他们的面前。

纳西莎没有说话，只是担忧地看着自己的儿子。德拉科趴在哈利的背上，他微微睁眼看了一眼母亲，却什么话也没说，而是倦惫地闭上了眼。

哈利停下脚步，站着纳西莎面前不知道该怎么办。他会带走德拉科的，但是对他来说纳西莎和卢修斯不一样，至少他小时候在马尔福庄园里的穿衣吃饭，都是纳西莎一直在照顾。

“他不会再回来了对不对？”

纳西莎突然开口。

哈利愣住，他想了一下，说：“他会。”

纳西莎神色微动，明显有些惊讶于他的回答。

“他是你们的儿子，等这件事情过了之后，他自然就会回来，亲人永远都是亲人。”哈利轻笑一声，“就像你们和我一样，不是亲生的就永远不是亲生的。”

纳西莎沉默片刻：“小时候你还叫过我妈妈。”

哈利低下头，没有说话。

“门不是我锁的，如果你还愿意相信我，希望你能替我告诉他。”纳西莎抬起手张开手掌，掌心中发出淡淡的白光， “你们快点走吧，照顾好他。”

德拉科的魔杖出现在她的手中，纳西莎轻轻抬手，让魔杖飞向哈利的手里。

“卢修斯我来应付，他不会去打扰你们的”

她侧身，让开了去往马尔福庄园门口的道路。

哈利没有犹豫，他连再见都来不及说，抓住魔杖便向出口跑去。

等到了能够幻影移形的地方，哈利刚准备带德拉科去医院，就听到德拉科低着嗓子在他耳边说道：“回家。”

他轻轻地咬了哈利的脖子一口。

哈利身子一颤，他涨红了脸，有些犹豫。可是他突然感到身上一沉，哈利连忙回头看去，发现德拉科似乎是彻底晕了过去。他不敢再拖延，而是幻影移形带德拉科回家。

等回到家中，哈利把德拉科放在自己的床上。他用愈合咒治好了德拉科身上撞出来的伤，再用清洁咒清理干净他的血迹。可是德拉科依旧紧闭着双眼，没有要醒过来的迹象。

“哥……德拉科……哥？”哈利试图唤醒德拉科，却都没有用。从德拉科晕过去的那一刻开始，他身上便不再飘散任何信息素，可他身下却一直鼓着。

“哥？”哈利又喊了几声，可德拉科一点反应也没有。哈利着急起来，体内的信息素随着他的情绪渐渐飘荡出来，漂浮在德拉科的身边。

德拉科轻哼一声，似乎有清醒的迹象。只是随后哈利就发现他只是颤动了一下，没有继续苏醒。

哈利心想，也许是自己的信息素有用。只是刚刚在路上的时候他一心顾着德拉科的身体，体内骚动的信息素早已平复，此刻也只是随着心情轻轻飘出来了几丝。

“哥……”

哈利想了想，他脱了鞋爬上床，俯下身子贴在德拉科的脖子边上想闻他的信息素。可是哈利只闻到德拉科肌肤的味道，闻不出任何冰凉的气息。他自己身上的信息素有一点反应，可对此刻的德拉科来说，完全不够。

哈利着急起来，他胡乱地抚摸着德拉科的身体，解开哥哥身上的衣服。衬衫的扣子一路向下，一颗一颗地被解开，露出赤裸的胸膛。哈利脸越来越红，却没有停下来的念头，直到他的手碰到皮带扣时，哈利才愣愣地停下了动作。

不行……德拉科会醒不过来的。

哈利咬住唇，他低着头把德拉科的腰带解开，然后是裤腰上的扣子和拉链。裤子被拉下，露出里面的深色内裤，和那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。哈利犹豫片刻， 最后还是小心翼翼地伸出手指，勾下了内裤的边缘。

那玩意儿一下子弹出来，哈利咽咽喉咙，两手握上去后又被那炙热的温度给吓到。上一次已是几个月前的事，何况那时哈利昏昏沉沉，到底做了什么已经记不太清楚。他轻轻地揉着，不太敢用力，逐渐迷糊的脑子里努力地回忆上一次的经历。

那时他们是怎么做的？好像……德拉科好像用了嘴……

哈利又咽了口口水，他看了看手中德拉科坚硬的阴茎，尝试地低下头，伸出舌尖舔了一下。

好像……也还好？哈利胆子大了一点，张嘴试着全部含住。只是德拉科那地方的尺寸无法让他完全吞下，哈利只含住了顶部嘴里就已经被塞满。他试着咽了咽喉咙，口腔内壁按压着坚硬的顶部，哈利有些作呕，又立刻松开嘴让自己放松。

嘴巴好累……哈利心中一时只有这个念头，他一会儿试着动动舌头，一会儿又试着吞吐。自己在给哥哥口交的事实让他既紧张又兴奋，身边的Omega信息素越来越来越浓，随着他的渐渐投入，像一簇簇小火苗一样包裹着他和德拉科。

德拉科轻轻动了一下，可仍旧未醒。哈利爬起来又靠近他的脖子间仔细地闻了闻， 依旧闻不到德拉科的信息素，只有一丝微弱的清凉味道，隐隐约约地贴覆在德拉科的皮肤上，甚至可能是哈利的臆想。

“哥……”哈利担忧地喊着，他有些束手无策，转头就看见德拉科依旧高高挺立在那里的肉棒。哈利想了想，突然跪起来开始脱自己的裤子。 

他给自己念了个清洁咒，接着伸手下去摸了摸自己的两腿之间。那里已经有些湿润，随着他信息素的逐渐浓厚，小穴里的水也渐渐流了出来。哈利摸了把自己的阴茎，又把手伸到后方碰触着后面的穴口。

上次是怎么进去的？

他有些胆怯，可是事到如今他也无法退缩。哈利试探着伸入一根手指，那里比自己想的要松软，加上哈利自己爱液的润滑更是轻松地就探了进去。

里面又紧又烫，哈利插了几下把自己弄得越来越痒。他拔出手指坐到德拉科的身上，用自己的下体磨蹭着德拉科的阴茎。

好热……

他变得头昏脑涨，脑子里像是要烧起来一样没法继续思考。体内的大火热烈地烧着，哈利觉得又痒又热，只知道机械般的前后摩擦。粗硬地肉棒顶在哈利最柔软的部位用力地挤压，把他体内的水统统都给挤出来。

还不够……

哈利握住德拉科的阴茎，一手撑在床上，仔细地引导着那处硬挺寻找自己的入口。他两腿逐渐发软，好不容易找准地方刚探进去一点的时候，就坚持不住地坐了下来。

“啊！……”

哈利一下子趴在的德拉科的身上，粗大的阴茎满满地撑在他的体内，温度比他的身体还要炙热。哈利身上的皮肤通红，他轻轻地动了动，随后就忍不住地前后耸动了起来。

“哥……”他趴在德拉科的胸膛上，Omega信息素已经充盈在卧室中，紧密地裹在他们的身上。哈利附在德拉科的耳边，一边喊他一边用力地喘着气。“德拉科……哥……”哈利不停地叫着，呻吟着，试图让德拉科醒过来。

可是他越心急下身就越是难耐，哈利已经快要想不起来原本的初衷，他抖动着发软的腰，急切地想要给自己止痒。下身的水越来越多，粘在德拉科还未完全脱下的裤子上染成深色的一块。

为什么德拉科还不醒？哈利委屈地想着，他前后耸动，小穴贪婪地吞吐着坚硬的肉棒。为什么哥哥还不醒？哈利委屈地都快哭了，是哥哥不想再见到他吗？还是哥哥从没想过他？哈利舔着德拉科的喉结，用牙齿轻轻地咬住。可是他很想哥哥，想地都快疯了。他明明是吞噬一切的熊熊烈火，恨不得将这个不让他见哥哥的世界都给烧得一干二净，可是他却必须装成冷寂的寒冰，假装对德拉科一点感情也没有。

怎么可能呢？这是他的哥哥，从小就在他身边的哥哥。如今哥哥的阴茎就插在他的体内，他们再也不会分离，再也不会见不到对方。他会成为哥哥最亲密的人，他要成为和哥哥永远在一起的人。

哈利的腿早已经累了，可是他却停不下。他搓揉着自己的阴茎，身子不停地在德拉科的阴茎上起伏，哥哥的鸡巴真大，哈利闭着眼仰起头，尖叫着射在德拉科的腹部和胸膛上。

接着他的体内猛地一热，哈利立刻睁眼，才发现德拉科也射了，射在他的身体里。哈利立即低头看德拉科，德拉科眼皮抖动，冰冷的信息素终于冲破防线，迅速地扩散出来。

“哥！”

哈利连忙摸着德拉科的脸，德拉科的阴茎仍旧硬邦邦地插在哈利的身体里，他晃了晃脑袋，眼皮微睁。

“哥！德拉科！你醒了！”

哈利兴奋地大叫起来，身子随着动作一上一下。德拉科深深地吸了口气，从昏迷中苏醒过来。

他睁开眼，看到日思夜想的弟弟正光屁股坐在自己的身上，两个人的某处地方紧紧地插在一起。

德拉科神情难免变得惊愕：“哈利？”


	17. Chapter 17

哈利脸倏地涨红，他急忙想从德拉科身上下来，可刚跪起来就被德拉科下意识地抓住腰按了下去。哈利闭眼大叫，身子一下子就瘫软在德拉科怀中。

德拉科此刻终于发现了自己的处境，还有他身上混乱淫靡的白色液体。他的弟弟正坐在他的身上，上身衣服整齐地穿着，下身的衣物却失了踪。两个人最私密的部位紧紧连接在一起，而他的阴茎正被哈利的小穴紧密地吸着。

原来不是梦。他让那女孩把自己锁上后就陷入了极致的忍耐中，他忍得全身发痛，即使撞击墙壁也减轻不了痛苦。他仿佛置身于可怕的暴风雪之中，黑夜笼罩大地，凌厉的冰渣划过他的身体，穿过他的血肉，直击他的灵魂。进入结合热却不能做标记的Alpha比死还难受，死亡并不痛苦，痛的是欲望无法发泄，苦的是所求不能得。

直到他梦见了哈利。

他梦见他的哈利来救他，伴随着热焰的温暖，带他离开那寒冷刺骨的冰天雪地。他梦见自己抱着一团旺盛的火焰，火舌快活地欢舞着，尖叫着。他融入那团赤焰中，冰雪直接融成沸水，然后化成了蒸汽。

原来都不是梦，他的哈利就在他的怀里，他的小火焰比梦中还让他欢喜，周围炙热的信息素把这里快烧成了灰烬。德拉科花了几秒回神，随后就彻底恢复了清醒。

他抱住怀里的哈利翻身，把弟弟压在身下紧紧地箍在怀里。哈利扭头躲开他的视线，德拉科摸上他的脸颊，捏捏哈利的脸蛋。

“宝贝，你在干什么坏事？”

德拉科勾起嘴角坏笑，他下身小幅度地抽插，轻轻地在哈利体内动着。哈利小声低吟，缩在他的怀里一动不敢动。

“你不肯醒过来……”哈利的声音充满了委屈，“身上还有别人的味道。”

德拉科低笑两声，他的性器很快就恢复了坚挺，再次满满当当地塞在哈利的小穴里。他低着头咬着哈利的嘴唇，Alpha信息素猛然扩散出来，紧紧地把哈利包裹起来，安抚他不安的心。

“对不起。”德拉科说，可说完他也不确定自己到底在为什么而道歉，只是见到哈利难过的样子就觉得愧疚，“以后不会了。”

德拉科亲吻着哈利嘴唇，他的信息素密集地攻击着哈利的全身。钻进他的鼻腔，渗入他的毛孔。哈利全身通红，他不由自主地大口喘气，深深地吸着哥哥的信息素。

是他想念的味道，他终于再次迎来了寒冬，可以肆意地在雪地里撒野打滚。哈利眼神迷蒙，拽住德拉科敞开的衣领小声地呜咽：“我要进入结合热了……”

他的小穴用力地挤压着体内的粗大，被撑大的洞口再次溢出黏答答的水。

德拉科舔弄着哈利的耳垂，舌头伸进他耳朵里钻弄。哈利忍不住高呼起来，全身情不自禁地颤抖起来。

“别弄我了……”哈利忍不住躲闪着德拉科的舌头，“痒……”

德拉科鼻尖贴在哈利的耳边，他轻轻吸了吸，留恋却又谨慎地吸着温暖的信息素。

“我想标记你，宝贝。”德拉科抑制着自己的呼吸，“让我属于你，没人在能把我从你身边抢走。”

哈利的呼吸急促起来，他牙齿咬着下唇说不出话来，只知道一个劲点头。他燃烧起来了，如熊熊烈火一般地燃烧。他每一寸肌肤都在被热焰炙烤，身上又痒又痛，一时仿佛跌入地狱深渊，一时又如漂浮在云端天堂。

德拉科贴在他的颈侧，深深地吸了一口气。

“让我只当你一个人的哥哥，好不好？”

炙热的气息直冲德拉科的大脑，他的眼神暗下，身下的力气猛然变大。哈利被他一下又一下地顶撞着，哈利别无选择，只能心甘情愿地任由自己陷入结合热。

“好……”

细微的声音在德拉科耳边响起，他闭上眼，松懈下早已紧绷到极限的神志，让自己也进入了结合热。Alpha和Omega双双发情，卧室中的两种信息素靡乱不堪地纠缠在一起，互相追逐互相捕猎，标记成了唯一的出口。

哈利抬手撑住床头板，他被德拉科顶得快撞到头顶，硕大的双人床被他们弄得吱呀作响。德拉科突然抱起哈利让他坐在自己的身上，手掌紧紧抓住哈利挺翘的屁股，让他一上一下套弄着自己。

“好热……”哈利扬起下巴，他紧闭双眼，忘情地叫着，“我想脱衣服……”

德拉科却抓住他的手，不让哈利解扣子。他的手伸进哈利的衣服底下， 揉捏他的胸膛，玩弄着他的乳头。

“不许脱，你刚刚是怎么弄我的？“德拉科坏笑，撑住哈利的腰肢让他在自己身上快速起伏，“像这样？”

哈利两脸通红，他抱住哥哥的脖子，埋在他的肩膀上不敢看德拉科。

”哥……“哈利小声哼哼，撒娇般地求饶。

他扭头吻上德拉科的嘴，让德拉科放过自己。舌尖送进德拉科的齿间，Omega信息素随着唾液被Alpha吞下。卧室中的温度骤降，冰寒的气息猛然爆发开来。哈利快要被铺天盖地的寒风暴雪所淹没，他挣扎着睁开眼，看到德拉科近似狂乱的表情盯着自己。

“哥……”哈利情不自禁地再次喊起来。

德拉科的眼神变得如猛兽一般，灰蓝色的瞳孔里透出捕猎的快意。他放开哈利让哈利趴在床上，自己欺身压了上去。哈利的衣领被拉下，金色发梢扫荡在他的腺体上，引起哈利的阵阵呻吟。

他预感到最重要的时刻即将来临，哈利全身通红，热得像是要烧起来一样。Omega信息素如沸水一般向外争先恐后地溢出，德拉科再次插了进去，撞击几下后就一下子顶入那个早已微微开口的生殖腔。

“啊！”

哈利的身子弹跳起来，可是他被德拉科紧紧地压住，毫无逃脱的余地。另一种境界的紧致感让两个人都陷入了疯狂。哈利不顾一切地尖叫起来，大口而急促地喘气。他下意识地想伸手推开身上让自己又爽又想要逃离的Alpha，可双臂被德拉科压在床上弹动不得。

“哥……德拉科……哥……”

哈利嘴里胡乱喊着，他弓起背，露出好看又有劲的蝴蝶骨。阴茎被德拉科带着在被单上磨蹭着，不一会儿就又射了出来。浊白的液体染深了被单，可是他体内的猛兽仍然在飞快地抽插，并且越涨越大。哈利瘫软地趴在床上，一点力气都没有了。他嘴里依旧迷乱地哼着，喊着哥哥和德拉科，被压在床上的手在床单上乱抓，想要探索哥哥的手。

“我在这里，宝贝。”德拉科抓住哈利的手，与他十指相握。他俯下身，垂眼盯着哈利诱人的后颈。

“我会永远都在你的身边，哈利。”

Alpha低头咬住自己的猎物，齿尖陷入，饱满的肌肤被咬破。强劲的信息素如龙卷风一般席卷Omega的全身。哈利抓住哥哥的手，他尖叫起来，全身用力地紧缩，下身也紧紧地吸着体内的结。他趴在床上，两腿被撑开得合都合不拢。德拉科满足地吮吸着自己Omega的火热信息素，腰部最后一撞，精液肆意地喷射进炙热的腔道里。

冰寒的信息素一边吞噬一边抚慰着颤抖的小火苗，它们纠缠它们交融，它们抱成一团，把对方埋进自己的怀中。哈利觉得自己像是被暴雨淹没又像是躺在松软的白雪上，可是压在他身上的哥哥，身子却是炽热的，像是温暖的羊绒围巾一样将他安稳地包裹起来。

哈利最终软下了身子，毫无保留地将自己献给德拉科。Alpha信息素在他的血管里游走，冰寒之气游荡在他的躯体里。他变得温顺而平和，不安的火舌被清泉洗涤，却没有熄灭。而一小簇一小簇咕嘟咕嘟地煮着寒冷的冰块，让寒冰最终化为一潭清澈的温泉。

德拉科终于舍得松开自己Omega的腺体，用舌尖轻轻舔干净伤口。他拔出消下去的性器，侧躺在床上抱住哈利，轻轻吻着哈利的额头。

“哥……”

刚被做完终身标记的Omega迷迷糊糊地喊着，德拉科轻笑一声，低头吻了吻哈利的唇。

“还叫我哥哥吗？该换称呼了。”

“嗯？”哈利半睁着眼抬头，他半醒半睡，脑子空白一片，只知道听自己Alpha的话。

“哦，老公……”

哈利含糊不清地喊着，他沉沉地闭上眼睛，在德拉科的怀中陷入梦乡，错过了哥哥勾起的嘴角。

当德拉科醒来时，他看见哈利仍在沉睡。此刻他才终于看清哈利的模样，几个月未见，哈利变得比之前要更加削瘦。习惯了孤独的Omega正背对着德拉科蜷缩在床边，低下头露出颈后的腺体。

德拉科帮哈利拢了拢踢了一半的被子，俯下身眷恋地欣赏自己留下的印记。

真好看，他伸手轻轻抚摸着有些发白的伤口。德拉科没有什么恶趣味，可是做完标记的满足感是任何一个Alpha都无法抵挡的。他恨不得向所有人展示自己的成果，又舍不得让任何一个人见到哈利最迷人的地方。

德拉科突然有了个主意，他轻轻地下了床，从地上找到自己的裤子套上身。哈利的这个住处他从未来过，但他还是很快就找到了哈利的书房。德拉科从抽屉里找出一张空白的羊皮纸，手心一晃，他的手指间出现一支崭新的羽毛笔。

笔杆上的金色飞贼扑哧扑哧地拍打着小翅膀。

德拉科在羊皮纸上匆匆写下几个字，他走到窗边召唤来一只猫头鹰。公共邮局的猫头鹰训练有素地伸着爪子等待客人的信件。德拉科好心情地摸摸它的脑袋，手中变出几粒吃食让它吃。

“送去马尔福庄园。”德拉科折起手中的羊皮纸。

羊皮纸上没有署名，只有寥寥的一行花体字。德拉科翘着嘴角，心里愉快地幻想着卢修斯看见这封信后的反应。既然他的父亲能对他下那样的狠手，他自然也不会是什么好惹的马尔福——

「已完成终身标记。」

哈利一身酸痛地睁开眼时，德拉科已经换上了干净的衣服坐在床边陪伴他。

“哥？”

Omega还没反应过来，他又清醒了一会儿，才想起昏睡过去之前和德拉科的对话。

“啊……老，老……”哈利低下头不敢看德拉科，嘴里吞吞吐吐半天，最终还是没好意思喊出口，“德拉科……”

德拉科被既主动又害羞的哈利给逗笑，揽过他的肩膀亲了一口。

“还是叫我哥吧，以后慢慢改。”

哈利靠在德拉科的怀里点点头，不一会儿又想起另一件重要的事情。

“我是不是会怀孕？”他摸着自己的肚子担忧道，“好不容易在傲罗部站稳脚，这下又要请假……”

德拉科叹了口气，从口袋里掏出一小瓶魔药：“我就知道你不懂，刚刚出去买的。”

他打开瓶盖递给哈利：“避孕魔药，你不想怀孕，我们以后提前做安全措施就好。”

“啊？”哈利愣了愣，“原来还有这个……那我们上次……”

哈利说得含糊不清，可德拉科还是马上听明白了哈利话里的意思：“你不想让我标记只是害怕怀孕？”

哈利连忙点头：“是啊，我那种时候怎么能怀孕？”

德拉科被哈利气笑，他抱住哈利把人压倒在床上，发泄般地在哈利嘴唇上轻咬了几口：“笨蛋波特，跟你说了说少次，有什么不懂的就立刻问我，不要乱自作主张。”

哈利红着脸，推开哥哥的脸不让他欺负自己。

德拉科转而吻上了哈利的耳垂，他侧躺在床上，出神地看着自己的Omega。哈利平躺在他的怀中，绿色的瞳孔在房内的灯光下如宝石一般闪烁。他身上仍旧穿着脏衣服，下身光溜溜地藏在被窝里，被德拉科紧紧抱住贴在自己的身上。

“我们好像每次都弄得很狼狈。”德拉科突然笑起来，“从第一次暂时标记到最后一次终身标记。”

“不对。”哈利摇头。德拉科好奇地看着他，哈利勾起嘴角狡黠地笑着：“是从小时候你第一次跟我爬树，从树上掉进雪堆里开始，你就没有一次不被我害得很狼狈。”

还有第一次两兄弟打架，第一次偷骑飞天扫把；第一次因为哈利挨卢修斯的骂，第一次在天文台上的偷偷会面。

每一次都弄得狼狈不堪，可下一次还是继续狼狈为奸。

哈利笑着看向哥哥，就像从小到大脸上最常有的表情那般，翠绿色的眼中闪烁着得意的光芒。

德拉科气得再次咬上弟弟的唇。

——正篇完结——


	18. 番外1

德拉科的物品在第二天早上被装成几个行李箱出现在格里莫广场12号的大门口外面，不知道到底是卢修斯还是纳西莎的命令。

不过无论是谁，德拉科已经不再在意。

“那天的待客室不是纳西莎锁的。”哈利看着德拉科挥舞魔杖整理物品时的表情，“你……相信吗？”

他把那天自己见到的事情给德拉科讲述了一遍。

“你相信她吗？”德拉科放下魔杖，转头看向哈利。

哈利想了想，点点头：“其实我相信她。”

“为什么？”

“……直觉。”哈利仰起头看着德拉科，“傲罗的直觉。”

“那我也相信。”德拉科回过头，“可是那已经不重要了。”

“为什么？”哈利有些不明白。

“打不开门的那一瞬间，我就明白我不再需要继续遵从他们的命令，有这一点就足以。”

哈利依旧不是很明白，可是他一贯都看不懂马尔福们的想法，所以也不是很在意。德拉科已经终身标记他，就算是卢修斯也无法挽回。

他帮着德拉科收拾好东西，两个人算是在这个新家安顿下来。德拉科一时无所事事，哈利则需要回去面对自己上班途中跑出去，并且旷工一天的事实。

只是没想到傲罗部部长发现他做了标记后，竟然没有生气，还十分高兴。

“我一直都很欣赏你，只是可惜……哎，现在正好，我立刻就把你调到外勤组里。”

阴差阳错之下，哈利回到了傲罗部的主力队伍里。周围的同事们都纷纷向他贺喜，他自己却有些微妙的不忿。

“没办法，这就是现状。你自己也体会过了，没有被标记过的Omega就是容易在任务里发生意外。”赫敏安慰他道，“你能挺过一次，能挺过两次，可你有把握挺过第三次吗？”女孩冲哈利笑了一下，“不过你也没有这个机会了。”

她指指哈利的颈后：“恭喜呀。”

不用哈利说，敏感的女Alpha凭借着气味就能猜到发生了什么事情。

哈利有些不好意思地低下头，说了一句：“谢谢。”

“可是也没必要放弃，现在没有可能改变的事情，不代表未来不能改变。”赫敏眼中闪着坚定的光芒，“你有目标的话，坚持下去就一定能够胜利。”

哈利看着好友，若有所思地点点头：“你说得对。”

“那是，我什么时候说错过？”赫敏一甩头，“不过你能不能帮我给他带句话？告诉他没有Alpha会对已经被标记的Omega产生兴趣，没必要还在你身上留下那么浓的Alpha信息素。”赫敏捏了捏鼻子，一脸嫌弃，“太刺鼻了，他以为这是小狗圈地盘吗？”

哈利赶紧嗅了嗅自己身上的味道，脸“唰”的就红了。

凭着格林格拉斯先生那天莫名其妙的报案，和两天后出现在哈利·波特身上那标志性的马尔福家族的冰寒系信息素，没用上几天，魔法部上上下下都知道了马尔福家大少爷标记了傲罗部里那个波特的事情。

哈利还紧张了两天，害怕卢修斯会做出什么事情。德拉科倒是毫不在意，每天早上抱着哈利亲昵半天才肯让他出门，恨不得把自己的信息素从头到脚都浇灌到哈利的身上。

“标记后我身上自然就会有你的味道，不需要每天蹭！”哈利有些抓狂，“我Alpha和Omega的同事们都不敢靠近我！”

说完他就狐疑地盯着德拉科：“难道你在易感期？可是易感期不是只有暂时标记才会有的吗？”

离开分化期的哈利恢复到以往的性格，不再是乖巧的Omega。平日里也只会在夜深人静情到浓时的时候才肯喊上一句软软的“哥哥”。德拉科偶尔会有些惋惜，可是他确实更习惯于哈利原本的模样。

“今天是最后一次。”德拉科抱着哈利不放手，“向你保证。”

哈利闻着自己身上好闻的冰块味，面色有些可疑的泛红。他支吾应着，什么也没说就出门上班了。

没过几天，魔法界的社交圈里又流传出一个新谣言。

哈利他们是从布雷斯那边听到的，比德拉科自己还操心的老友在壁炉里大惊小怪地叫着：“那天格林格拉斯先生报案的事传遍了整个社交圈，你爸和格林格拉斯家闹得不可开交。马尔福家说格林格拉斯想谋害你，格林格拉斯家说若不是你想侵害他们女儿，事情就不会发展到这一步。要不是你们家的人冷冰冰惯了，我怀疑他们甚至能在外面打起来。”

布雷斯看热闹不嫌事大，把两名家主在社交场上的几句冷嘲热讽形容得跟打群架一样。

哈利扭头看看德拉科，却没想到德拉科镇静地问：“然后呢？”

“你怎么知道还有然后？然后你爸当着所有人的面说——‘犬子德拉科从小生有遗传病，波特是马尔福家因缘巧合之下遇到唯一能让德拉科标记的Omega。除了哈利·波特以外，他不会对其他任何Omega产生兴趣。’”布雷斯幸灾乐祸地笑了几声，“刚好你之前不是闹了那么一大场，好多人都证实了卢修斯的话，现在……”

布雷斯咳了一声：“抱歉啊波特，你们就两个人是不是做了标记？魔法部的人都在说这件事，导致外面都在议论马尔福家养了个童养媳的事情。”

“……”哈利沉默了一会儿，“那个女孩呢？她是无辜的。”

“没事，格林格拉斯先生宠溺女儿的事情所有人都知道，更何况那天到底发生了什么事情也没几个人知晓。现在大家也只是同情她有个爱捣乱的爹，没几个人会真以为发生了什么事……更何况大家也不关心啦，他们格林格拉斯家的事哪有你们马尔福家养童养媳这件事精彩？……啊，抱歉波特，我没有不好的意思。”

哈利连忙摇头，摇了几下后才想起来对方隔着壁炉看不见，就又马上说：“没关系没关系，我就是有点惊讶。”

还有……有点害羞。

德拉科转头看看哈利，伸手捏了捏他泛红的脸，嘴边含着笑：“童养媳。”

哈利拍开德拉科的手瞪了他一眼，可是布雷斯还在壁炉里又不好做声。直到德拉科切断壁炉的联系后，他才急切地问道：“卢修斯原谅你了？不然怎么会帮我们说话？”

“没有。”德拉科摇头，“不然他怎么会说我有病？这又不是什么好听的话。”

德拉科暗自猜测，卢修斯估计在报那张纸条的仇。

“那他为什么要……”

“他阻止不了我标记你，就只能趁早抛出个理由，以免其他人议论我们两个人的事情。”

德拉科摸上哈利的颈后，指尖摩挲着腺体上的疤痕。

“毕竟很多人都知道你是我的弟弟，再过不了多久，又会有很多人会知道你成了我的媳妇。”

哈利此刻才恍然大悟：“所以你才每天往我身上蹭信息素！”他踹了德拉科一脚，想跳得远远的，“我还以为……我还以为……”

德拉科没让哈利逃走，而是把人拉进怀里：”你以为什么？“

“我还以为你那是和易感期一样的占有欲……”哈利小声地说，“没想到只是拿我在斗法。”

德拉科把哈利抱在怀中，两个人一起坐在壁炉前的地板上。

“原来我的哈利喜欢那样的哥哥。”德拉科低声笑着，一下一下吻着哈利颈后的腺体，“看来我可以再大胆一点。”

舌尖在标记的印记上轻舔，德拉科缓缓俯下身子，把哈利压在地上。哥哥的吻一路落下，最后停在哈利的耳垂边。冰冷的信息素飘散出来，游荡在哈利的鼻尖附近，引得哈利情不自禁地深呼吸。

“把我的宝贝关在房间里，不许穿衣服，一刻也不能下床……”

哈利突然转身，抓住德拉科的衣领把人拉过来亲了一口后从他的怀里挣脱出来。

“非法拘禁，三年起步。”哈利嬉笑道，从地板上跳起来跑开，“要注意Alpha和Omega的健康交往哦马尔福先生，我可是专管这一块的傲罗。”

魔法界对马尔福家的关注终于被另一个明星的桃色新闻抢走，马尔福家那边也没了声音。德拉科和哈利的生活逐渐回归平淡，哈利在傲罗部里按部就班地上班，德拉科也开始考虑自己的工作。

“我打算去报考圣芒戈的治疗师培训。”德拉科拿着一沓招聘宣传单，“治疗师需要优秀的魔药学成绩，而且我也有兴趣。”

哈利没有反对，哥哥一向比他有主意，德拉科决定好的事情，他从来都没有担心过。

只是没想到德拉科的申请表刚递交出去，家里就收到一封信。

一封来自马尔福庄园的信。

德拉科拆开信件，看了几眼后神情就变得微妙起来。他抬头看看身边哈利，把信件递给哈利。哈利接下信件一看，竟然是卢修斯的信。信里一个字也没有多说，只是用正式的语气通知德拉科去公司上班。不是卢修斯身边的职位，而是一个远离高层，十分忙碌的基层职位。

哈利倒一点也不惊讶，马尔福们一向如此。不管私下吵得再怎么厉害，只要一旦牵扯到家族事务，马尔福们立刻就能放下矛盾，一切以家族的利益为优先。更何况德拉科是马尔福家唯一的继承人，以卢修斯对德拉科的宠溺，哈利从不认为他们会让德拉科一辈子不回家。

“你想回去吗？”哈利抬头看看德拉科，可还没等德拉科做出反应，他就说：“你去吧。”

德拉科惊讶地看向哈利，哈利接着说：“只要你还姓马尔福，就总有要回去的一天。”他摇摇头，表明自己不生气，“早一天晚一天其实都没有区别。”

德拉科低下头，出神地盯着哈利手中的信件。哈利说得没错，他虽然不再会对父母唯命是从，可与他们决裂是绝对做不到的。

只是他没想到哈利会主动替他做出选择，让他不需要陷入两难的境地。

德拉科轻笑：“你也会照顾我了。”

“那当然。”哈利刚想转身，就被德拉科揽进怀中。他坐在哥哥的腿上：“以前你只是我的哥哥，我可以把麻烦事一股脑全部都丢给你。可现在你还是我的Alpha……”哈利扭头，就看见德拉科饱含笑意的灰眸，“我当然也要学会照顾你。”

只是话虽是那么说，可德拉科去公司上班的第一天，哈利依然还是有些魂不守舍。他一会儿担心德拉科被卢修斯抓回去关起来，一会儿又担心德拉科工作上会不会被刁难。好不容易熬到下班，一到点哈利就立刻幻影移形冲回了家里。

可德拉科还没回来，这下哈利更是忧心忡忡。他在客厅里来回转圈，最后干脆去厨房里一边做饭一边等德拉科回家。他集中不了注意力用魔咒做饭，就只能自己亲自动手，用麻瓜的方式洗菜做饭。

菜刚切到一半，哈利就听到客厅的壁炉里传出声响。他来不及反应，举着刀就冲出了厨房。

德拉科刚走出壁炉给自己念了一个清洁咒，抬起头就被拿着刀的哈利吓了一大跳。

“怎么了，哈利？”德拉科来回看了一眼，没有看到什么异常，“发生了什么事？”

“啊……没事。”哈利看到德拉科，这才反应过来，发现菜刀还在手里。他连忙念了个无杖魔咒，手中的菜刀一下子消失不见：“回来了？上班怎么样？还顺利吗？”

德拉科楞了一下，突然明白哈利是在担心他。

“没事。”他笑起来，“一切都很顺利。”

德拉科放下手中的外套和公文包，走过去抱起哈利坐到沙发上。哈利身上套着围裙，衬衫的袖子卷到手肘处，一副贤惠娇妻的样子。他窝在德拉科怀中，抓住哥哥的衣领，镜片后的双眼里满是担忧。

德拉科忍不住吻了吻他：“所有人一看我的金发都能猜到我是谁，猜不到的闻一闻信息素也能知道，没有人敢为难我。”

“那卢修斯……”

“更不需要担心他，马尔福家的人发再大的火也只能维持短短的一段时间，没多久就会冷静下来。不让我回马尔福庄园已经是他的极限，卢修斯提不起兴趣刁难我的。”

德拉科一边说一边亲哈利，等哈利回过神的时候，他已经被德拉科按在沙发上，衬衫扣子解开了一半。

德拉科笑着说：“不用担心我，长这么大，除了你自己，你见过有我对付不了的人吗？”

更何况他是Alpha，怎么也不会让自己的Omega为自己担忧，更不会让弟弟还要为他这个哥哥操心。

哈利这才彻底放下心来，他从德拉科手里抢下自己的衣服，钻出德拉科的怀抱爬下沙发。

“我去做饭……”哈利扣上扣子，扣到一半时又突然停下来。他转头看着德拉科，小心翼翼地问：“那……还有想要接近你的Omega吗？”

“嗯？”德拉科靠在沙发上挑眉，“吃醋了？”

做过标记的Alpha同样不会再对其他Omega产生结合热，可是这世上总有异想天开的人，想要挑战不可能。

虽然德拉科不可能让这种人靠近自己，可是这样的哈利未免也太可爱，让德拉科忍不住逗他：“怎么办？我平时收起信息素的时候，确实会有不认识的人还以为我是单身。”

哈利不由自主地皱起鼻子，德拉科重新把他拉回到自己怀中。

“要不……”德拉科假装思考的样子，“你也每天留点信息素在我身上，这样新公司的人就会知道我已经有Omega了。”

德拉科本来也就只是想逗逗哈利，没想到哈利却认真地思考起来，没一会儿就小声地说：“也……也可以，就是早上的闹钟要再调早一点。”

Omega的信息素需要Alpha的引诱才能散发，他这个不靠谱的馊主意哈利都能答应，这意味着什么德拉科立刻就明白了。

他抱住哈利狠狠地吻了下去。

“我的宝贝，你可真是个宝贝。”

——FIN——


	19. 番外2

德拉科看到哈利床头柜抽屉里的纸条，是他们同居第三年的事情。德拉科一大早帮哈利找他的手表，哈利在衣帽间里穿衣服，让哥哥帮他去床头柜里找。

手表依然没看到，最后德拉科翻出一团纸。他好奇地摊开，然后问哈利：“人家的号码你就这样丢在抽屉里？这是谁的电话？”

哈利领带系到一半，匆匆忙忙地从衣帽间出来。他随意地瞟了一眼，想了想说：“不记得了，应该不是什么重要的电话，丢了吧。”

说完他就转身回衣帽间，可刚走到门口，哈利就突然“啊”了一声，停下脚步回到德拉科的面前。

“我想起来了，好像是我一个朋友的。”

哈利连忙抓过纸条，扭头就钻进衣帽间，把纸条藏到抽屉深处。

虽然他一次也没打过这个电话，可怎么说这也是他人生中第一次被搭讪的证据……就当做个青春的纪念吧。

德拉科狐疑地看着奇奇怪怪的哈利，握了握空空的掌心没有说话。

这一天是周五，是赫敏和罗恩的婚礼的前两天，也是赫敏和罗恩各自的单身派对。

赫敏定下了一连串的逛博物馆、吃高级餐厅、还有听音乐会的活动行程。哈利张口结舌地看着写了几页纸的活动计划，扭头就投奔了好兄弟罗恩的单身派对——没有别的行程，就是包了一个小酒吧喝到凌晨三点，第二天宿醉一天，第三天刚好去结婚。

为了照顾某些麻瓜朋友，罗恩包的是一家大家都没去过的麻瓜酒吧。哈利下班后吃了两口东西就去了那里。此时时间尚早，德拉科还没下班。可罗恩和他的哥哥们都已经到达，乔治和弗雷德甚至已经开始喝起了酒。麻瓜的酒虽然没有那么多稀奇古怪的效果，可烈的酒一样烈。没喝几杯乔治就开始胡言乱语，魔杖眼看就要在麻瓜们面前掏出来。哈利和罗恩连忙按住，手忙脚乱地施了几个清醒咒让他到卡座里解酒去。

一番折腾把哈利累得够呛，罗恩又要去照顾新到的朋友们，哈利则一个人坐在吧台边休息。

没过一会儿，他手边递来一杯伏特加。

玻璃酒杯清澈的蓝色液体上冒着蓝色的火焰，哈利扭头看过去，意外见到一个有些认不出来的故人。

真巧，正是几年前给他塞电话号码的女Alpha。她依旧是一头火红的头发，只是长发变成了齐耳短发，帅气的向脑后梳去。

“嗨，真巧。”女Alpha站在吧台后面，“ 还记得我说过请你喝酒的约定吗？”

哈利愣了愣：“……你还认得我？”

“那当然，那么迷人的火焰味很难忘掉。”女Alpha笑起来，“不过看来我已经没机会了。”

没有Alpha能忽略哈利身上那股清透却霸道的Alpha信息素。

哈利不好意思地笑了笑。

早上刚摸出那张纸条，没想到晚上就见到了本人。哈利觉得有趣，和对方聊了起来。他这才知道女Alpha是一名调酒师，也是这间小酒吧的老板，名叫南希。

“刚开业六个月，你们是第一批包场的客人。”南希说，“这么有缘，欢迎以后常来。”她带着点推销的意味推推吧台上的酒，“尝尝这杯火焰伏特加，我认为你会喜欢。”

哈利端起玻璃酒杯，杯子里的火焰已经燃尽，冰块在淡蓝色的液体中起落。他酒喝得不多，但也不是一滴不沾。哈利抿了一口，伏特加的烈性直冲鼻腔，但酒精已经被火焰燃烧掉不少，咽下去后是糖浆的柔和迷醉。

“我喜欢。”哈利称赞道，“今晚这就是我的主题酒了。”

南希爽朗地笑起来：“你知道吗？你和几年前我遇到你的那次很不一样。那时候你站着路边，就像一只迷途的羔羊，我上前搭讪其实更多是担心你会出什么事。可这次见到你，我明显能感受到你的自信。”她眨眨眼，“想必你遇到了一个很好的人。”

哈利歪着头想了一下，发现好像没有什么可以反驳的地方。他笑了笑，默认了南希的话。

“欢迎以后一起来喝酒，第二杯我给你们免单。”南希举了举手中的调酒壶。

“好呀。”

哈利刚举起杯子，身后就响起一个熟悉的声音，随即而来的是他更熟悉的冰冷气息。

“哈利。”

德拉科手里拿着外套，站在哈利的身后。

“哥！”哈利转头看见德拉科，惊喜地喊他，“给你介绍个朋友。”

南希愣了一下，复杂而矛盾的信息迎面扑来，她下意识地问：“这是你哥……”

只是她的问题还没问完，就看见眼前这位刚到的金发Alpha扶着哈利的脑袋吻了下去。

南希挑起眉吹了声口哨。

马尔福家的人一向冷冷冰冰的，德拉科也不例外。无论他们两个人在家里怎么闹，在外面的时候德拉科依然一如既往的冷，当着别人的面对哈利做过最亲密的事情也不过是蜻蜓点水般的问候吻。

哈利第一次在公共场合里被德拉科吻得快喘不上气，他紧紧抓住德拉科的衣服，挣扎几次才挣脱开哥哥的热吻。

德拉科手指一抹哈利的嘴角，他抬起头，挑起眼角瞥了一眼那个红发女人，然后站直身子把面色红润的哈利揽进自己的怀中。

“幸会。”德拉科面色淡然，仿佛刚刚什么都没发生过一样，“德拉科·马尔福，他的Alpha。”

南希垂眼看了眼他伸出的手，她刚刚才闻到过的冰块味随着这个金发男人的手掌蔓延过来，彬彬有礼却不容侵犯，明确地宣告着自己的领地。

“南希。”女Alpha客套地笑着，伸出手轻轻握了一下，“这里的老板，以前见过波特先生一次。”

她没有与客人为敌的意思，所以没有释放自己的信息素。德拉科也没有进一步的动作，而是立刻收回信息素，低头看看怀里的哈利。

“喝醉了？”

他捏捏哈利通红的脸颊。

“哪有？明明是你乱放信息素……”哈利的声音不好意思地消下去，他抬头看向德拉科，“人才刚到齐，还没开始喝呢，除了乔治和弗雷德互相把对方给灌醉了。”

哈利扭头看看罗恩那边，朋友们到齐得差不多，开始围着新郎起哄。

“我们过去吧，”他对德拉科说，“不能错过热闹。”

哈利从吧台椅上跳下来，举起手中的酒杯跟南希说：“下次再聊。”

南希跟他挥手道别，心知大概不会有下一次。

果不其然，那个金发Alpha趁着哈利转身的时候就顺手夺下他的酒杯，仰头把杯中剩下的伏特加一饮而尽。他回头把酒杯搁在吧台上，冷冷地斜睨了一眼南希，然后揽着哈利的腰离开。

黑发Omega大概只是以为他渴了，完全没有抗议，而是直接向边上的服务生招手，重新要了两杯酒。

服务生走到吧台前：“老板，两杯威士忌加冰。”

南希打趣道：“不要伏特加吗？”

“啊？”一无所知的服务生回头看看，“是那个金发客人要……”

南希没好气地笑起来，挥挥手把自家懵懂的服务生赶走。

单身派对一直持续到深夜，哈利不胜酒力，很快就钻在德拉科的怀里直喊“哥哥”。德拉科见状，就趁着所有人都半醉的时候，把哈利带回了家。

等回到家里，德拉科伺候着弟弟洗澡换衣服。哈利半醉半醒，抱着哥哥不肯放手，一路撒娇直到两个人洗完澡在衣帽间里穿衣服时，算是彻底拱起了德拉科的火。

再也顾不上哈利是否喝醉了难受，德拉科一下子把他按在衣柜门板上，快速地做了点前期准备就直接挺身进去。

“她是谁？”德拉科抱起哈利的腿把他悬空压着，一边亲吻一边质问。

哈利醉醺醺的，抱着哥哥的脖子一个劲索吻。他被德拉科磨得又痒又急，只知道不停地紧缩大腿之间的肌肉，嘴里哼哼唧唧地小声叫着。

“乖孩子，回答我的问题。”德拉科停下腰部的动作，插在哈利的体内一动不动，“回答了才有奖励。”

“唔……”哈利不满地睁开眼，他茫然地看了眼哥哥，心里只想哥哥赶紧再次动起来，“就几年前遇到的一个高匹配……路上搭讪的……”

哈利脑子几乎无法思考，断断续续地老实交代着。

高匹配？德拉科头皮一紧，对着哈利就是狠狠地一撞。

“啊！”哈利被他顶得大叫起来，他抱住德拉科的脖子，低头去舔德拉科的喉结，“哥，继续嘛……”

德拉科气笑起来，抓着哈利的臀部迅速抽插几次，然后继续把人压在门板上审问。

“什么时候的事？”

“什么时候的事？我哪里记得……”哈利仰起头，晕晕乎乎地努力回忆，“就一天下午啊……说了几句话就走了，后来就再也没见过。”

哈利抱着德拉科继续撒娇。

“嗯……哥哥，别管她了，干我嘛。”他吻上德拉科的嘴，接吻的间隙中含糊不清地继续交代：“电话我也从没打过，你不说我都忘了……”

电话？德拉科一边亲着哈利，一边想起早上的那张纸条。最后哈利拿着纸条跑进衣帽间，再出来时他两手空空，纸条不知道去了哪里。

“小坏蛋，还说没什么，她的电话你不是还藏起来了吗？”

德拉科咬着牙，把哈利翻了个身重新插进去。他低头咬着Omega的腺体，带着一种隐隐威胁的意味：“说。”

“唔……”

敏感的地方被咬住，哈利情不自禁地低呼，他微微挣扎，火热的Omega信息素掺着酒香飘了出来。

只是没一会儿，他就被冷飕飕的Alpha信息素禁锢在衣柜门板上，全身不得弹动。只有两腿被分开，张得大大的，被哥哥狠狠地干着。滑腻的淫水蹭弄在门板上，滋滋作响。

“没……真没什么，就是第一次被搭讪……唔……想纪念一下……”哈利趴在柜门上，被德拉科干得差点就要哭出来，“哥哥……我只有哥哥……啊……好爽，我只有哥哥……”

“纸条在哪里？”

德拉科收回信息素，松开了对哈利的压制。哈利一下子软下身子瘫在德拉科的怀里。德拉科抱起他的腿，把他朝前抱着，下身还插在体内。

哈利无力地抬起手指了一个柜子，德拉科抱着他走过去，把人放下来让哈利站在地上。哈利体内还插着哥哥粗大的肉棒，他踮着脚打开衣柜门，然后艰难地弯下腰拉开一个底层的抽屉。

抽屉里都是乱七八糟的杂物，哈利头昏脑涨地扒拉了几下，完全看不清抽屉都有些什么。德拉科没有停下干他，肉棒一直在他的小穴里耸动，哈利撑在抽屉上，几乎半个身子都被德拉科顶进了衣柜，脑袋埋在衣服堆里。他彻底放弃思考，只知道肆意地呻吟。哈利想伸手摸摸自己，可手还没伸过去，德拉科的手就早他一步握住了他的阴茎。

前后双重刺激让哈利再次爽上了天，他埋在衣服堆里高呼低吟，眼前一片漆黑只剩鼻间的狂风暴雪。德拉科也不再说话，只是压住他快速地抽出插入，手里同时飞快地抚慰着哈利的前端。

衣帽间里一时只剩下呻吟和皮肉拍打的声音，久久没有停下。最终，哈利紧紧地抓着已经被翻乱的衣物，在哥哥射给他之前，把精液尽情地射在了抽屉里。

等两个人都缓过来后，哈利的酒也醒得差不多了。他眼眶泛红坐在衣帽间的地上，伸手召唤来自己的眼镜。戴上眼镜后，哈利才看清被他们弄得一塌糊涂的衣柜，白色液体星星点点撒落在抽屉的每一个角落里。

哈利气急败坏地大喊起来：“马尔福！”

“我来清理。”德拉科立刻召唤来自己的魔杖。他把哈利抱在怀中，一副靠谱哥哥的样子：“一个清洁咒就能解决的问题。”

德拉科握住魔杖点了点抽屉，里面的污浊立刻一扫而空。只是哈利不知道，那个被他深藏在抽屉里的纸条上，也瞬间变成了另一个他早就能背下来的号码——

德拉科·马尔福的电话号码。

——FIN——


	20. 番外3 全文完结

哈利怀孕是一个意外。

Alpha极强的领地意识有时候甚至会延伸到对孩子的事情上，德拉科和哈利一起生活了将近七年，结婚也已经是三年前的事情，可是德拉科从来没想过要孩子。

他和卢修斯早已经和解，现在也在公司里担任了高层职位，每天都会见到父亲。可是这么久以来，他从没邀请过卢修斯和纳西莎去他和哈利的家里。

不是他不想让自己父母看见哈利，而是他不愿意让哈利见到他的父母。过去是过去，可当德拉科的立场一旦转换，他无法原谅卢修斯对哈利做出的事情。就算是哈利自己不去追究，德拉科也不想他再受到一点委屈。

更何况对于德拉科一个Alpha来说，格里莫广场12号是属于他和哈利两个人独自的天地，是属于他的地盘。他们会偶尔邀请好友们去做客，可是让屋子里长久的存在第三个人德拉科想也没想过，和另一个人分享他的Omega更是让他无法接受。

纳西莎曾经暗示过让他们要孩子，可是德拉科拒绝和父母讨论任何关于他和哈利的事情，纳西莎也只是说了两句后就不敢再提。而哈利在升为傲罗部部长后比之前还要忙碌几倍，为了能在一群Alpha中站稳脚步，他甚至连休息时间都要牺牲，更别提生孩子休产假的事情。

所以当他们两个人发现哈利意外怀孕的时候，都愣在了那里。

他们的安全措施一向都做得十分稳妥，不知道是哪次出了岔子。哈利拿着显示着两条杠的验孕棒呆滞在卫生间里，随后推门而进的德拉科见到他的表情，也立刻看向了哈利手中的结果。

“结果是什么……”

“我怀孕了。”哈利抬起眼睛，直直地看向哥哥，“有个孩子在我的肚子里。”

原本该到时间的发情期迟迟不来，哈利左思右想还是买了测试纸回家。这一测，就测出了大事情。

就连德拉科也有些反应不过来，他不是不想要孩子，只是从来都没想过这个问题。哈利不出所料地热爱着他的傲罗工作，在他愿意放下工作给自己一点私人时间之前，德拉科不打算考虑这件事。

德拉科定定地盯着自家Omega的腹部，完全想象不出来那里存在着一个孩子。

“怎么办？”哈利问德拉科。

德拉科仍然缓不过神：“你想怎么办……”

哈利的脑子里还全是明天早上部门大会的内容，此时此刻他也只能摇摇头。

“我不知道。”

他们不再是青春年少的年纪，如今事业和家庭都很稳定，孩子的出现不是什么无法承担的意外。只是哈利也一样，从未真正考虑过此事。

德拉科抱住他：“你想生孩子吗？”

“我……没有不想生。”哈利想了想，“罗恩他们的孩子都两岁了。”

言下之意是，他们好像可以要这个孩子。

“那你的工作……”

“我现在不怎么需要出外勤，怀孕应该也……不影响吧？”哈利看着德拉科，“我不是很懂。”

德拉科愣了愣，突然笑起来。他把哈利横抱出浴室，两个人一起坐到床边上。

“我也不懂，但我们可以学。”他把哈利放在自己腿上侧坐着，手掌覆盖在哈利的肚子上，有些感慨地说：“我的哈利也要生小宝宝了。”

在他的印象里，哈利还是那个惊慌失措的在天台上等他，懵懵懂懂的让他闻信息素的小Omega。

哈利抱着自己的肚子：“可我什么感觉也没有。”

德拉科对这件事也一窍不通：“好像……要先去医院？”

两个人相视一眼，不约而同地笑了起来。

哈利看着德拉科说：“你也要当爸爸了，哥哥。”

第二天等哈利开完部门大会，德拉科就压着他请假去了医院。确认了哈利怀孕的结果后，医生交代了几句注意事项后就让他们三个月后再来建档。

来回就是一个多小时的事情，可不巧的是德拉科前脚刚走，卢修斯后脚就恰好来找他。秘书不清楚马尔福两父子之间的事情，见到是董事长，就交代了德拉科陪哈利去医院的事情。

“去医院？谁生病了？”卢修斯一贯冷冰冰的脸上难得有了点额外的表情。

“应该不是，马尔福先生让我约的是产科医生。”秘书笑着，“也许有好消息。”

卢修斯脚下一顿，站在德拉科的办公室门口半天才离开。

三个月后的某一天，德拉科出差在外而哈利独自在家的时候，突然有人按响了门铃。

哈利打开门一看，竟然是许久未见的纳西莎。

上一次见面是在几个月前的一个宴会上，纳西莎有意想和哈利聊几句，可还没说上话，哈利就被德拉科匆匆拉走。而纳西莎登门拜访，就更是前所未有的事情。毕竟若德拉科在此，他肯定不会开门让她进来。

哈利愣了愣，下意识就松开门，让纳西莎进来。

这么多年后第一次踏进儿子的家，纳西莎再冷淡的性子，也难免有些激动。她打量着屋内的环境，地上铺着棕色调的长毛地毯，壁炉里的柴火噼里啪啦地烧着，这里和马尔福庄园比起来显得更加温馨，像是一个家的感觉。

哈利端了杯热茶过来，请纳西莎坐在客厅的沙发上。

“我记得你喜欢加一份奶不要糖。”哈利轻轻地在纳西莎面前放下茶杯，坐在纳西莎对面的椅子上。

纳西莎低头看看茶杯，优雅的丝质长裙垂在脚边：“是的，没想到你竟然还记得。”

“德拉科和你的习惯一样。”哈利说，“喝咖啡的习惯则和他父亲一样，只喝黑咖啡。”他笑了笑，“从小到大也没有变过，所以我都能记得。”

纳西莎掩着嘴角沉默了好一会儿才说：“其实今天……”

哈利安静地等她说下去。

“其实……”纳西莎顿了顿，还是继续开口道，“我们早就知道你可能怀孕了的消息，可我们想等德拉科亲自告诉我们，却没想到到现在都没从他嘴里听到任何消息……别误会，我们只是想关心一下你们。”纳西莎解释了一句，“我思索半天，还是想来见你一面，毕竟……德拉科从不给我们这个机会。”

哈利沉默了几秒，点点头：“我是怀孕了，有三个多月了，目前都很健康。”

“那就好……”纳西莎终于忍不住，抿着嘴微笑，“辛苦你了。”

“还好，我没什么反应。”哈利挠挠额头，“感觉和平时没有什么不一样。”

“注意一点饮食和安全就好，我怀德拉科的时候也没有反应，还没有后来照顾他的时候累呢……”

纳西莎作为一个母亲，说起孩子的事情就停不下来。哈利的肚子都还不见鼓，一时半会还找不到怀孕的感觉，就只能安静地听纳西莎聊。

“……我一不小心就说多了。”纳西莎发现哈利的沉默，连忙打住，“总之你要是有什么不懂的，可以来问我。”

“嗯……”哈利有些不知道该如何接话，“我朋友他们都生了小孩，有他们在，应该没什么问题。”

纳西莎顿了一下：“那我就放心了……”

他们这么多年里说过的话不超过十句，平时也不会向德拉科询问对方的状况。纳西莎是不敢，哈利则是不在意。此时话音一落，空气中充满的都是尴尬的寂静。

纳西莎手里揪着自己的裙子，捏住又放下，心里在想是否应该离开。

“你们不用担心，我不会不让你们见孩子的。”

正当纳西莎准备站起来道别时，哈利突然开口说道。

纳西莎一愣，抬头看着哈利：“你误会了，我们……至少我没有这个意思，我是真心想来看你的，当初……”

“当初的事情已经过去这么久，没必要再去在意。”哈利笑着打断她，“我不恨你们，也没有怨气，但更多的可能我也给不了。在你们面前我只是德拉科的Omega，同样的，对我来说你们也只是他的父母。”

他看着纳西莎：“这是德拉科的意思，但其实也是我的想法。德拉科是我的Alpha，我自然会好好照顾他和我们的孩子。而当初我没拦着让他回马尔福家，以后自然也不会不让你们看孩子，这一点你们可以放心。”

事已至此，倒不如彻底说开。德拉科不让哈利见自己的父母，其实也是他问过哈利的意见后做下的决定。无论如何马尔福夫妇在德拉科的事情上放了手，这对哈利来说，他和马尔福夫妇已经两清，从此再无任何牵扯。

纳西莎注视着哈利的双眼：“抱歉。”

“没必要。”哈利摇摇头，“你们从来都不欠我什么，得到这句抱歉的人，不应该是我。”

等德拉科出差回来后，哈利就把纳西莎来找他的事情告诉给了德拉科。德拉科皱起眉，转身就要去质问自己的父母，哈利拉住他，让他别去添乱。

“毕竟是你们马尔福家的孩子，他们两个人紧张也是必然的。”

德拉科抱着弟弟窝在沙发里，一脸阴沉不知道在想什么。

“怎么了？”哈利回头看看德拉科，伸手替他揉了揉太阳穴，“出差累了？”

德拉科摇摇头，双手捂在哈利的肚子上，小心翼翼地抚着：“谁说这就一定是我们马尔福家的孩子？”

“嗯？”哈利一个激灵从沙发上坐起来，“马尔福你给我说清楚，你这是什么意思？”

“别急……”德拉科嘴角勾起，亲亲自己的Omega，“我的意思是，卢修斯越期盼的东西越不让他得到，难道不才是最好玩的吗？”

马尔福家大少爷在继承家业的事情上严肃认真，从不当儿戏。可除此之外，在其他事情上膈应他的老父亲卢修斯已经快成德拉科的日常休闲之一。

哈利眨眨眼睛：“马尔福你这是什么意思？”

六个多月过后，一个哇哇大哭的小婴儿在私人医院中出生了。是个男孩儿，黑发绿眼，但轮廓和德拉科长得一模一样。

卢修斯和纳西莎收到消息赶到时，宝宝早已褪了水肿，白白嫩嫩的，眼睛又大又圆，乖乖地躺在哈利的怀中用奶瓶吃着奶。

两位祖父母远远地站着没有靠近，哈利抬头跟他们打了声招呼，等宝宝吃完奶后，才让德拉科把孩子抱给纳西莎。

升为祖母的纳西莎爱不释手地抱着自己的孙子，摸摸孩子的脸蛋，又牵牵孩子的小手。就连站在一边不敢碰婴儿的卢修斯，脸上也绽开了罕见的笑容。

“名字取好了吗？”卢修斯抬头问道。

“嗯，昨天已经登记好出生证了。”德拉科勾起嘴角迅速地回答，仿佛就等着卢修斯这个问题。

躺在床上的哈利默默地扭开了视线，一副不关已事的态度。

“是我选的名字，叫——”德拉科摸摸自己儿子的脸蛋。

“詹姆·波特。”

——全文完——


End file.
